Past and Present
by TishaLiz
Summary: zzdoricorezz original story. Set in G-Revolution- Kai is living on the streets after the world championships in Russia, finds Boris and starts living with him, Demo boys try to frame Boris for kidnapping and Hiro gets what's coming to him for spying.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read this note first.**

 **Many years ago this story was created by a writer on here by the name of zzdoricorezz.**

 **All of her story's were mysteriously deleted one day and we haven't heard from her since 2011.**

 **Before her story's were deleted I was able to copy some of them for my own personal reading.**

 **A few weeks ago I come across them on a flash drive and re-read them.**

 **I have decided to go through this story and clean up/ makeover (edit) where needed and re-post this wonderful story.**

 **Im not looking for reviews because this is not my story. But letting me know if like the changes or not will be nice**

 **But if anyone has a problem with me re-posting this please let me know, and if enough people have a problem with this I will delete it.**

 **i will be uploading each chapter as I finish cleaning it up.**

 **But 98% is the original work of zzdoricorezz just as it was originally posted.**

 **Thank you**

 **TishaLiz**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Beyblade, it belongs to Takao Akoi. The views and events expressed in the fanfic does not represent the original characters the voice actors or Takao Akoi. This story is merely a fraction of my imagination. I do own my imagination, and this is how it looks like...

Please note:

There is no yoai in this story. NO YOAI

There is no rape in the story. NO RAPE

There is not sexual abuse in this story. NO SEXUAL ABUSE

This is the setting to the story in my mind, just so that I don't lose you somewhere in the middle of the action. V-force never happened, neither did the tag team finals in G-revolution in season 3. This takes place one year after stopping Biovolt at the finals in season 1, and then we fast forward to where BEGA comes into play.

" speaking "

' thinking '

=flashback=

:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~

Past and Present

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Some things stay the same. Some things don't.

Chapter 1

:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~

 **Location: Russia**

A perfect win as expected as always. I step forward and hold out my hand and my opponent who I have just defeated hands me 5$ and makes a run for it. I take out the rest of the money in my pocket and figure it should be enough for some food. Who would have guessed that the 'great' Kai Hiwatari would be struggling to get some money for basic survival? I thought that making a living of the streets would be easy. That's how the Blade Sharks and I survived, by making money off beybattles on the streets of Japan. But the streets of Moscow are nothing like the streets of Japan.

There are plenty of beybladers in Moscow beyblading in parks for fun, but not for stakes and definitely not for high stakes. And robbing people is not my style, I would rather starve to death than to steal from someone else. No one was interested in being in a street gang. There were barely any homeless kids and if there were they didn't know anything about beyblading and I definitely didn't feel like teaching.

All the beybladers on the streets ended up in the abbey and after the abbey was closed down all the kids went into the foster care system.

I haven't had anything to eat for two days now, I had no warm place to sleep. If the abbey was still in operation I wouldn't of hesitated to go back even after what happened. I know I said I will never return but now is a different situation. In the abbey they may have trained you half to death and they were severe consequences for bad performance, but at least they kept you alive.

Food a bed a roof over your head.

This wouldn't have happened if I stayed with the Blade breakers. But after what I heard that night I didn't want to be anywhere near them, not even in Japan with them. That's why I stayed behind in Russia.

= _ **Flashback**_ =

I was out on the streets as usual and the rest of the team was back at the hotel. I was wondered around the streets thinking about what I had just done by betraying Grandfather like that. In a way I was starting to feel guilty for turning my back on him. I know he wronged me in more ways than one, but still there was this feeling.

It was getting cold and I decided to head back to the hotel. As usual no one even noticed me entering the hotel. I made my way to the lobby towards the elevator when I heard Tyson's voice, he's always so loud you couldn't miss him. I stepped closer and decided to stay out of sight.

They were celebrating the championship we just won. I never liked celebrating with them, it never felt right so I was never anywhere in sight when there was a celebration going on and they were clearly use to it. I could tell by the way they were talking about me as if I'm not even in Russia.

"One would think that Kai would want to be a bit happy about us winning the championship."

"Come on Ray he doesn't care or else he would be here with us celebrating." said Tyson with a mouth full of food.

"He didn't even speak to us, he just disappeared, not even congratulating us!"

"Yeah Max is right, Kai doesn't give a damn about us winning, he only cares about himself and his stupid Dranzer." Tyson didn't really think what he was saying.

"Tyson I'm sure Kai does care he just doesn't...mm... " Ray trailed off not really knowing what to say, 'Tyson and Max was right Kai didn't even congratulate them'

Ray was now starting to wonder why he was trying to defend Kai. If Kai cared, he would be here defending himself for his actions.

"...you know what Tyson you're right." Ray finished and drank the rest of his glass of juice. Kenny looked up from his laptop "I kind of feel like we have been used."

"Why do you say that chief?" "Well Kai left us for the Demolition Boys just like that, for power, to get to the top. And when he couldn't defeat us on the lake, he used us to get to the top and win the championship. Maybe I'm just tired and thinking too much, forget I said anything."

"Chief is right that's kind of how I felt when Kai came back." Ray said staring into his empty glass. "Kai never really was what I would call happy to be on this team." Tyson managed to say while stuffing some more food into his big mouth. "Besides I'm kind of glad he is not here to dampen the atmosphere with his attitude."

I was shocked at what I just heard, I didn't even bother to listen to the rest of the conversation, I didn't want to hear anymore. I turned around and headed for the stairs making sure the Bladebreakers doesn't see me. They are never going to see me again. I got to our hotel room grabbed my stuff and left. Out of the room out of the hotel. Out of the team.

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

I was a little bit more than furious as I was painfully reminded why being alone was

always the better option. I really did care, and I put more trust in them than what they will ever understand and that is what they thought of me?

 **(In the original story Bega I believe was in Japan but for the purposes of this story it is in Russia, Moscow to be exact)**

I'm now making my way to the new building in the centre of Moscow. A new company that bought out the BBA. I never thought that Mr. Dickenson would ever sell, but it would seem that I thought wrong. I'm curious to see who was running this new company. I went to the roof of a neighbouring building not wanting to attract any attention to myself.

From where I was standing I could see Tyson and most probable the rest of the team. Of course they would of flown in from Japan to find out what is going on here. I mentally make a note to avoid them.

I'm now standing at the front desk in the Bega building. It was neat and clean and you could see that a lot of effort went into the planning of the building itself. After Boris had revealed it was he who bought out the BBA and turned it into BEGA, I'm sure Tyson won't be joining and even less the rest of the team. So I decided if I were to join BEGA I would face Tyson somewhere in a final for the championship.

But that would just be a bonus, right now I'm more interested in joining BEGA to get off the streets. I won't be able to survive much longer at the rate I'm collecting money.

"Inform Boris that I would like to have a word with him." The man behind the front desk looks up at me with an expression that reads, who do you think you are giving an order like that, kid. "And who is it that would like to have a word with him?" He said that with so much sarcasm. I give him a death glare, I'm starting to think that I had better let him know who he is dealing with. "Kai Hiwatari.".

The man freezes in shock and looks at me almost like he doesn't know what to do now. "Stare much?" Knowing very well that everyone now knows about Voltaire Hiwatari serving a long sentence in a high maximum security prison for trying to take over the world. And sharing the same surname suddenly makes me the same as him. I was used to getting treated like that because of my surname. But people still showed respect even if it was respect out of fear. Not that it ever was out of anything else.

The man disappears through a back door to the left and not to long after returns. "Right this way Mr. Hiwatari." No one has called me that for a long time. He leads me to an elevator and waits for the door to open and gestures for me to enter first. I step in and he follows. The elevator takes us all the way to the top floor.

'Figures Boris always did like looking down on people.' The lift comes to a stop. " Right this way." Keeping his words short and simple. We stop at some double wooden doors. " Boris is waiting for you inside." And he turns around to quickly disappear back into the elevator.

I hesitate for a second having a feeling of being in trouble, and then knock on the door. What for I don't know, he was the one waiting for me. But that action was programmed somewhere in my head. To always knock before entering Boris's office and then wait for his command to enter. "You may enter." Comes a voice from inside.

= ** _Flashback_** =

I was being escorted by two abbey guards one on each side of me. We stopped at a double metal door. " Boris is waiting for you." The guard to my left said. The guards turned and walked off, back the direction we just came from. I turn to face the door in front of me knowing I'm in a lot of trouble and talking wasn't going to help.

After a moment of hesitation, I knocked on the cold metal door. "You may enter." I turned the door knob and stepped inside closing the door behind me and stepped up in front of Boris's desk. Boris was standing staring out of his window. " In trouble once again young Kai." He said without turning around.

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

I turn the door knob and step inside, automatically closing it behind me. Boris was standing staring out of a window to the right. "Dejavu." He says in a smug tone. I choose to remain silent I wasn't going to play this game today. After a moment of silence, he turns to face me. My heart stops as he turns and I freeze as he fully faces me, he smirks knowing he still has that strong hold on me. Walking over to his desk he casually sits down and gestures to one of the chairs in front on him. "Please sit down ... Mr. Hiwatari. "

'Great now he's mocking me.' I force myself to move forward and sit down as if nothing is wrong. " So tell me Kai did the Bladebreakers run out of chances to give a traitor like you?" I was taken aback, wanting to tell him what he really is. But I decide to stay silent, upsetting him now may ruin my last attempt of survival.

"I want to battle Tyson." Not wanting Boris to know just how desperate I really am right about now, I decide to pin this one on Tyson for opening his big mouth. "And now you want to do it at my expense." I very calmly reply trying not to shout. " He striped me of my championship tittle, and I want it back."

Boris was just sitting and staring at me now. 'I thought that Kai would rather stay with the Bladebreakers than come back to me. They must have done something to upset him. I can clearly see that he has been living on the streets, coming to me is probably his last option. I still feel like making him pay for turning his back on me years ago, but let's see just how desperate he really is.'

"Well then Kai I'm sure that we can work out a solution to this." He says while leaning forward and placing his elbows on his desk and bringing his fingers together and smirking. I know where this is going. " What are your terms?"

He sits back in his chair. "Well it's very simple, you become a member of BEGA, you will do as I say, battle who I say, you will report to my office once a day every day, you will live here in this building and you will not leave this building unless I approve. If you do leave this building without my approval I will kick you out of BEGA and with it your chance to battle Tyson." He parts his hands. "Any objections?"

I suddenly get this overwhelming feeling of suffocation but this is not the time to panic, knowing that I will regret this at some point. "No." He smirks with a victorious look on his face. "Good, I will have an employee show you to your room."

I am now sitting on my bed in my room in the BEGA building. It's on the same floor as the other top beybladers. It has more in it than what there ever was in the rooms in the abbey. For some reason it has a resembling feeling to the abbey, do as I say, not leave unless I approve. Well it may not be what I would of liked but I have a warm bed to sleep in and warm food to eat. It's a definite step up from the way I've been living the last few months.

I decide it would be a good idea to explore this building just in case an emergency escape would be necessary. Nobody in this place seems to know that I'm here so I guess Boris told the man at the front desk to keep his mouth shut.

I'm looking out of a window searching for a fire escape ladder when I notice someone walking up behind me. I turn around to face them. "Boris would like to see you in his office." The man turned and walked away.

I made my way to Boris's office once again. This was strange walking to his office not being escorted. I stop in front the double wooden doors, and sigh to myself. Thinking this may not end well. I knock. "You may enter." He always answered the same.

I step in and close the door and move in front of his desk. "I have placed you on the BEGA team." 'Wonderful, he knows I'm not a team player.' I just keep staring at him not saying anything. "Would you like to meet your new team members Kai?" ' You mean I have a choice?' I'm still staring at him remaining silent. He gets up out of his chair and walks around his desk towards the door, he walks up right next to me and stops. He turns his head and looks at me from the side. I freeze not moving, not looking back at him.

He smirks and continues walking. "Follow me." He did that on purpose. He led me down to the training rooms.

= ** _Flashback_** =

Boris was leading me down the dark hallways underneath the abbey. "Where are we going?" I should know better than to ask questions by now. Boris stops dead in his tracks not turning around, staying silent as if he is waiting for something. My head smacks me into action. "I'm sorry for questioning." Boris doesn't say anything but proceed to walk. And I follow very aware that I just dodged a bullet.

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

He leads me down to the training rooms where quite a few beybladers were busy training. Normal training, nothing like the in the abbey. Boris stops and calls over three beybladers. "Meet your new team member, Kai." They nod. "This is Garland, Mystel, Crusher and Brooklyn is probably out somewhere in the gardens."

He turns "I'll leave you to get better acquainted." And walks off. "Nice to meet you Kai." I turn my head back my new team and Garland is holding out his hand to shake mine. I just stared at him and then turn and walk away without a word.

"Huh? was it something I said?" All three team members staring after Kai as he is walking away. "Not at all, I'd say he has an attitude problem." Everyone still staring into the same direction. "And he has to be on our team?" Mystel said as he continues what he was doing. "I hope he's worth something I don't feel like babysitting." Sighed Garland as he turns back to continue his training.

 **Late afternoon**

I found my way to the roof of the BEGA building. It's quiet up here no one else is around, this will definitely be my new hangout or shall I say hide out. Boris just unnerves me and he knows it, all those years spent in the abbey, he trained me personally, he knows how to push my buttons. He knows what makes me panic what upsets me, what .. calms me...what... comforts me?...

Suddenly the door to the roof opens and some kid probably a trainee walks over to the edge and pulls out a cigarette and lights it. That's definitely not allowed... "I didn't know that kids were allowed to smoke now." The kid jumps around shocked that he had been caught. He threw the cigarette on the ground and then stepped on it.

"What! what are you doing here?" I jump off the ledge I was sitting on. "Smoking kills you are aware of that?" He frowns. "Who are you?" I start walking closer to him. "I'm your worst nightmare kid." He's now starts trembling in his shoes. "Please don't tell anyone I don't want to be kicked out! I'll do anything just don't tell!" Practically begging me.

I smirk. "Anything?" He nods "Yeah just name it."

 **At night**

I'm lying down in my bed, something I haven't enjoyed for quite some time. It was nice and soft and warm and it wasn't long before I was drifting away into sleep.

 ** _=Flashback in dream=_**

I was being carried down the dark halls of the abbey in a way a father carries his child. My head laid on his shoulder.

Despite the coldness of the halls I feel warm. I was too tired to worry about where we were going. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 ** _=End of Flashback in dream=_**

Something woke me up, I'm not sure what. I look around the room but don't see anything. I lay back down thinking about my dream. I remember everything that happened in the abbey, I just liked to tell Mr. Dickenson that I have no memories of the place just so that he could would leave me alone in peace. I didn't want to talk about it.

What happened to me in the abbey never really bothered me that much, it was what happened to the other kids in the abbey that gave me the nightmares. I could never repeat what I have seen.

= ** _Flashback_** =

Boris would occasionally take me down to the training rooms when other kids where busy training. On this particular day the training room was empty except for two bladers who were to face each other. They would call it the elimination beybattles. The kid that would win would be promoted to a higher team and higher training, as for the loser he would face severe punishment.

The two trainees readied themselves and launched their beyblades into the dish. They were busy taking each other apart knowing the loser was to visit the punishment rooms. I couldn't bare to see them beating each other up with attack after attack. I turned my head to look away. Boris was standing behind, he put his cold hands to each side of my face and turned my head back into the direction of the two bladers. "Watch and learn from their mistakes young Kai."

The battle ended when one blader finished of the other off with a brutal attack. His beybalde landed right next to him, he looked at it terrified knowing what was to happen next. Two abbey guards grabbed him from behind and starting dragging him off not to gently. The kid was pleading, begging not to be punished, not to be hurt.

Boris was still holding my head in the same position. His hands on my face was starting to get warmer it felt somewhat comforting. He stroked his thumbs over my cheeks and then let go.

"He will be your next opponent."

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

I got up and walked to the ensuite bathroom to I splash some water on my face.

= ** _Flashback_** =

I was walking behind Boris. He was leading me to the training room where I was going to face the winner of yesterday's battle. He was now on one of the elite teams and supposedly one of the more talented ones. We arrived at the training room. "Now tell me young Kai, who will be the victor of this elimination beybattle?" I just kept looking ahead.

"I will be the victor of this beybattle." I state without thinking. "Good, now defeat him, as brutal as you can."

I decided to end this beybattle rather quickly but it seems that I may have underestimated my opponent. He was giving me a battle alright; he definitely didn't want one of the punishments down in the basement. And I could understand that, this was one of the more important beybattles on his part and any loss would lead to severe physical agony.

He was desperate I could tell by the way he was blading; it took him of guard. I could very easily defeat him, but I can't just send someone down to the punishment rooms. I would feel guilty for making someone suffer like that because of me. So I decide that if I were to end this match as a tie not one of us lost, so not one of us would get punished.

Both our beyblades landed outside of the dish at the same time. Boris steps closer. "Take him down to the basement!" Two guards yanked the other kid to his feet and dragged him off as a hand grabbed me by my jacket and dragged me towards the elevator. "These goggles I wear are not for mere decoration, I could see how you angled your blade at the last moment to avoid hitting your opponent into oblivion." He sounded so angry.

He pushed me into the elevator and pressed the button to go up. 'Up? but the punishment rooms are down in the basement.' The doors to the elevator closed and started moving up. I was now shaking, worried for what was coming next. Boris turned to me and picked me up. I didn't understand. I placed my head on his shoulder. The elevator doors opened and he walked down the hallways. I was too tired to worry about where we were going, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

It must have been a few hours of sleep I got. I woke up feeling very comfortable, I was lying on something soft. I opened my eyes and realised I was lying on Boris's couch in his office. Boris who was busy typing on his computer noticed I had woken up. "Return to training, now." I got up. "Yes, sir." And left very swiftly.

I was walking back through the hallways not feeling any pain anywhere, realising that nothing happened to me. I was not punished...but why? I spend the whole day sleeping on Boris's couch. And that ...

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

My thoughts that were roaming through my memories were interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. I open it and there stood Garland. "Good morning Kai, the team are going to work on team strategies today, are you coming?" 'Great he's going to bother me.' "Maybe later." I state and shut the door in his face.

There's a knock on the door. "You may enter." Garland opens the door and steps in. "There is something I would like to discuss if you don't mind Boris." Boris looks up from his computer. "Yes Garland, what is it now?" Garland steps forward and takes a seat in front of the desk. "It's about Kai, he doesn't seem to like being on the team".

"That's how Kai is, you have to prove you are something to him." Boris says not very surprised that Kai isn't too happy.

"Well he doesn't talk to us, he doesn't train with us, it's like he's not even part of the team, it's hard running a team that is apart." Boris nodded understanding his point.

"I'll have a word with Kai.". "Thank you that may help." Garland got up and left.

Garland was waiting for the elevator when the doors opened and Kai was standing inside. "Hi, Kai." Trying to interact in some way, but all that he receives is a glare. "You're in my way." Kai states in a slightly threatening manner. Garland feeling very intimidated right now steps aside. Kai made his way past Garland towards Boris's office. 'Damn, if looks could kill.' Garland thinks while the elevator doors close.

A slight hesitation and then I knock on the door. Here for my 'report to my office each day, everyday'. I step in and stay standing at the door expecting this to be over soon. "Have a seat." 'I expected wrong.' "What for?" Boris looks at me with a smug look on his face. "Now, now, Kai need I remind you on what terms you are here?" I knew I was going to regret my decision at some point, just not this early. I reluctantly move towards his desk and sit down. "That's better." It gave Boris satisfaction when he had control over Kai.

"Garland informs me that you are not making any effort to be a part of the team." 'Does that surprise you?' Silence was Kai's answer. "Now Kai I expect you to make an effort to make it at least look like you're interested." I got up and headed towards the door. "Fine."

 **A week later**

'Well after Tyson confronted Boris after Tala's defeat and then challenging him, we will be facing in the Justice five league tournament. And after witnessing Garland defeat Tala he has earned a bit of my respect, he proved to be more than just a normal blader. I still haven't seen Crusher or Mystel beyblade at a highly respected level. And Brooklyn I haven't even seen. And 'Gin of the Gale' Hiro just had to jump ship to this side and be our couch, he must not think I'm going to co-operate with him.'

I was standing in the training room which was empty all except for the BEGA team and our new couch. The door opened and a trainee stepped in. "Hi, Brooklyn we didn't think we will be seeing you in training today." Garland turned his head to look over his shoulder. "I at least have to come and meet our new couch, it's only polite."

Brooklyn walks over to Hiro and for a moment it looked like he was going to shake Hiro's hand but then decided against it. "Nice to meet you couch." Brooklyn turns to my direction. "And you must be Kai? Welcome to our team." He then turns and walk back towards the door. "Aren't you going to train with us?" Hiro looked a bit surprised.

"No need." Answered Brooklyn and continue out the door. "What does he think he doesn't need to train?" Questioned Hiro. The conversation was interrupted by a BEGA member entering the training room. "Boris would like to see all of you in his office right away." And then left.

:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~

End of chapter 1

To be continued ...

:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~:~,'~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Beyblade, it belongs to Takao Aoki. The views and events expressed in this fanfic story does not represent the original characters the voice actors or Takao Aoki. This is merely the second fraction of my imagination.

NO YOAI NO RAPE NO SEXUAL ABUSE

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Some things stay the same. Some things don't.

Chapter 2

" speaking " ' thinking ' =flashback= i/ Russian i/

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

The BEGA team is all in Boris's office. Garland is sitting, so is Brooklyn. Crusher and Mystel are standing behind them. Hiro is standing to the side of Boris's desk; Kai is standing some distance away from the rest of the team staring out of the window. "I have set a date for the Justice five league, it will be in one years' time. That should give you more than enough time to prepare."

"You are now a team; you will now act as a team." Boris is sitting behind his desk. "Garland you will remain the captain of this team." Boris turns to look at Hiro. "And it is your job to train them and your responsibility to look after them." Hiro always ready to take his share. "Of course."

"I have been taught in an honourable way and so I will teach this team honour." Garland makes it sound like we are going to war.

"And more importantly loyalty." Hiro adds, meaning Kai. "Of course loyalty is important, the foundation." Boris agreed looking at Kai who is staring uninterested in this conversation out of the window.

'Loyalty. Loyalty. Loyalty is important the foundation... I'm not loyal I'm a traitor. I betrayed the Bladebrakers, the Demolition Boys. I betrayed Grandfather... I betrayed Grandfather, my own flesh and blood. I betrayed just about everybody I ever came in contact with. But betraying Grandfather was a lot different than everybody else. Grandfather was the one who raised me, home schooled me, the one who taught me just about everything I know. And I turned my back on him.'

I was so far away in thought I didn't even notice that the rest of the team had left. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt two hands being placed on my shoulders. "Kai I see two solutions to your problem." I turn my head slightly. "What do you mean?". "Well you can either go and visit him and see what happens or you can ignore it for the rest of your life always wondering what could have happened."

'Was it that obvious that this thing with Grandfather was bothering me that much?' I don't turn around to face him. "And why would I want to go and visit Grandfather after he tried to use me like that?" Boris smirks, leans closer and whisper. "Because you are soft, insecure, because you care."

I turn and try to shrug my way out of Boris's grip. But he pulls me back and turns me around and regain his hold on my shoulders so that we are face to face.

"I'm right I know I am; you still care for your Grandfather." I freeze in his grip unable to try and move. "What makes you think that?" Boris smirks. "Because I know you better than anybody else. I know you want to see his face shining with pride when he looks at you, but all you have done is disappoint him." Boris is right about that about me, everything I ever did, I did for Grandfather. I wanted him to be proud of me more than anything else. I lower my head. "He used me, like I was a puppet."

I say just above a whisper. Boris was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. He let go of my shoulders and moved back behind his desk.

"You may enter." I turn around make may way out the door by pushing past some BEGA employee.

 **The next day**

Walking past the training rooms heading for the roof. I spot Hiro and Garland in front of a beyblading dish. Hiro is busy showing Garland other techniques how to launch his beyblade. 'I don't think Hiro is so tough as what he wants everyone to think, or else he would of been in tournaments. I have never heard of him until I met him. I think he is all talk and no action. And now he is training his own brother's opponent, and then he calls me a traitor.'

The wind is cold out here on the roof, but I'm so far lost in thought that I don't even notice. I'm sitting on a ledge hugging my knees. 'Boris is right I do still care about Grandfather. All I ever wanted was for him to be proud of me. I did everything the best I could. I did every sport I could and always brought home gold trophies. I studied subjects that was six, seven years above my age and I always passed with 100%. I did everything I could to please Grandfather but every time I would reach a goal he would just move the goal higher. Grandfather never gave me any recognition for any of my achievements. As soon as I got home with a trophy it would be thrown into a box and forgotten about and told which one was next. I did everything I could but the goals I were chasing kept being moved to impossible heights.

The only person that had ever commend me for doing the impossible was Boris.

= **Flashback** =

I had just passed a very high ranked test with the best results in the abbey. Boris walked closer and crouched in front of me. "Well done young Kai, you have done something that not one of the other weaklings in this abbey could ever do. Years of training and they still can't do what you just did. You are brilliant." Boris holds out his hands, I stepped closer and he picked me up.

= **End of Flashback** =

'No one has ever commended me, not even Grandfather and here is Boris telling me well done and that I'm brilliant. Two complements in one sentence. That's why Boris has such a hold on me he gave me something no one else ever did. Grandfather may never have commended me, but he never gave me a look of disappointment. And I did everything I could so that I would never receive a disappointed look from him. His opinion meant a lot to me, and it still does, even though I never heard what I wanted. But I still love Grandfather, I don't know why, I just do. Maybe I should go and visit him. What's the worst that can happen?'

I was just about to jump off the ledge I was sitting on when I hear the door to the roof open. I stay standing trying to listen. "I know you're here Kai." Hiro say that in a tone that tells me he is here to confront me about something. I decide to ignore him and stay silent. "Come on out Kai, I don't feel like playing games." I peek around the corner; he is to close to the door for me to make a run for it... Run? I don't run away from anything. I step around the corner still standing on the ledge.

"What do you want?" Hiro turns to my direction. As he is about to say something the door opens and the same kid I caught smoking the other day walks through the door. As soon as he sees Hiro he stops. "O, sorry I didn't know anyone was out here." And he turns around and leave. While Hiro was being distracted I decide to make a getaway, I move behind a small building on the roof and down the fire escape and in through an open window.

Thinking that I made a clean get away I turn around and there is Boris, standing right in front of me. 'Should have taken the next window.' "You seem to have a thing for windows." He is referring to an incident that happened in the abbey when I was caught climbing through a window.

"So where have you been, have you forgotten that you may not leave this building unless I say you can?" I'm still standing in the same position. "I didn't go anywhere."

He narrows his eyes as if to say I don't believe you. "Well if you say so Kai." He turns and starts to walk away. "I'm going to visit Grandfather." Boris stops but he doesn't turn around. "When?" I haven't really decided when yet, maybe tomorrow. "Tomorrow." Boris turns his head slightly. "Come to my office first before you leave." And then continues to walk away.

 **The next day**

I enter Boris's office. He is busy looking through the books on a bookshelf to the right of his office. "You have one hour and then you are to return. Report back to my office first thing." I turn to leave. " And Kai calm yourself before you face your Grandfather, fear is the one thing he can sniff out like a bloodhound." I continue to make my way out of his office without responding. I hate it how good Boris knows me; my face shows no emotion but Boris could always tell what I was feeling. I wouldn't call it fear exactly I'm just nervous. I don't exactly know what to say to Grandfather. I know he is angry, angry at me for not obeying.

 **At the prison**

I'm following a prison guard to the cell my Grandfather has been locked up in since he was sent to prison. The prison is situated in Moscow not too far away from the BEGA building. In walking distance for me. Grandfather is locked up in a solitary cell only for himself. We arrive at the cell, the guard opens the door, I step inside and the door closes behind me. Grandfather is sitting on a chair in front of a small table with a glass chess set on it. I step closer.

"Grandfather." He looks up just to see me and then continue to study the chess pieces in front of him. "Kai." He greets me and then silence.

I sit down in the chair on the other side of the table. I choose not to say anything waiting for Grandfather to start a conversation but nothing happens. He just remains silent giving the chess pieces all of his attention. It has been a year since we have seen each other. I just kept looking at him remaining silent. He must not think that I'm here to apologise, I will not apologise for the truth. He never raised me to be grandson, only to be a weapon. But this silence is starting to make me uneasy. Grandfather was always the first one to point out my mistakes. The first one to hand me down a punishment. The first one to tell me I'm in trouble.

And now he has his first chance in a year to tell me of everything I have done wrong and how disappointed he is in me. But nothing, he's not saying anything, he's not talking to me, he's not even looking at me, just nothing. I can't take this anymore. I stand up. "It was a mistake to come here." And I make my way past him towards the door.

As I go to pass him he grabs me by the wrist. I stop and turn to look at him. "Sit down." He doesn't take his eyes of the chess board. I look back at the chair I was sitting in and then back to him, he is still holding me by my wrist in a death grip. Almost as if to say 'I won't let you leave.' I turn to go back to my chair only then does he let go of me. I sit back down and look at him. He still won't look up at me.

I sat there in silence with Grandfather with no words being spoken. What seem like hours later a guard appears. i/"Your visiting time is over."i/ I stand up. "Grandfather.". "Kai." Grandfather answers. And I leave through the door.

I'm walking alongside the road heading back to the BEGA building. 'Grandfather didn't talk to me, he didn't even look at me. That is his way of punishing me, by giving me the silent treatment. He knows I hate it; he use to do it when he was angry or displeased with me. I would then have to find something to make up for my mistake so that he would talk to me again. But this is not like before, he's the one that should make it up to me, he's the one who wanted to use me. Why should I try and make it up to him?'

I arrive at the BEGA building and see Hiro waiting for the elevator to go up. I don't want to be in the same room as him, definitely not in the same elevator. I wait until he has entered and the doors close, I'll take the next one.

I come to the double wooden doors of Boris's office which have been slightly left open and I can hear Hiro talking to Boris. I decide to 'overhear' the conversation. "How am I supposed to train a team when it's members are running off in their own directions? Mystel is always missing. Crusher is at the hospital with his sister most of the time. Brooklyn is always wondering around outside and Kai in nowhere to be found. The only person that seems to be interested is Garland. And Garland cannot be the whole team by himself." Boris answers. "Well then Hiro do something to make training more interesting then. I don't care how you do it."

I can hear Hiro making his way towards the door and I knock as if I had just arrived. Hiro opens the door to leave. "Finally decided to make an appearance?" Hiro asks me. I don't answer I just push right by him making my way into Boris's office. "Sorry, I was standing here." exclaimed Hiro before shutting the door behind him.

"You really should show some respect for your trainer." That was always taught in the abbey. "Hiro's no trainer." Boris knowing very well that Hiro would never be able to train someone like the abbey trainers did. "You may be right about that Kai, but he doesn't need to know that." So Boris didn't trust Hiro either, Hiro jumped ship from Dickenson's side and they are still trying to find out the particulars of what went on in the abbey.

"And?" Boris asks with a look of expectation. "And what?" I ask as if I don't know what he is talking about. "Did you talk to him?" I turn to look to the window. "And when did we ever talk?" It's true Grandfather and I never talked unless it was an order or a report. "I see." Boris turns his attention to the papers in front of him. "Voltaire's bail hearing will take place just before the Justice five league next year." I turn around looking surprised, Grandfather didn't say anything to me.

"And how would you know that Boris?" Boris looks up at me and hands me a letter that my Grandfather had send him. "Voltaire expects his bail to be quite a lot of money. And he's makes it very clear that I better have the money to bail him out ready if I value my life." I look up from the letter in my hand. "And how is that my problem?" I said a tone of 'I don't care.' Boris stood up from his chair. "You put him there." His answer had a tone of 'it's all your fault.'

The conversation was about to break out into an argument when the phone on the desk rang. Boris very annoyed and very angry grabs picks it up. "What is it!" Boris hated being interrupted and was getting annoyed with the BEGA employees, BEGA trainees, BEGA trainers, BEGA guards and BEGA itself. BEGA is nothing like what the abbey use to be. Everybody did what they were told to no excuses. Everybody knew their place. In the abbey there was a lot more control over everybody in the abbey, something that is clearly not happening with BEGA. BEGA is full of people that think too much of themselves and attempts to use their brains. I choose not the hang around to hear the end of the conversation just to continue an argument I'm going to lose. I disappear out the door without Boris noticing.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 2

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Beyblade, it belongs to Takao Aoki. The views and events in this fanfic story does not represent the original characters the voice actors or Takao Aoki.

No Yoai No rape No sexual abuse

 **I forgot to mention.**

 **Kai is wearing the clothes he was wearing in G-revolution season 3, except he is wearing a long sleeved jacket.**

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

 **By zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 3

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I'm staring out of the window deep in thought, when I notice movement behind me. "Well?" I can tell by the footsteps that it's Darrius.

"You better have something interesting to tell me to disturb me."

= ** _Flashback_** =

 _"Please don't tell anyone I don't want to be kicked out! I'll do anything, just don't tell!" Practically begging me. I smirk. "Anything?" He nods. "Yeah just name it."_

 _I step closer. "What's your name?" He hesitates and then answers. "Darrius." And I continue. "You see Darrius in a building like this with so many people, especially people with an agenda there is always something to tell." He responds with a confused look._

 _"What do you mean?" I turn away. "In plain English I want you to spy for me. I want you to watch people in this building, follow them, overhear their conversations, watch their actions and so on. Do you think you are capable of that?" I turn around to face him. "You mean stalk them for you?" He asks with a mischievous grin on his face. I smirk. "Exactly_."

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

He steps closer and first look in all directions to see if there's anyone in hearing distance. "It's about that dude Hiro." I just keep staring out of the window. "And." He speaks just above a whisper.

"I've noticed that he makes a lot of trips to the basement for no reason. I followed him last night and listened to a phone conversation he had with someone he called Mr. Dickenson. He was talking about not being suspected or something like that. To me he sounded like some spy." He has a tone in his voice that sounds like he's enjoying this. "Good, let me know if you discover anything else." He turns and leaves.

'So Hiro is playing infiltrator for Mr. Dickenson. Does he really think that Boris doesn't know he's spying? And if you play with fire you will get burned Hiro.'

'Hiro?' I notice his footsteps behind me. "You want something? Hiro." And I turn around. "Thinking of ways to betray your BEGA team?" He asks me in a mocking tone. "Why? Jealous that I may beat you to it?" I answer as if I don't suspect he's spying and that he really did leave the Bladebreakers.

"The only traitor here is you Kai, you're only interested in using BEGA so that you can beybattle Tyson." 'Not exactly that's only a bonus.'. "That may be so, but I still can't think of a reason why you would join BEGA." Hinting that I don't trust him. "It's obvious, BEGA is going professional and that would be the better option."

I pull a face that says 'really?'. "By betraying your own brother?" Trying to see if Hiro will admit he's spying. "Beyblading is turning into a professional sport and if Tyson wants to keep it a kids play ground game it's his own choice.". I answer with "hmph" And I walk away.

 **Same day**

I knock on Boris's office door and after being answered I step in. Boris is busy on the phone discussing something about the copyrights for some beyblading equipment. I wonder over to the bookshelf and start working my way through the books, pointing with my finger as I go. Engineering, science, avionics, labour law? 'Boris would know just about everything about the law, since he's so good at breaking it.'

Boris finishes with his phone conversation and walks closer. "See anything you like?" Grandfather made me study everything, he even made me study the dictionary in Japanese and Russian. "Not really." I answer trying to avoid a conversation and I continue pointing at the books with my finger as I go through them. "Have you tried studying..." Boris is now standing right behind me.

"Self-care?" I was about to ask what for when he grabs my arm by the back of my wrist in the air, the arm I'm using to point at the books. I freeze in his grip. He pulls my arm down in front of me, my inner arm facing towards me. He pulls me closer so that I cannot move away. He brings his other hand up and starts to slide my jacket sleeve up, I try to jerk my arm out of his grip but he keeps my hand steady with force and tighten his grip on my arm so that I won't do it again. He continues to slide my jacket sleeve up to my elbow and with my sleeve removed reveals long hideous self-inflicted cutting scars across my entire inner arm.

Boris brings his other hand back up and runs his thumb over the cuts in a tender way. The one in the middle the latest edition to the collection. "It doesn't look like it." He drops his hand he just used to move my sleeve back and he takes hold of my other hand that is hanging by my side and brings it up into the same position as my other hand. He lets go of the other hand which I move close to my chest. And then he moves my sleeve back on the second arm. I softly try and pull my hand away knowing that I'm seconds away from a lot of trouble.

Boris only tightens his grip and continue moving my sleeve back which reveals also an entire inner arm of hideous cutting scars and a whole bunch of them fresh. I drop my head in shame, Boris once told me I'm weak for doing this to myself and now I've proved it again.

"How disappointing Kai, I thought you were stronger than that." He brings my arm he is holding to my chest over the other arm and then he folds his own arms over mine across my chest and pulls me into a hug.

= ** _Flashback_** =

 _I was standing in an observation chamber that had a one-way mirror. On the other side it revealed a group of chosen abbey trainees that I was about to beybattle. Boris made it very clear that I am to defeat them all one after the other without breaks in between, no exceptions. Boris walked up next to me on my right and put his hand on my left shoulder and he pulled me into a hug. "You are to defeat them all." He pulls out of the hug and then slowly pushed me forward towards the door that leads to the trainees I'm about to face_.

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

The dead silence in the office is broken by the phone that starts to ring. "Doesn't these people know how to do a simple job right?" Boris says very annoyed. He lets go of me and move towards his desk. I decide not to stay and finish the conversation where he is probably going to tell me how weak I am because of what I do to myself. I pull my sleeves back down covering the cuts and I make my way out of Boris's office and then stop in the door and look back at Boris one last time before closing the door.

 **At night**

I'm lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. Thinking about Boris's actions. I've always been battling it out in my head. In the abbey even if I failed at something Boris never punished me but instead comforted me.

I can't decide if Boris really did care or if it was just a sick game he was playing with me to have control over me. I can remember in the abbey even though I was never punished I would do everything I was told and always did more than what I could. I didn't want Boris to take the comfort away and replace that with pain and punishment. Boris knew I never received any touch of affection or care of love from anyone in my life.

Yet another thing Boris gave me that no one else did. Boris was the only one that ever comforted me even if it may have been a way to control me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **The next day**

I'm walking to the prison to go visit Grandfather. He may not have spoken a word to me the first time I visited. But he didn't shout at me either or tell me how angry and disappointed he was or that he never wanted to see me again. So I'll give it another try.

The same guard leads me down the hallways to Grandfather's cell. Grandfather is sitting in the same chair with the same chess set in front of him. I step in and walk closer. "Grandfather." I greet. "Kai." He doesn't look up. I sit down in the same chair as before. I stare at Grandfather for quite some time and then let my eyes fall to the chess board. I study the positions of the pieces carefully. I decide to get his attention.

I lift my hand and move a chess piece. "Check." Grandfather doesn't say anything and then moves another piece that breaks his check. I study the rest of the pieces and make another move. Grandfather stares at my hand I just used to move a piece and then rested my arm on the table with my elbow.

I get nervous thinking he may suspect me of cutting again but then I suddenly realize my elbow is on the table. I was taught strange table manners, one of them was never to put your elbows on the table. I move my elbow of the table and place my hand under the table. Grandfather turns his attention back to the chess pieces and makes a move and takes out one of my pieces. We played until my visiting time was up without one of us winning.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

A short one I know.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own Beyblade, it belongs to Takao Aoki.

no yoai no rape no sexual abuse

"talking" 'thinking' =flashback= i/ Russain /i

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 4

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Mr. Dickenson is sitting on the back seat of his black car being chauffeured to the prison where Voltaire Hiwatari is currently locked up for various crimes. 'It's been a few months since the last time that I've seen Voltaire, I can imagine he's not doing very well since he has lost everything. All that he has left is an empty abandoned mansion in the mountains, the servants have all left. And I doubt that Kai wants anything to do with Voltaire.'

'I spoke to Kai the night before the finals against the Demolition Boys. After the championship Biovolt would be closed down and Voltaire would be arrested and then Kai would have no legal guardian. I already had Ray in my custody and custody is only limited to one for someone my age. So I couldn't take Kai into my custody also.

So I talked to Kai and told him the best I can do for him is to put him in a foster family. Kai was a little more than furious, he said that he would rather live on the streets than to live with a foster family. That night after the finals Kai disappeared, not me or my contacts could find him even until now Kai is still missing.'

The car pulls in front of the prison gates. A guard walks closer. "i/ What is your purpose here?/i" The guard demands to know. "I'm sorry I do not speak Russian." The guard gives Mr. Dickenson a look of suspicion and then switches to English.

"What is your purpose here?" He guard asks again in a very strong Russian accent. "I'm here to visit a prisoner." Mr. Dickenson answers. 'What a strange question.' "Yes, yes of course." The guard signals something and the gates open.

The car comes to a stop in the parking and Mr. Dickenson gets out and pulls his jacket closed to shield from the cold breeze. Mr. Dickenson walks into the building and stops at the front desk. The guard behind the desk looks up. i/ "Who have you come to visit?" /i. "I'm sorry I do not speak Russian." Mr. Dickenson give the same answer he did the guard at the gate. The guard also gives Mr. Dickenson a strange look. "Who have you come to visit?" The guard asks again in English.

"Voltaire Hiwatari." The guard opens a drawer and pulls out a visiting register marked 'Voltaire Hiwatari'. "Fill this in." The guard pushes the register towards Mr. Dickenson.

The register contains all of the people that have visited Voltaire Hiwatari. There's only two names on the entire register. Jakoa. U, Voltaire's lawyer and the other Kai. H.

Mr. Dickenson froze when he saw Kai's name on the register. He couldn't find Kai anywhere only to find out that he had come to visit his Grandfather in jail a few times.

One of the guards leads Mr. Dickenson down the halls to Voltaire's cell. In the cell Voltaire is sitting with a table with a chess set on it in front of him. Mr. Dickenson steps closer. "Voltaire." He greets. Voltaire looks up. "Stanley." He hated it that his enemy saw him like this, powerless. "You look well." Mr. Dickenson sits down on the chair opposite Voltaire. "I'm sure you didn't come here to share pleasantries Stanley." Voltaire responded still not taking his glare off Mr. Dickenson.

"Can't two old friends catch up on lost time?" Mr. Dickenson knows that the friendly acquaintance they had years ago was now nothing but a memory. "That was a long time ago Stanley." Mr. Dickenson moves his eyes down to the chess set in between them.

"How is Kai?" Voltaire is a bit surprised by that question, wasn't Kai living with Stanley? "Why do you ask me you should know." Mr. Dickenson keeps his eyes on the chess set not looking up, he can't look into Voltaire's eyes when he tells him that he lost Kai and hadn't been able to find him, that he doesn't know if the boy has a roof over his head a bed to sleep in or food to eat. "Well you see..." Mr. Dickenson don't get to finish.

"You mean that you don't know where Kai is?" Voltaire interrupted. Mr. Dickenson nods. "How long?" Voltaire asks with a tone of disappointment. 'I thought that Stanley would be the first one to take guardianship of Kai, he always pretended to care so much.' "Since the finals last year." Mr. Dickenson says in a tone that he failed Kai.

'Then Kai came to visit me out of his own will. I thought that he lived with Stanley, and that Stanley may have convinced him to come visit. But since Stanley haven't even seen him since last year and Kai came to visit on his own. Maybe Kai still cares.'

 **Early morning hours back at BEGA**

I'm going up in the elevator after a BEGA employee woke me up in the early morning hours to tell me Boris wants to see me immediately. The halls are dark and quiet and everybody still asleep.

I walk out of the elevator and over the Boris's office doors and walk right in without knocking. "What do you want?" I ask, I still can't decide if Boris hugged me because he cares or if he is playing a sick game with me. Boris office lights are off, only his desk lamp is on. For a moment I think of his office in the abbey. I remain silent. And Boris doesn't say anything else but also remains silent.

"What do you want?" I say again with a hint of anger; I don't like to repeat myself. "Emotions in check." Boris smirks knowing that he knows exactly how to upset me. "You seem to have left your manners downstairs." Boris says in mocking tone. "What do you want?" I repeat again. Boris smirks, stands up from his chair, walks around his desk and walks straight towards me. This raises a slight feeling of panic in me.

I'm still standing in the open door with my hand on the door knob. Boris takes me by the upper arm and pulls me into his office and shuts the door behind him. He leads me to the chair. "Sit down." He commands. " I don't feel like it." I protest, I hate being told what to do. Boris pushes me into the chair and then he leans closer and whisper. "Don't move."

That whisper makes me freeze. That whisper had always had control over me, no matter how hard I tried to fight it, I just could never disobey it. Even today I still can't fight it and Boris knows this very well. I sit still not moving staring at the desk in front of me. Boris walks back to his chair opposite me and sits down.

Boris watches me for a few seconds and then he moves forward in his chair and brings his hands together and rests his elbows on the desk and smirks. "Now Kai while I have your full attention. Voltaire's bail hearing originally was supposed to be just before the Justice five league next year. But Voltaire can put in a request for a sooner date, and that would mean that the authorities would want to question you."

I look up. " And that bail hearing will either be sooner or much later than planned depending on what you say." 'I ran away the first time the authorities wanted to question me, I already turned my back on Grandfather and betrayed him, and then destroyed everything he ever worked for. I already felt guilty. I didn't know what to say to the authorities, to lie or to tell the truth of what happened in the in the basements under the abbey.'

I must have had a worried expression on my face when I was thinking. Boris gets out of his chair, walks behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders. He leans forwards and whispers. "You don't want to send your Grandfather away for a long time again. All you have to do is make all the right noises in all the right places and Voltaire will be out before the end of this year."

Boris places his hand on my forehead and soft tilts my head back so that I look straight into his eyes. "You look so innocent." 'What?' I hate how Boris could render me so defenceless. He smirks and then let his hand slide from my forehead and over my hair, I automatically bring my head up as he pulls his hand away. I still not knowing what to do now. "Get some rest and think about what you are going to tell the authorities." It's said almost as a command. I get up and leave. 'I will always have control over you Kai, no matter how hard you try and fight it.'

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 4

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'


	5. Chapter 5

**I have worked a lot on this chapter.**

 **Message me on how think this is going.**

 **TishaLiz**

 **Past and Present**

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 5

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I walk back to my room in silence. The entire building is still quiet and everyone still asleep. I reach my room and enter. As I close the door behind me I lean against it with my back.

= _ **Flashback**_ =

"You look so innocent"

 ** _=End of flashback=_**

His hand on my forehead felt so ...comfortable?

I decide to get back in bed and get some sleep to clear my mind and get back in control. Boris is messing with my head.

I'm walking past the windows on the fourteenth floor, I'm so tempted to just disappear for a day without anyone knowing where I am. But if I leave the building I'd have to give Boris a good enough reason to believe. And I doubt he will let me leave now that I will have to talk to the authorities soon. I visited grandfather a few times and he didn't once mention anything to me about his bail hearing, can it be that Boris could be lying to me?

But what would Boris gain by lying about a bail hearing? If there was a bail hearing than surely grandfather would have told me to show up and to 'make all the right noises in all the right places'.

I'm walking through the hallway towards the door that leads up to the roof, when I see the same BEGA employee Boris always sends to 'inform' me that he wants to see me.

I swiftly climb through an open window out onto a wide ledge to avoid being seen by the guy, I don't feel like negotiating with Boris at this present time. He walks right past the window without seeing me.

"Have something to hide?" I turn around and see Darrius standing behind me busy smoking. "What's his name?" I ask in a tone of 'you're bothering me'. If I was going to do a good job at avoiding certain people, I better know their names. "Dimitri." He finishes his cigarette and climbs through the window and disappears down the hallway. I watch him until he is out of sight and then I sit down with my legs hanging off the ledge.

I'm going to have to make a decision, either I stay and give a good testimony that will rule in grandfather's favour or I run away again back to the streets and starve to death. I don't feel like sleeping in cold wet back alleys again, or go without having any food to eat for days.

I've been sitting out here for quite some time now far away in thought when I hear someone knocking on the window just above my head. I turn only to see that it's Boris. I get up and climb back through the window.

Boris turns around and starts making his way to the elevator. I follow without him having to say anything. He walks into the elevator and I follow and stand next to him. It feels so strange, the last time I was in an elevator with Boris was back in the abbey. And I was a lot younger, a lot shorter.

Boris holds out his hand. "Your hand." I look down at his hand but I stay still. Boris seeing that I'm not going to co-operate takes my arm by the wrist and slides my sleeve slightly back. I try and move away but he only tightens his grip. "Stand still."

He takes out something from his pocket and puts it on my wrist, and it clicks closed. It looks just like a normal wrist watch. He's probably going to give me a time schedule to follow now, he's just ruling out the excuses I might use for being late.

"It's fitted with a tracking device, and don't worry it's unbreakable it cannot be removed except by the only slot key that I have or by cutting off your hand. And I think that you want to keep your hand."

He slides my sleeve back down and let go of me. Not once did he look directly at me. I stand there dead silent not really sure what just happened. Boris lifts his hand and playfully ruffles my hair. "This way I can't lose you anywhere." I take my wrist in my hand and feel around the watch, it feels almost like a cuff.

Now I'm upset with myself, I didn't even put up a fight and now it's too late. "It's not that bad Kai." For some reason those words made me calmer. The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open, Boris walks out first. "Come." I follow him to his office and enter after him.

 **Later**

I've been standing next to the window for quite some time now, Boris hasn't said a word. What is he trying to do? "You know what's strange, grandfather didn't mention anything to me about a bail hearing."

Boris doesn't look up from the papers he is busy with. "Maybe he is not so sure about you being in control of the situation, the last time that happened you sent him to jail and destroyed just about everything he ever worked for." I feel an argument coming on and decide it would be better if I just leave now. As I walk towards the door Boris stops me.

"I didn't say you can leave." I turn around rather annoyed. "You didn't say what I'm doing here either." Boris still doesn't look up from the papers. "We're waiting for Hiro, he said he wanted to talk to me about you. I only thought it would be fair for you to be present in your own defence."

I walk back to the window and continue to stare outside, wanting this wait to be in silence. "Tell me Kai, do you think that Hiro would survive a few training sessions in the abbey?" I just keep staring out of the window pretending I didn't hear him. I don't want to talk about the abbey, ever.

"Kai I'm not convinced you have a hearing problem." He had a tone in his voice I don't feel comfortable with to aggravate. I keep quiet for a moment. "Why would you want to give the one person that is trying to get evidence on you a firsthand experience?"

Boris smirks but doesn't look up. "I didn't say I was going to give him a firsthand experience, I only asked if you think he would survive real training and the answer to that would be...?" I tilt my head slightly to the side still annoyed. "No." Flat and simple.

Boris looks up. I can see his reflection in the window. "So you do remember what happened in the abbey." Dammit I should've kept my mouth shut, I finally convinced everyone I can't remember anything and with one word I'm found out. Not that I think Boris ever believed me when I said I couldn't remember.

A knock on the door interrupts the conversation. Hiro enters and eyes me out before stepping in front of Boris's desk. "You wanted to talk to me about something." Boris asks slightly annoyed, he waited far too long for Hiro to show. He definitely needed some obedience training.

"Yes, about Kai." Looking up towards me. "He not part of the BEGA team any longer. I'm kicking him out." I'm a bit surprised but Hiro couldn't have made it any easier for me. "That's fine with me, now I don't have to be stuck with the kindergarten." I say in a mocking tone. "How would you know Kai, you weren't even at the training, not once."

Before I can reply Boris breaks up the conversation. "Have you found someone to replace Kai?" Hiro looks at Boris, knowing he didn't do his homework. "Not yet, I'm working on it.".

"Kai will remain on the BEGA team until you have found someone good enough to defeat him, and then only can you kick him off the team." Hiro stays silent for a moment not knowing how to get around that one. "Yes sir." He turns and leaves the office.

"Just when I was rid of him and the BEGA team..." I didn't get to finish. "You still haven't answered my question." Boris's full attention is now on me. I remain silent, I hoped that the conversation with Hiro, Boris might of forgotten about the conversation we were having. I turn back to the window to break eye contact. "Don't give me the silent treatment." Boris stands up from his desk. There's a moment of silence.

"Have a look here Kai." I first turn my head slightly and then the rest of my body follows. "Step closer and have a look here." I step in front of his desk where he places a paper in front of me. "This is the legal papers for Voltaire's bail hearing."

Boris walks around his desk to his book shelf. "There's a line that requires your signature, that says that you will talk to the authorities." I don't feel like reading right now, I just stare blankly at the paper.

Boris walks back from his bookshelf and stands right behind me. I freeze. I can't muster up the energy to move away. He drops another paper in front of me. I'm so far out of my right senses, I don't even care what the second paper is for. Boris puts his left hand on my left shoulder and hands me a pen with the other. I hesitate and then I take the pen from him and then he places that hand on my other shoulder.

The first paper has only one line marked with my name. And the other paper I notice has two lines. One marked Boris Balkov with Boris's signature already signed. The other line marked with my name still blank waiting for my signature. I don't even bother asking what the second one is for, I just want to finish this and leave before Boris makes me do something I don't want to.

I sign my name on the first paper and move to the second. I put the pen to the paper and just before I sign I stop. Boris's grip on my shoulders tighten. "Is there a problem?" I instinctively react. "Nothing is wrong." In the abbey it was made very clear never to complain or ask for anything, it would only bring punishment. I don't want to believe how much the years I spent in the abbey still affects me today. I sign the paper and lay the pen down on top.

Boris lifts his hand from my shoulder and placed it on my head. I slightly tilt my head back and my eyes slowly falls closed as he runs his fingers through my hair and down to the back of my head and then the back of my neck stoping at my collar and grips it gently. A strange pleasant tingle runs down my spine. He leans forward. "i/Still the same little child.i/" He whispers in Russian.

I urge myself to pull away but I can't. I know Boris is messing with my head but it feels so comfortable, the only touch of affection I ever received was from Boris, the only person I ever allowed to touch me... was Boris of all people. He has never hurt me, never laid a finger on me in a hurtful way, just gently touched me.

Boris puts something in my pocket and then steps away from me towards his desk. "That'll be all." I bring my head forward and drop it slightly to the front and then I turn and leave.

 **The next day**

I arrive at the front desk of the prison and I'm busy signing in my name into the form for all grandfather's visitors. When I notice Mr. Dickenson's name, I'm glad I missed him I don't feel like having a confrontation with him right now. I follow the guard to grandfather's cell where he is sitting in the same position with the same chess set.

He seems so clam... like the calm before the storm. I step in. "Grandfather." I greet like before. "Kai." Grandfather answers, that's all I get him to say to me. I sit down in front of him wondering if this visit is going to go without any words like the previous times.

After quite some time of no words being spoken I'm starting to get annoyed, I hate being ignored. I move a chess piece, the previous time that's the best response I got from grandfather. We've been playing in silence for almost the entire visiting time. "So when is the bail hearing?" Grandfather looks up at me with a suspicious expression and pauses for a moment.

"What bail hearing?" Great now either Boris is lying to me or grandfather is playing one of his games with me. I'll go for the first, Boris is one to lie, he's not the one in jail. If grandfather wanted me to put in a good word for him at his bail hearing he wouldn't be trying to upset me now.

I decide it would be better if I didn't tell him about Boris and his supposed bail hearing. "I just thought that you may have somehow gotten a bail hearing." Before we could continue the conversation we are interrupted by a guard telling me my visiting time is over.

I'm walking back to BEGA. I should have asked about the bail hearing sooner then maybe I would have gotten more of a conversation. Grandfather doesn't seem to know anything about a bail hearing. And if he did have one he would definitely know about it. Boris is lying to me, I know it, but what is he gaining out of this. Wait a minute, if there is no bail hearing then what did I sign?

How could I be so negligent and not read what I was signing! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What the hell did I sign! I could've signed my life away and I don't even know it!

I reach the top floor and make my way to Boris office to find out what going on. Boris is walking towards his office from the opposite side of the hallway with Dimitri following shortly after. I stop a few feet away from Boris's office and wait for him to finish giving Dimitri orders. Boris turns to me. "Just in time I have something to discuss with you, step inside." Boris opens the door and lets me enter first.

I walk in and stop not too far in and turn around. Boris closes the door and turns around only to be met with a death glare from me. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" I ask in a tone of obvious anger. Boris steps closer and reach out his hand and places it underneath my chin and with his index finger and thumb stroking my jaw line down to my chin.

"There is no need to give me that look." That immediately wipes my face clear. He drops his hand and walks past me and sits down behind his desk bringing his hands together. "It appears you are only somewhat gullible."

I stay silent for a moment, still with my back turned to him, trying to regain the anger I had a few moments ago. I eventually give up and turn around to face Boris. "What did I sign?" I say in a fairly calm tone. Boris smirks.

"It only occurs to you now to ask?" Boris knows he had me in a position where my guard was down when I signed those papers. "What did I sign?" The anger is slowly returning. Boris just keeps on smirking.

"You have obviously found out that there is no bail hearing. But there will be a bail hearing coming soon that you can count on." I will not fall for that one again.

In the abbey we were taught never to show any emotion and I did my best to hide that I still care about grandfather in some strange dysfunctional way. But Boris knows me too well and he used that emotion against me.

"What did I sign?" I repeat myself for the third time, getting to dangerous grounds now. "Is there an echo in here?" Boris mocks knowing I'm just about completely at his mercy now. "What did I sign Boris!" I slam my fists on his desk.

Boris suddenly stands up out of his chair. His sudden action scares me and I freeze. He remains motionless for a few seconds, then he reaches his hands towards me over the desk. I want to smack his hands away but my body refuses to obey.

He cups my cheeks in both his hands and strokes his thumbs over the skin just underneath my eyes, as of to wipe away tears. I can feel my facial expression relax, I fight off the urge to close my eyes.

"All in good time, Kai. All in good time." Boris whispers.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of Chapter 5

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

 **There you have it, let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has had a makeover as well - TishaLiz**

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. It belongs to Takao Aoki.

\- No yoai, No rape, No sexual abuse. -

"Talking" 'Thinking' = ** _Flashback_** = i/ Russian i/

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 6

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I'm lying in my bed warm and cosy with the covers pulled over my head. I have spent months on the streets with no warm bed to sleep in and no food to eat. Now I have a warm very comfortable bed to sleep in and warm food to eat. Yet some nights I still turn back to being an unwilling slave to insomnia that will last for days at a time.

I've been tossing and turning since I went to bed. I can't stop thinking about those papers Boris made me sign. He refuses to tell me what they were for.

Maybe I could sneak into his office and find out. But then again I don't know how accurate this tracking device on my arm is.

A tracking device, where would I possibly go, I can't just leave, I have nowhere else to go. I thought after spending years away from the abbey, the power Boris had over me might have faded away. I appear to be badly mistaken. His touch, seizes control over me, I can't fight it. When he touches me I freeze, unable to move. I don't know if it's because I'm afraid of him or if I want him to touch me.

I finally dose off quietly.

 _ **=Flashback in dream=**_

I'm being led through the cold poorly lit hallways underneath the abbey. Boris is holding my hand, leading me through the hall that runs past the punishing rooms. At the current time there are some trainees that are in the middle of punishment sessions for reasons unknown. I can hear their screams of pain. I can hear them begging for mercy. I can hear them crying out in pain. I can hear the voices of the abbey guards shouting. With each cry of pain, I can feel their agony. My face shows no emotion, nothing at all. But on the inside I'm terrified. Terrified to be left down here, or to ever be sent down here. My heart is racing, my fear of being left is growing, I haven't even noticed that I've tightened my grip, holding onto Boris's hand for dear life.

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

My eyes shoot open as I jump up in a sitting position. I'm breathing heavily and sweat is dripping from my face. My heart is racing as those images flashes through my mind. After a few minutes I start to calm down. I finally get some much needed sleep only to have my memories come visit me in a nightmare.

I fall back on the bed and pull the covers up to my chin. Boris use to take me for tours through the hallways that passed the punishing rooms every now and then to scare me, to put fear in me. I was so afraid of being sent to the punishing rooms I did more than what people might think possible. Some may think that I had it easy in the abbey not ever being punished, but I trained twice as much, twice as hard as everyone else. I was too afraid to be sent for punishment. Even though I never saw the inside of those rooms I will never forget the screaming, the begging, the cries of pain, it will never stop haunting me in my dreams.

I throw the covers off me and get out of bed. I grab one of my shoes and fiddle around in the bottom of it and pull out a sharp blade. I walk to the bathroom and drop to my knees next to the bathtub and hang the top half of my body over the edge. I find an open spot on my arm and hold the blade in place.

That's why when I went home to visit Grandfather in Japan, I made a deal with him. I enter the Japanese championship and if I win, I don't ever return to the abbey. I just couldn't go back there; I couldn't take it anymore.

I hold the blade still on my arm, after a while I drop the blade and cross my arms, still hanging on the edge of the bathtub and close my eyes. No doubt Boris will check my arms again; I won't give him something to give me a hard time with. The other day he was going to bring the subject up, I never even had a finger laid on me in the abbey, only to leave and then inflict pain on myself.

I turn around and sit with my back against the bathtub. I examine my inner arms. The edition of cuts I've inflicted on myself resemble tally marks, four next to each other and one that cross through them all.

I sit far away in thought when I hear a beeping sound in the room. I get up to investigate, I scan the room following the sound. It seems to becoming from my jacket which is hanging on the closet door. I go through my pockets and find a pager in my right pocket.

I recall the night when I signed those stupid papers, Boris dropped something into my pocket. Afterwards I must have forgotten all about it. There's no need to guess who it is, only one person knows about this pager. An easy way to summon me, with minimum effort.

I check the time on my watch, the very same watch that makes me feel like a prisoner. It's still in the early morning hours. I wonder if I should just ignore it, but then again I don't want him to come to me.

I reach Boris's office only to find his door open. I step closer till Boris is in sight. He sees me. "Step in Kai, we are waiting just for you." We? I slowly step in and try and get a look good around the room to see who else is there, but I see no one.

As I step in I hear the door behind me close. I turn around to see a man standing in front of the door blocking it completely. He looks very familiar but I can't put my finger on where exactly I've seen him before. I remain calm and turn back to Boris. "What is this?" I ask in a suspicious tone. "Sit down Kai." Boris points to the chair in front of me. I decide not the panic until the danger seems obvious. I step closer and sit down.

Not to long the man behind me steps closer and takes a seat in the chair next to me.

I slowly glance at him; he looks so familiar. He turns and looks straight into my eyes. I just glare at him. "This is Ivan; you will be working with him on our next project." I turn my glare towards Boris.

"What project?" Ivan is still looking at me. "As you know Kai, the BEGA corporation has taken over just about every last inch of beyblading word wide. We have the copyrights to every stadium, beyblade permits, beyblade parts and equipment, only BEGA registered members have access to anything that is beyblade copyrighted." Boris says in a smug tone.

Ivan finally turns back to face Boris. I feel slightly relieved; he gives me the creeps. "But there are still a few loop holes. There are a few illegal street dealers where you can still find beyblade parts, BEGA registered or not."

"How is that my problem?" I have a feeling Boris is going to make it my problem. "You know just about everything that goes on in the streets of Moscow. You know it so well." That sounded like a threat to me, almost to say that if I don't play along I will be thrown back out onto the streets. I'm tired and that makes me even more suspicious than usual.

"All you really have to do is to inform Ivan over here of any illegal establishments that you are aware of. And Ivan will make sure they no longer operate illegally. So the end product will be that anyone that is not a BEGA registered member will have absolutely no access to anything that resembles a beyblade. BEGA will control the entire beyblading industry worldwide and I control BEGA." Boris turns to Ivan. "Ivan that will be all, Kai will be in your office at 2pm sharp." Ivan stands up and slightly bows at Boris. "Yes sir, Boris." Ivan turns and leaves.

= ** _Flashback_** =

Boris hands something to a guard and before the guard leaves he slightly bows. "Yes sir, Boris."

 ** _=End of flashback=_**

I recall that all the abbey employees use to answer to Boris in that fashion. Can it be that Ivan use to be one of the abbey's previous employees?

My attention is brought back to Boris when he repeats my name for a second time. "No need to worry Kai, he won't lay a finger on you." Boris tells me in a reassuring way.

"Why are you doing this?" 'Isn't it obvious, money, power, some more money and power.' "Remember the letter I showed you from Voltaire?" I pull him an angry face. "The very good faked letter."

"It wasn't a fake Kai, if you took a moment to read the letter you would have noticed that it was a real letter from Voltaire. But in fact it reads that Voltaire is trying to get a bail hearing and if he does get one I better have the money to bail him out." Boris pulls an evil face and grins. "So I will gain control over anything that spells beyblade and I will do with it as I wish, and when I'm done..." Boris's facial expression changes to a disappointed one. "I'm going to offer Dickenson the chance to buy me out." He smirks. "By the time I'm done, Dickenson and the rest of his sidekicks will be so terrified of what I might do he will be more than willing to pay me twice as much as what this company really is worth. Which I'm sure should be more than enough to bail out Voltaire. Don't you think?"

I just stare at him. "What did I sign?" I ask him completely calm, I figured now might be an interesting time to drastically change the subject. "It wasn't for Voltaire's bail hearing, but you already know that." I'm tired due to a lack of sleep and I definitely don't feel like playing games. "Get to the point." Boris smirks and turns towards the window.

"I'll let you know when the time is right." Back to square one. "Fine." I get up and leave shutting the door behind me rather hard.

 **Later**

I'm sitting in the snow on the roof staring out over the city. Not thinking about anything in particular, I'm too tired to focus on anything specific. I check the time, 1:30pm. I have to be in Ivan's office 2pm sharp. Ivan looks so familiar, I've seen him somewhere before but can't remember where. Only problem is that I didn't bother to ask where his office is. So I'm probably going to have to make a detour stop at Boris office to find out, so I get up and make my way inside.

I'm just about to step out of the elevator when Dimitri steps in. "Do you by any chance know where Ivan's office is?" Maybe Dimitri knows, it's not like Boris can hide Ivan from an entire building... wait he can.

"It's on the 13th floor, the fourth door to the left of the elevator." Information acquired.

I hope this finishes quickly, I'm tired and a headache is starting to make its presence known. I'm in no mood to play domination games.

I make my way to the 13th floor taking my time to make sure I walk into his office 2pm sharp.

I come to his office door and check the time 1:59pm, I knock on the door. "Come in." Ivan's voice answers on the other side of the door. I open the door and step in. It's a normal office with a desk and chair behind it and two chairs in front. "Timing such a valuable thing." Ivan stands to my left in a doorway that leads onto another room.

"Right this way." I pause for a moment, he had better not try anything funny with me, if I feel threatened in any way I will not hesitate to use violence. I walk into the room, it's filled with computers, specifically I notice computers from the abbey's labs. For a moment I'm standing in one of the control rooms back in the abbey.

Ivan walks over to a specific computer. "Have a seat."

I told Ivan everything I know, not like there was that much to tell. The police presence in Moscow is fairly visible and illegal establishments would rather operate where police never bother to check.

I hope I never see Ivan again, I swear he is one of the guards that use to hand down punishments back in the abbey, but my memory fails me.

I'm going to head back to my room to try and get some desperately needed sleep right after I've given these papers to Boris, which Ivan gave to me. I'm not a messenger but I'm so tired I didn't feel like correcting him about it.

I drop the papers onto Boris's desk with no words spoken. He takes a look over them and then push them back over to me. "Complete it, you should know what to do with it." I take the papers back and leave, I don't feel like starting an argument that it's not in my job description.

I shut the door behind me and throw the papers down on the desk to my left. I walk over to my bed and lie down. I'll do the papers in the morning, but first I'm going to try and get some form of rest.

I've been lying on my bed with my eyes closed but still wide awake for the past hour. I decide to get up and finish the papers, it's about budgeting for exhibition matches. Grandfather made me study a lot of financial strategies, so I don't find it hard to complete the work. I might as well go and give them to Boris, it's not like I'm going to lose any sleep.

I'm walking through the hallways, the building is dark and it's dead silent, everyone has already gone to bed. Boris will be awake; he's always awake till all hours of the night. Brainstorming ideas to take over the world.

I reach his office and knock, I can see the light inside shining underneath the door. There's a moment of silence before there's an answer. I step in and close the door behind me. Boris is standing behind his desk, to the far left corner of his office is a couch with a table in front, on top are stacks of papers, it's where I can tell he has been sitting.

"Kai what can I do for you." Boris seems a bit relieved that it's me and not someone else, but I may be imagining it. I step closer and hand him the papers. He takes it and moves back to the couch and sits. He checks the papers one by one looking for any mistakes. I move closer to the couch and wait to hear his verdict.

"Sit down." Boris doesn't look up from the papers. I sit down, too tired to think otherwise. After a while of silence, I wipe the sleep out of my eyes with the palms of my hands and then rest my head in my hands.

A moment later Boris places his hand on my opposite shoulder and pulls so that I lay down with my head next to his leg still half sitting. I don't have the energy to pull away. I bring my arms to my chest and close my eyes, I feel so comfortable. Boris starts to runs his fingers through my hair on the side of my head until I finally fall asleep.

Boris looks down at Kai. 'You will always be mine Kai, and no one else's.'

I wake up feeling warm and comfortable, I don't want to move, just want to drift back to sleep. I imagine to myself that I feel someone's hand resting on my forehead. Then I remember where I am, slowly I open my eyes to slits just to confirm that my memory is correct.

By the view I have lying on my side I don't fully recall where I am, I try to sit up to get a better look when the hand on my forehead gently pulls my head back down onto the couch. "Go back to sleep." Boris voice, Boris's hand still on my forehead. I'm too tired and feel too comfortable to be suspicious right now, Boris never hurt me before why would he start now. I close my eyes, and let sleep carry me away.

I wake up due to hearing my name. I feel a hand on my upper arm. I slowly open my eyes allowing it to adjust to the light. "It's time to get up." Boris is sitting on the same spot from last night right next to me.

As I move my arm to push myself up, Boris stands up as well and walks over to his desk, sits down and starts typing on his computer. I pull off a blanket that had been thrown over me, I wipe my eyes and then get up and leave in silence.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 6

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

 **How's that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Is anyone reading this? -TishaLiz**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

\- No yoai, No rape, No sexual abuse. -

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,

Past and Present

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 7

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,

 ** _=Flashback in dream=_**

I just drew a match on purpose, ending the beybattle with the other kid's beyblade and my own landing outside the dish at the same time. I did my best to cover that I did that on purpose, hoping that Boris didn't notice that… this time.

I exit the room into the hallway where Boris is standing. He holds out his hand. "Come." I hesitantly step closer and take his hand. He doesn't say anything so I assume I got away with the little trick I just pulled. I notice that Boris leads me right past all the doors on the floor and straight to the elevator at the end. This elevator in particular leads only down to the basements, down to the punishment rooms.

I loosen my grip a little, but Boris only tightens his. We take the elevator down in silence. We reach the bottom and Boris leads me to a door. It's an observation room with a one-way mirror.

Boris picks me up and let me stand on a chair since I'm too short I can't see what's on the other side of the mirror. Once on the chair I see the boy I had just faced a few moments ago. His hands are chained above his head. He's a lot older than I am, I'd guess about by 3 maybe 4 years. One of the guards is standing behind him with a whip in his hand waiting for Boris's signal to start the punishment.

The guard lifts his hand that holds the whip and brings it down onto the bare back of the victim at hand. The kid starts to scream out in pain, and I flinch. Once more the whip is brought down onto his back and another scream is heard echoing through the hallways. I flinch again.

Boris places his arms around me hugging me from behind. "I assume you know what you are here for." Boris whispers to me. I stay silent knowing I have done wrong. I could've easily beaten this kid, he would've ended up here in anyway, the only difference would of been that I didn't have here to see it. I only tried to save him from this.

The whip is brought down again onto the boy's back, with a disturbingly loud scream of pain following. I jump slightly, I can feel the tears in my eyes but I try my best to blink them away. If I cry now, I'll be the next one in that room. I close my eyes and a tear escapes my eye.

"Hush, hush." Boris whispers still holding me in a hug.

= ** _End of flashback_** =

My eyes shoot open with tears in them. I feel like crying. My heart is beating a few miles an hour, sweat is falling from my face. I'm breathing like I've just ran for my life. I look around the room. It was just dream. I rest my head in my hands. I can still faintly hear those terrifying cries of pain in my mind.

I don't think Boris is sorry for doing that to me. Although I'm glad that I was never at the receiving end of that whip, but I was hurt with every lash. Boris used comfort to hurt me. He hugged me while he was tearing me apart on the inside.

I inflicted pain on myself for so many years trying to make the unseen pain on the inside go away.

I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs resting my head on my knees. I start rocking myself in silence. I think back to the other night when I was sleeping on Boris's couch, as he was running his fingers gently through my hair. It felt so nice, I wouldn't mind that right now. But this is the same person that did this to me. What is wrong with me.

But still, Boris did look after me in some strange way I suppose.

= ** _Flashback_** =

I'm standing in my grandfather's office in Japan. Grandfather said that he's sending me to a place where I will be taught to be the best. I'm kind of excited to get out of this mansion away from grandfather for a while, it would be nice to get a break from the severe study sessions.

As I'm standing in front of the desk there's a knock on the door. "Enter." Grandfather answers. Boris steps in, I know him from before when he would come to the mansion to discuss business with grandfather. "Voltaire." Boris bows slightly. "Boris you know Kai." Boris turns and looks to me. "Yes, of course."

Me going to the abbey was discussed beforehand this is merely the formalities of the 'transaction'. "Kai you will obey Boris's every command and do not let me hear otherwise, and you will revere to Boris as sir." He turns to Boris. "I want you to treat him like any other child in that abbey no exceptions. He will be treated just like everyone else until he stands out to be treated differently." That was permission for Boris to physically punish me like the others. "I'll see to that personally Voltaire."

"Then that will be all." Voltaire dismisses us both. Boris walks to the door and opens it. "Let's go Kai, the flight will be long." I nod. "Yes sir." And I follow.

 ** _=End of Flashback=_**

Grandfather ordered Boris to treat me just like everyone else, even with physical torture. I wasn't surprised that grandfather would allow that. But Boris never treated me like the other trainees in the abbey.

If this is how messed up I am without ever being physically punished, then I don't even want to know how screwed up I could have been had I been on the receiving end of those punishments I was often forced to observe.

 **With the Bladebreakers and the other teams** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

They are discussing who's going to be in the team to battle against The Justice Five League.

The teams are sitting around a table all drinking hot chocolate except for the Demolition Boys, they were very well taught never to accept anything from anyone.

"The exhibition matches of the BEGA team is helping me collect some information about them."Said Kenny sitting in front of dizzy. "That will help since not one of us has ever heard of any one of them... except for a certain somebody." Max adds.

"Well they are good, Garland defeated Tala and made it look easy." Bryan said in revengeful tone. "Yeah, something is definitely up with them, we had a lot more than just your average everyday training." Spencer adds in the same tone. You can hear they are both out for revenge. "Boris is up to something." Bryan turns to look at Spencer.

"Maybe one of you guys should blade on the team." Tyson suggests. "Tala is our captain and the strongest on our team. And he is lying in the hospital right now." Said Spencer looking at Tyson.

"I can defeat him, I will defeat him, I will avenge Tala's defeat." Bryan is out for blood. "It's too bad that Kai jumped ship to their team." Hilary says without thinking.

"Kai, that traitor!" Bryan jumps in. "I would like to face him and teach him a thing or two." Bryan is standing up with clenched fists ready to punch someone. "Boy, you really don't like Kai do you?" Mariah asks Bryan. "Why not?" Adds Lee.

"Kai should know what kind of person Boris is, he spent some time in the abbey during the finals last year. I doubt Kai didn't notice what was going on down there." Bryan answers annoyed. "It's not just that, when Kai came to the abbey, he was Boris favourite from the word go." Spencer adds. "Yeah, it was like the rest of the abbey didn't matter much. Kai got all the attention." Ian pushes in. "We spent years in the abbey training trying to get ahead and then Kai just waltz in and takes first place." Ian finishes.

"Of course Kai will know what went on in the abbey, he was there before." Tyson recalls Boris telling him that Kai use to train there.

"Hmm?" That caught the Demolition Boys attention. "What do you mean Kai was there before?" Spencer asks before Bryan can. "Boris told me that Kai was once part of the bladers that trained in the base below the abbey, and then Kai and Mr. Dickenson confirmed it. So Boris wasn't lying." Tyson answers surprised that the Demolition Boys didn't know. 'Didn't they know each other when they were younger?'

"I've spent my whole life in the abbey and I had never seen or heard of Kai before." Bryan answers like he is being lied to. "Trust me if Kai grew up in the abbey he would know what happened down in the basements, and any normal person that got to leave that place would die before going back." Ian adds. "But then again we all know just how normal Kai is." Rey finally speaks.

"Was it really that bad in the abbey?" Max asks after Ian's comment about dying first. Ian looks to Max with an expression of 'woops shouldn't have let that slip'.

When the case about the abbey came into court, no one was there to testify. Nobody said anything so eventually the case was thrown out of court due to a lack of evidence. The abbey was searched but there was no equipment or documents or anything found that could be used as evidence. When Dickenson just didn't let go of the matter Boris threatened to sue for harassment, a case he would of won because there was no evidence to support Dickenson's claims.

The Demolition Boys didn't say anything and Kai had disappeared long before the case came up. So everyone involved decided just to let get go and never speak of it again.

"But didn't Kai say that he had some memory loss or something like that?" Ian asks quickly trying to change the subject. "Maybe Kai joined BEGA so that he can spy on Boris?" Kenny looks up from dizzy. "Hiro is already doing that." Max answers.

"Someone could've told me that before Hiro went on TV and advertised it." Tyson is angry because he was only told after. "Maybe Boris is black mailing Kai?" Lee suggests. "With what can Boris possibly be black mailing Kai with?" asks Tyson. "You don't know Boris, if there isn't some dirt on Kai he will make it up." Ian answers.

 **With Mr. Dickenson and Bruce** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

"This is getting out of hand. We have to do something before there's nothing we can dol." Bruce is sitting in front of Mr. Dickenson's desk. "I know, but what else can we do?" Mr. Dickenson is standing with his hands behind his back looking out of the window. "Boris is gaining more control as we speak, he doesn't even care to cover up his traks." Bruce is using a worried tone.

"I went to visit Voltaire." Dickenson doesn't turn around to look at the expression on Bruce's face. "What for Mr. Dickenson?" Bruce is surprised what could they possibly have to discuss? "I went to ask Voltaire if he would testify against Boris." That was a last option. But of course Voltaire wouldn't, if he did then he would be admitting he was guilty and arise more evidence on him, also then he won't have someone to bail him out.

"And?" Bruce sounds hopeful but already know the answer. "He said the Biovolt incident is over and to leave it at that." Dickenson is still staring out of the window. "Incident, I like that wording." Bruce adds sarcastically.

Dickenson turns around. "Kai has also been visiting his grandfather quite often." Bruce looks at Dickenson. "Kai?" Kai has been missing since the championship last year, they even had the authorities look for Kai. But no one could find him, it was like he just jumped off the planet.

Because Kai needed a new legal guardian after his grandfather went to jail and Dickenson couldn't have him in his care, they decided to sign Kai in Bruce's care until further development. So Bruce felt somewhat responsible for Kai. But was relieved when Kai didn't come to live with them due to obvious reasons and he never bothered to tell Tyson about it.

"I can understand that Kai may want to tell his grandfather he never wants to see him again, but he doesn't need to visit more than once for that." Bruce is wondering why Kai would want anything to do with Voltaire after what he did to him. Dickenson doesn't answer knowing that Kai may still care about his grandfather.

"Boris isn't allowed to visit Voltaire due to the fact that they were working together, do you think that Boris is using Kai to communicate with Voltaire?" Dickenson remains silent for a moment. "That is another option to consider, but I doubt that Kai would let himself be used again and even less by Boris."

"Do you think Kai is in on whatever Boris might be up to?" Bruce is insinuating that Kai is working with Boris. "No, never, not Kai." "Then what is he doing at BEGA, if he were spying he would of told us right?" Bruce is suspicious.

Dickenson turns back to the window not knowing what to think. Kai can't possibly want anything to do with Boris and if Kai is spying he won't let anyone know unless he has what he went for.

"But then again if you think about it, this is really Kai's fault." Dickenson turns around to face Bruce. "If Kai had testified against Voltaire and Boris rather than to run away, then Voltaire would've gotten a longer sentence and Boris would be in jail right now rather than being busy taking over the world of Beyblading." Bruce is blaming all of this on Kai. "There's no need to blame the boy." Dickenson has always stood in Kai's defence, but Bruce has a point.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 7

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Thanks for reading the story so far!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still do not own Beyblade. But I do own this fanfic story.

\- No yoai, No rape, No sexual abuse. -

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 8

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

With Mr. Dickenson

Mr. Dickenson, Bruce and the legal attorneys are all sitting around a table in a board room where Mr. Dickenson has called for a meeting asap.

"Gentlemen, I just had a very interesting call from Boris Balkov." At the mention of his name the room immediately quieted down and all the attention now on Mr. Dickenson. "Mr. Balkov is offering me a chance to buy him out. And to take over the BEGA corporation."

There's seems to be some excitement in the room, the legal attorneys have been looking for a faint hope to try and remove power from Boris Balkov.

Bruce looks to Mr. Dickenson with a concerned expression. They have tried everything to take BEGA out of Boris's clutches and now he's just handing them a chance to take it? Something's not right.

An attorney leans forward. "For how much?" Knowing very well it would not come cheap. Mr. Dickenson pauses for a moment to think of the best way to break it gently but to no avail. "55 billion." Mr. Dickenson answers grimly, having no idea where they were going to find that kind of money. "What!" Bruce moves forward in his chair, clearly shocked. "It's not nearly worth that much."

"What about the copyrights?" Another attorney asks. "Everything." Mr. Dickenson answers. "So gentlemen, have a look at the financial figures and try and come up with a strategy and let me know as soon as possible. Mr. Balkov only gave us a week to come to a decision."

The attorneys get up and start making their way to the door. Very excited about the project at hand, this is the best opportunity they've had in months, they will not let it slip by them.

"Now what?" Bruce remains sitting. "I'm not so sure, Boris is practically handing BEGA to us." Dickenson has a worried expression. "He's up to something."

"Well either we get the money from somewhere and buy out Boris or we can let this opportunity slip through our fingers and let a madman run the beyblading industry." Bruce say knowing there is no other options.

There's a moment of silence. "But what worries me is, what is Boris going to do with that money once he has it?" Bruce asks knowing it can be worse than BEGA.

 **Back in the BEGA building late afternoon**.

I'm standing in front of Boris's office after he summoned me via the stupid pager. This situation with Boris is just messing with my head, I have no idea what to be prepared for each time I come to his office.

I lift my hand and just before I knock Boris's voice comes from inside. "Come in." Now that's creepy, I didn't even make a sound. I look down at the door knob for a moment and then place my hand on it opening the door and enter.

Boris is standing in front of the window next to the couch in the far left corner looking outside. "Phase 5 of my brilliant plan is near completion." Boris says in a smug tone. "And why would I want to know this?" I ask uninterested. Boris turns and looks at me. "You do want your grandfather out of jail don't you?" I don't answer.

Boris walks over to me. "Of course you do Kai." Boris answers for me.

I stay silent not knowing what to say. I do want grandfather out of jail, I'm just worried what he might do once he's out. But then again grandfather lost everything except for the empty mansion back in Japan. What can he possibly do?

I just keep staring at Boris waiting for the next comment, and Boris is staring back at me waiting for me to say something. It's now turning into a staring contest, after a while I give him the best death glare I can muster up.

Boris steps closer and for a moment it seems like he's going to repeat the same action as the other day. He places his hand under my chin and with his index finger and thumb he strokes my jaw line, as I start to pull back Boris tightens his grip and holds my head steady.

He lifts my head so I look him directly in the eyes. "I told you before not to give me that look." Boris says angrily.

My heart starts racing at the tone he just used. Like this was supposed to be a punishment but got a warning instead.

Boris releases his grip. "You may go." I slowly turn and leave his office. The way he just treated me made me feel like a little child that has just been deprived of something.

 **Night Time** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I've decided to go to bed early and catch up on some much needed sleep, the nightmares have been robbing me of some nights. I'm lying on my right side with the covers pulled only up to my waist. I'm roaming through my thought when there's a knock on the door.

I ignore it; I really don't care who it is. There's a second knock. I'm just ignore that as well, I'm not expecting anyone and it wouldn't be Boris, he would just page me if he wanted to speak to me.

After a while of silence, I hear a key in the door. Still lying down I open my eyes a crack and look at the door. The only people who will have keys would either be Boris or BEGA secretly...or Ivan. As the door open I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep.

I want to see who is stupid enough to come in with me in the room. I can hear the door close again and then locked after.

For a moment I think the person left after seeing me, but then I hear someone move around in the room coming closer. I keep my eyes closed listening intently. The person sits down on the bed right in front of me. It's Boris, only Boris would dare to come this close to me. My heart starts picking up pace.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep Kai, I know you're wide awake." I keep my eyes closed, I don't know what to say to Boris. I can feel him looking down at me, I remain still knowing he is examining every breath I take.

After a long moment of complete silence, I hear movement. I tense when I feel Boris slowly out lining the one triangle on my left cheek with his finger. It tickles slightly.

"Don't want to talk to me." He sounds disappointed. He stands up and pulls the covers up to my shoulders and leaves in the same way he came in.

Once he's gone I open my eyes. His actions felt almost like saying sorry for earlier. It's been like that ever since my early days in the abbey, one moment he would scorn me and the next he would comfort me. It confuses me more than anything else.

 **Early Morning** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I wake up from hearing a beeping sound coming from the pager. I push the covers off and check the time it was just about time for me to get up anyway.

I come to the elevator and it has a sign hanging on it reading 'out of order'. Now that's strange. I start making my way to the top floor using the stairs, this is going to be a long walk.

I reach the 13th floor and hear movement in the hallway. I open the door a crack just enough for me to see what is on the other side. There are people busy carrying things out of Ivan's office and into the elevator. That's why the elevator is out of order they probably don't want to be disturbed.

I finally reach Boris's office. He's sitting behind his desk sorting some papers. "Aware of the movement on the 13th floor?" I was just wondering if he knows. "We can't have evidence on the property if there should be an unexpected search of the building."

'Especially with Hiro sneaking around playing Macgyver.' That's got to be the computers that came out of the abbey, if they were to fall into the wrong hands it would mean the end of the road for Boris.

"I've given Dickenson an offer to buy me out and take over BEGA, he will be coming around today so we can discuss the particulars of the transaction. There will be contracts involved and Dickenson and myself need someone from each parties to sign as a witnesses. I want you to sign as a witness for me."

I step closer, "What's wrong with Dimitri?" I'm trying to avoid picking Boris's side in front of Mr. Dickenson.

"You think I can trust him? How sure are you he's not a spy for Dickenson, or playing Hiro's wingman?" He smirks at his own comment. I didn't suspect Dimitri of doing anything like spying. He really looks like he is playing for this side of the field, but looks can be deceiving.

"Not so sure are you?" Boris asks after my long pause. "I don't stalk people." Boris smirks. "No, you only blackmail others to stalk people for you." He knows about Darrius, but how?

"What makes you think that?" I can see he's not guessing, he knows. "Cameras are a very resourceful medium." I didn't see any cameras. "Yes, and with what exactly am I blackmailing someone with?" I didn't spot any cameras anywhere; I think Boris made that one up.

Boris just stares back at me not answering. "You don't know do you? There are no cameras either are there?" I smirk, I've got him now, I've caught him out.

"Very clever Kai, you always had a talent for spotting cameras as well as avoiding them." Boris doesn't like to be pushed into a corner and that comment just hinted it.

"When will Mr. Dickenson be here?" I let up now before I regret pursuing a matter I'm going to end up losing. Boris smirks knowing I just threw in the towel. "11am, be here."

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I open the door to the roof and walk out letting the door behind me swing shut. I see Darrius and walk up behind him. "Tell me, who else are you spying for?" He turns around and sighs. "Let's just say that you weren't the only one who caught me smoking."

I knew it. "Who else?" He turns back. "That Dimitri guy, he dragged me to Boris' office. And Boris made me a deal. I tell him everything I see and I get to stay." I knew there were no cameras. "What else does he know that I don't?" Darruis stands up and brush the snow off. "Nothing much except that Dimitri guy seems to have a liking for basements as well as that Hiro dude."

Darrius walks to the door and leaves the roof. So that's where Boris got his suspicions from about Dimitri.

I stay standing in the same spot for a few mor minutes thinking, This entire building could be infested with people cheering for Mr. Dickenson. Suddenly the door opens and I turn around. It's Hiro talking on a phone, the moment he sees me he stops dead in his tracks and stops talking. I give him a glare that reads 'piss off'.

He turns around and leave, I quickly follow him wondering what he has to say, what I'm not allowed to hear. He's standing on the stairs talking to Mr. Dickenson, I hear him saying that he can't find anything discriminating to use as evidence. He finishes the phone conversation and suddenly looks back up at the door where I'm currently standing.

"Interesting conversation." Hiro remains quiet for a moment not sure what to say. "So what are you doing here Kai, spying on Boris or working for him?"

Hiro must of heard Dickenson's theory of what happened in the abbey. "Neither." That was true, I wasn't here for either side, I just wanted a place to stay. Hiro stands staring at me when his phone rings. He gives me a look and then answers the phone. By the time he looks back up I'm long gone.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Twenty minutes before I'm supposed to be in Boris office I'm standing in front of his desk. "Why so early, here to try and talk your way out of it?"

"I want to see the document I'll be signing." Boris opens a drawer to his right and pulls out a paper and hands it to me. I'm going to read this one before I sign it.

Boris smirks. "That's strange you never really learned from your mistakes before Kai." I look at him very unimpressed. I'm sure he's talking about all those matches I drew in the abbey.

Not too long and there is a knock on the door. Dimitri steps in. "Mr. Dickenson is here sir." "Good send him in." And Dimitri steps out. "You can take your place next to me Kai." Boris waves his hand to his right.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 8

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade. Or the characters. Or the money they make. Imagine having the money to buy whatever you want, whenever you want, where ever you want. Yeah, that's a dream.

\- No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse. -

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 9

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,

I'm walking out at the back of the BEGA building, I'm planning to go visit grandfather. What for I'm not too sure, it's not like we're talking, that kind of hurts in a way. Just about my whole life I hated how he treated me and now I'm feeling hurt because he's not giving me any attention, how stupid of me. So stupid but I still want his attention.

I decide to walk through the park for a change of scenery. it's s empty and deserted.

I walk past the swings and decide to sit.

= ** _Flashback_** =

"I want the full amount of money divided into four separate amounts and deposited into these accounts." Boris hands Mr. Dickenson an envelope with papers inside. "I want the money in those accounts in exactly three weeks, then only will I start to removing my property from the building."

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

I wonder why Boris wants the money in four separate accounts. He's definitely busy with some under the table business. And now I'm branded as a traitor yet again, by standing on Boris's side signing for him.

I didn't say much, I just kept my emotionless mask in place. I could see that Mr. Dickenson had so many questions to ask me, I'm glad he didn't get a chance. I wouldn't know what to tell him. He just wouldn't understand, no one would.

I hear someone trying to sneak up on me, I stand up and turn to face who ever thought they were stealthy enough.

i/Definitely psychic.i/ Ian comments sarcastically. Bryan and Spencer standing to his right. i/You know Kai from where we're standing you appear as a traitor, siding with Boris. i/ Bryan taunts.

I know it looks that way, I don't even bother to defend myself. i/Story has it that you trained in the abbey when you were younger, then you know more than what you make people believe Kai.i/ Spencer steps in.

I just smirk and turn my back on them and start walking away in silence. They wouldn't understand either.

i/Hey, don't walk away when we're busy talking to you!i/ Bryan shouts after me.

I stop and turn around, Bryan has his launcher pointed at me ready to launch. I give him a chuckle as to say 'you're not strong enough to defeat me' and then I turn back around and walk away. Leaving them behind looking stupid.

 **BEGA** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I arrive back at the BEGA building, I skipped the trip to go visit grandfather. That's the last time I'm passing through the park, I'd rather avoid people that think I owe them an explanation.

I decide to head back to my room, as I'm walking down the hallway I notice my door is slightly. I further open my door and catch Ivan searching through my drawers. "Don't forget to look under the bed." I let my presence be known with a sarcastic remark.

Ivan turns to look at me and just continues. "Boris wants to see you in his office." He informs me like he's not busy scratching through my drawers right in front of me. There's nothing in them but it's still my drawers. But who could care he's wasting his time anyway there's nothing to find.

 **Top Floor** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I step into Boris' office where he is standing by his bookshelf paging through a book, I fail to see what it's about. "What was the hold up in the park" Boris asks not even looking up to see if it's me.

Well that confirmed that the watch on my arm is fitted with a real tracking device.

"Ran into some old acquaintances." I study the paintings he has on his walls, I never really pictured him one for admiring paintings. "In particularly?" Boris asks still with his attention in the book. "Your previous stooge squad." Boris chuckles at this. "And are they looking for a place in BEGA?" He already knows the answer to that so I don't say anything.

"Why four accounts?" I change the subject. "Insurance." Boris closes the book and places it back on the shelf and picks up another. "What are you going to do with the money?" He's probably going to put it aside for grandfather's bail but with Boris you may never know.

"You already know the answer to that." Then it is for bail. "Where are you going to hide out till then?" I ask assuming he's going to disappear.

"We are going back to Japan." I turn to look at Boris and frown. "We?" If he's taking employees with him maybe he's planning on starting some corporation in Japan.

"You're coming with me." I freeze, I didn't expect that. " What for..." I'm interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Boris places the book back in the bookshelf. "Enter." Boris answers as he walks back to his desk.

Ivan enters and closes the door behind him with his gaze fixed on me. I glare back at him. I turn to Boris. "What's he going through my room for?" It's as if I'm not trusted, not like I would blame him, I've proved before I can't be trusted. "Something turned up missing, so all the rooms are being searched." By the tone Boris uses tells me that it's something the world shouldn't know about. "You know who I suspect." I'm pointing the finger at Hiro.

Ivan steps closer to Boris' desk and takes something out of his pocket and hands it to Boris. If that was found in my room, someone's going to pay. "Where was it found?" Boris looks at Ivan. "It was hidden behind the fire hydrant down in the basement."

 **With Mr. Dickenson** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Bruce steps into Dickenson's office, there are currently three attorney standing in front of the desk. "This is the documents I signed, go through the particulars and see if there is anything that indicates Boris's next move."

Mr. Dickenson hands the envelope to the closest attorney. "Also Boris wants me to divide the money into four separate accounts. Find out to who those accounts belong to."

The attorneys leave the office and Bruce steps closer. "And what did he say?" Mr. Dickenson looks at Bruce. "He giving us three weeks to pay the money then he will remove his property from the building."

"The kids may as well go back to Japan now, if we take over BEGA we are going to cancel the justice five league matches. No need for them to stay here in Russia any longer." Bruce says.

 **The next day** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I'm walking on my old route to the prison to visit grandfather after having to cancel yesterday's plans. The procedure is always the same, come to the gate, state my business, provide identity, sign in and then be led to grandfather's cell.

I can't believe it; grandfather still has the same chess board in front of him. I step into the cell and grandfather glances to see who it is. "Grandfather." He doesn't look up. "Kai."

I don't bother wasting time sitting in silence, I move a chess piece. After some time playing in silence I move a piece far forward towards grandfather. He reaches out his hand and takes hold of mine. The palm of my hand facing down. He brings his other hand closer and moves my sleeve back, I try and pull away but he doesn't let go.

Once my sleeve is moved all the way up to my elbow he turns my inner arm around to face upwards, thus revealing the hideous scars. At that moment it even looks horrifying to me. I just stare at my own arm not able to look up.

Grandfather holds out his hand. "Other arm." I put my other arm under the table refusing to give it to him. Grandfather stays silent. When he lets go of my arm, I quickly pull my sleeve back down.

Grandfather looks so disappointed; I hate that look. I try and think of something to say, anything to take that look off his face. "What a disgrace." He says that in his hateful way. He hates me.

My heart stops at that remark. I get up and make my way to the door. Grandfather reaches out to grab my arm, but I pull my arm away before he could grasp it. I won't allow grandfather to touch me.

 **On the BEGA building's roof late at night** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I'm sitting in the snow with my back against the wall hugging my legs with my forehead resting on my knees feeling sorry for myself. Thinking about my visit to grandfather. It's true, it's a disgrace what I've been doing to myself. It's just how he said it that really cut me deep inside.

I'm not crying but I can feel warm tears falling down my cheeks. He never really took care of me before why would he care that I'm cutting myself.

"You're going to catch a cold." I look up to see Boris standing in front of me. I was so busy drowning in self-pity I didn't even notice movement. He narrows his eyes a bit, he didn't expect to see me crying. He holds out his hand. "Come." I just look at his hand and then I turn my face away not reacting like he wanted.

He bends down and roughly pulls me up to my feet by my jacket. That scared me, I suddenly become fully aware. He starts pulling me towards the door, just as we get inside he pulls me up straight. "Walk." Right now I'm too scared to disobey and I follow him.

We enter the elevator that takes us to the top floor. We enter his office and he takes me by the upper arm again and pulls me forward slowly.

"What is crying?" He asks in an annoyed tone.

"Emotion." I answer automatically.

"And what is emotion?" He raises his tone slightly. This was drilled into the heads of the abbey trainees.

"Weak." I say just above a whisper.

Boris let's go of my arm and steps in front of me with his back turned to me. "And what are you?" He asks calm and softly.

He is pointing out that I'm being weak, but this is not the abbey. I remain silent not answering. Boris suddenly turns around. "What are you Kai!"

His tone is angry and for a moment it looks like he's going to back hand me. I screw my eyes shut and bring my shoulders up and brace myself for impact. But I feel nothing, I keep my eyes closed.

I feel Boris cupping my cheek and then tenderly wiping the tears away. That makes me relax slightly and I open my eyes but still I look down. Boris places his hands on my shoulders and starts pushing me further into his office slowly. I follow, unaware of the direction until I reach the couch which prevents me from moving back and I sit down. Boris gently pushes me down further so that I'm laying down on the couch. "Get some sleep, you're tired." Boris tells me in a calm tone. I close my eyes and lay still.

After a few minutes I'm still wide awake. I can hear Boris shuffling around papers on his desk and then there's silence. I suddenly hear Boris sit down right next to me on the couch. He places his hand on my forehead. "It's alright Kai." He whispers gently.

Then he runs his fingers through my hair. "It's alright." I relax and feel warm and strangely cared for. Why? In one moment he would hurt me and then the next he would be nice to me.

He places his hand back on my forehead. "Tell me what's wrong." He whispers. "Grandfather." I answer also in a whisper. He runs his fingers through my hair again and then returns his hand to my forehead. "He hates me." I feel like crying again.

"Your grandfather may be very unhappy with you Kai, but he doesn't hate you." Still in a whisper. The urge to cry disappears, what Boris just said made me feel better. Suddenly I feel stupid for crying. "I'm sorry." I apologize for my behaviour.

"No need to apologize, I understand you're tired." Boris replies.

Just like when a little child is tired. Boris stays sitting on the couch till I finally fall asleep.

 **Early Morning** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I wake up feeling comfortable then I remember where I am. I sit up and look around the office, there no sign of Boris. This may be a very good opportunity to find those papers I signed. I'm just about to get up from the couch when the door opens and Boris walks in. He stops in front of his desk and turns to look at me.

"I hope you're all slept out, you're full of nonsense when you're tired." I look up at him. He's the one that hurt me only to turn around and care for me, and then he wants to tell me that I'm full nonsense. I'm tired of being played with, I'm not a toy.

I get up, pull my jacket right, lift my head up high and head for the door.

"Not so fast." I stop and look at him. He stares back at me not saying anything. After quite some time of standing there staring at each other, my heart starts to pick up pace, but I remain calm. I decide not to pull my death glare again; I already know how that ends. I have no idea what he wants or how he wants me to react.

"What?" I ask calmly. "Don't you ever wonder?" Boris asks me just as calm. "About what?" Boris smirks. "You wonder about a lot of things don't you Kai?" I don't answer. "Why don't you run through the list and I'll tell you when you get to the one I'm talking about?"

"I wonder what you want from me." I answer annoyed.

He was just about to reply when the phone rings. He gives me a look like he's going to ignore the phone and finish this conversation with me. But then he turns to his desk and answers. By the time he gets off the phone I'll be long gone.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of Chapter 9

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me or else the story would of been different.

\- No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse. -

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 10

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

 **Hotel Room Somewhere**

The bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys are in the hotel room. All the other teams have already packed and gone home.

"So are your guy's going to stay here in Russia or are you coming for a visit?" Tyson asks the Demolition Boys. "uhmm, ..." Bryan isn't too sure what to say to Tyson. He really hasn't thought of visiting.

The door to the room opens and Mr. Dickenson steps in the room with a woman following close behind him. "Hello Boys, this is Maxine. She is from the child protection services. "Everyone looks to Maxine. "Nice to meet all of you." She says politely.

"Bryan this is the lady I told you about, you and the rest of your team will be talking to her." Mr. Dickenson informs Bryan.

She steps forward and puts a few thick files and photo albums on the coffee table. It's files of reported missing children and run aways that have never been found. There's a possibility that some of those kids could've ended up in the abbey. It took the child protection services a long time to find someone willing to talk to them.

"These photo's range from 2 years to about 15 years ago, just have a look and see if any faces looks familiar to you." She says and sits down on one of the couches.

Spencer looks down at the albums still not too sure if it was a good decision to get involved. Ian moves closer and grabs a book, he's seems rather excited. But Ian only spent a few years in the abbey, Spencer has been there years before him and has obviously seen a lot more.

"Do you mind if we have a look just in case?" Rey asks. "Sure we need just about all the help we can get." Maxine answers delighted. Max, Tyson and Rey each takes a file and starts paging through them.

Bryan reaches out and pulls a book closer to him and slowly starts paging like he expects to see someone in there he knows. Or maybe just himself.

"These kids looks so happy." Rey says just above a whisper, not really wanting to know what happened to them. "It's most likely that they ended up in human trafficking." Maxine says in a sad tone. "Slave trade." Adds Bryan.

"This one looks familiar." Ian says pointing at a kid in a photo. Everyone's attention turns to the photo Ian is holding. "Yeah, he was in the abbey." Bryan confirms.

Spencer hasn't said a word and hasn't looked at any books except to occasionally let his eyes fall over the pages that Bryan was flipping through.

Spencer is staring at a picture while everyone's attention is elsewhere. Suddenly He moves forward and reach for a cup full of markers. Only some seem to notice Spencer's movement and look up at him while he is searching out a blue marker and then pulls the photo album from Bryan.

He turns it to face him and starts scratching on one of the photos. "Hey! What are you doing?" Ian asks wondering if Spencer finally snapped. Spencer finishes without saying a word and then pushes the album to the middle of the table. Everyone looks down at what Spencer has done.

He has drawn four blue triangles on a kid's face. Everyone stares at the picture shocked. The kid in the photo now looks just like Kai. Tyson moves to the book and pulls the photo out of its holder. The blue triangles stay behind on the plastic slip and they look at the picture with no blue markings.

It looks nothing like Kai, then Tyson pushes the photo back in and the blue triangles falls back into place. And its Kai on the photo.

"Even on the photo that blue triangles make him look like someone else." Rey says in realisation. Everyone stays silent. "You know him?" Maxine breaks the silence. "Who doesn't?" Max replies. "That's the file with the children in it whose parents are both deceased. He's an orphan." Maxine breaks the news.

"If Kai was reported missing how did he end up with his grandfather?" Tyson asks. "His grandfather?" Maxine asks. "As far as we know he lived with his grandfather... which is now in jail." Tyson answers.

"whose care is he in now?" Maxine asks. "As far as we know he ran away and hangs out in the streets." Rey answers. "I'm going to have to follow this up, tell me do any of you know where I can find him?" Maxine asks. "The BEGA building." Everyone answers at once.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 10

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much to firewolf56 for the first review, It's very much appreciated.**

 **I'm not discouraging reviews, I like them as much as anyone else. I just want to make sure people know I'm only editing a great piece of work that has an owner, that's not me. But if sometime in the future zzdoricorezz comes back I hope she sees that her work is still remembered loved by many.**

 **So if anyone wants to review you can, I'm not stopping you.**

 **TishaLiz**

Disclaimer: The last time I checked beyblade doesn't belong to me.

\- No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse. -

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 11

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

= ** _Flashback_** =

"Don't you ever wonder?"

= ** _Flash_** =

"You will not leave this room; you will not get any food or any rest until you have beaten the previous record of this course."

= ** _Flash_** =

"Sleep now."

= ** _Flash_** =

"That's simply not good enough!"

= ** _Flash_** =

"You have done something that none of the weaklings in this abbey could ever do. You are brilliant."

= ** _Flash_** =

A hand grabs me by my jacket and pulls me towards the elevator.

= ** _Flash_** =

He holds out his hands, I step closer and he picks me up.

= ** _Flash_** =

"Emotion is weak."

= ** _Flash_** =

"Who will be the victor of this match?"

= ** _Flash_** =

"Young Kai."

= ** _Flash_** =

"Hush, Hush."

= ** _Flash_** =

"What are you Kai!"

= ** _Flash_** =

"It's alright Kai, it's alright."

 ** _=End of Flashback=_**

My eyes shoot open. When I realise it's just a dream I close my eyes and relax. Why do these dreams keep haunting me. Why do I even react to them, I lived it once, these are only the only memories.

= ** _Flashback_** =

"Don't you ever wonder?"

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

Wonder what? Why he treated me so differently from all the other kids in the abbey. Do I dare say... cared for me? I don't know. I still can't decide if he cares or is just playing a sick game with me.

At times he's harsh and cold towards me something I got all the time from grandfather. And then at times he shows me compassion, comfort and care, something I never got from grandfather.

I can't go back to sleep now; that dreams will still be waiting for me. I get out of bed and decide to do a midnight tour of the building. Everyone's asleep or gone home so it will just be me, just the way I like it.

I've walked through some of the hallways making my way up the building. I come to the top floor and decided to see what else is around here on the same floor as his office. I'm walking through the hallways checking every door to find one that is unlocked.

Not my luck, all the doors are locked. I come back around to Boris' office, the last door I haven't checked. I can see the light inside shining underneath the door. Doesn't he ever sleep? Or maybe he leaves the light on purpose so that anyone who passes think there's someone inside. For a moment I think to open the door and take a look. But then again if Boris is in there, he would like an explanation.

So I walk past his office, a few meters down I turn around and walk back. Again I walk past his office a few meters, turn around and then repeat it again.

I want to be near Boris, I feel... maybe cared for. But only sometimes.

But something of nothing I never had is better than nothing at all.

I don't want to go back down to my room to be by myself. I don't know if I want to go into Boris office either. I don't feel like playing games. But I have to admit, I like the attention.

I never got any attention like this from anyone else.

I'm deep in thought when Boris' voice comes from inside his office. "Kai you can stop pacing up and down in front of my office." Nearly in a shout so that I can hear him through the door.

I stop and turn to look at the door. Should I? Shouldn't I? I want the attention... I move to the door and step inside. Boris is sitting behind his desk typing away on his computer. This feels familiar. Middle of the night, I'm tired and in Boris' office.

= ** _Flashback_** =

I step in front of Boris' desk. I just finished a double training session with no rest or meals in between. I feel like I can just close my eyes and go to sleep it doesn't even have to be in a bed. But I try my best not to show it.

Boris stands in front of me and places his hand on my head and slowly and softly runs his fingers through my hair. Without thinking I lean into his touch and my eyes fall closed. His hand doesn't feel cold.

He draws his hand away and my head lifts with his hand. "Get some sleep tomorrow you will have another double training session."

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

Boris looks up to me from behind his desk. "And sometimes I wonder why you are so tired." He looks back to his computer. "Walking around all hours of the night."

I just stare at him not saying anything.

After a while of silence, I walk over to his couch and sit down. Boris still doesn't say anything; he doesn't seem to be bothered with me. After a few minutes I decide to lie down.

Boris smirks at Kai's actions.

I feel... I don't know... how to describe it. After a few minutes I take it that Boris isn't going to give me a hard time about this. I relax and I close my eyes and let sleep carry me away.

 ** _=Flashback in dream=_**

"Please don't hurt me! I promise I won't fail again!" The boy I just defeated is being dragged away by two abbey guards. Another helpless kid I just sent for more physical pain. How many trainees have I battled that didn't get sent to the punishing rooms for hell. All at my hands. But I've learned it's better to defeat them then to try and help them. They may all still end up getting punished, but at least I don't have to see their pain and suffering.

The trainee that is being dragged away is fighting back trying to get out of their grip. And that earned him a beating from the guards. I look away I don't want to see it.

= ** _Flash_** =

I can hear their screams.

"Please I won't do it again!"

"Please don't!"

"Please I promise I won't fail again!"

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Please help me!"

"Please!"

"Please!"

"Please!"

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

Boris is still typing on his computer; he hasn't paid any specific attention to Kai. But Boris can hear Kai breathing in a deep rapid pace. He can tell Kai is having a nightmare.

After a short period of time listening to Kai's discomfort he stands up from his chair and walks over to where he is lying down on the couch. He reaches out his hand and places it on Kai's forehead pushing his hair out of the way. With immediate effect Kai calms down and his breathing slows.

 ** _=Flashback in dream=_**

I wake up on a couch wrapped in a soft warm blanket. I feel so comfortable I don't want to move but the fact that I recognise I'm not in my room makes me uneasy. I sit up and look around the room and notice I'm in Boris' office. Boris' office in grandfather's mansion.

The last thing I remember I was sitting at my desk in the study trying to stay awake and finish the last few pages of the book grandfather gave me to read and memorise. I must have fallen asleep on top of the book. I was so tired. It's a strict rule that there's no resting until I finish all the work grandfather gives me. But I just couldn't finish the book I was so tired.

The door opens and Boris steps in. "Have a nice rest?" He was supposed to make sure I finish before I could do anything else. I look down. "I didn't finish the book, my apologies, I was just too tired." I couldn't think of anything else than that to tell the truth, I know grandfather was going to yell at me.

"That's alright, I'll allow you a mistake once in a while." I was under his supervision, so I guess he can allow me something. "Thank you." That's all I could come up with.

 ** _=End of Flashback=_**

I'm standing in front of the window staring outside. I haven't left Boris' office since I woke up about an hour ago. We haven't spoken a word to each other. It's early morning and the BEGA building is coming alive with people getting ready for the day's business. There's a knock on the door. "You may enter." Boris answers from behind his desk.

The door opens and Dimitri steps in. "There's a woman here to see you from children's protection services. She doesn't have an appointment but the more I tell her that the more she threatens with a court case." Dimitri informs Boris.

I look to Boris, why would someone from the children's protection services come to see Boris in such a hasty manner, unless Dickenson is behind it. If I had to guess this probably involves me.

I turn and head for the door, I don't want those deranged people from child services to try and convince me to leave with them. I slip out the door I hope unnoticed and head for the stairs. They won't be using the stairs they'll be coming up by the elevator. As Soon as I open the door to the stairs the elevator opens, I look back to see who I have to avoid from here on out.

I see Mr. Dickenson with a woman, so I was right he is behind this. And I'm probably right that this involves me, can't he understand I just want to be left alone. The woman from the child protection services steps into Boris' office closely followed by Mr. Dickenson.

 **Inside Boris' Office**

Mr. Dickenson and the woman steps in front of Boris' desk. "Mr. Balkov? I'm Maxine from the children's protection services." She holds her hand out to shake hands.

Boris only looks back at her unimpressed and unwilling too shake hands. Boris dislikes the child protection services, if they should know the truth.

"What can I do for you, Maxine?" Boris would like to get this over and done with as quick as possible. "Right, I'm here to talk about Kai." Maxine sits down on the chair in front of the desk. Mr. Dickenson stays standing knowing Boris a lot better than she does, and knowing this they won't be here long.

"What about him?" Boris asks, knowing where this conversation is heading. "Sources inform me that I can find Kai here." Maxine says. "Yes, he currently resides in this building." Boris says. So this is Dickenson's pathetic attempt to take Kai away from me again?

"At his own will?" Mr. Dickenson asks. The tone he uses insinuates some wrong doing. "Of course, I would never force anyone to do something they wouldn't want to." Boris mocks Mr. Dickenson, he could never prove the things that he suspected happened in the abbey.

"Where is the boy?" Maxine asks. "He was here just a minute before you showed up, it's too bad you missed him." Boris answers. "Can we talk to him?" Maxine asks.

"You mean try and convince him to go with you to the child protection services building?." Boris asks

"Kai has no legal guardian, it's only for his own good." Mr. Dickenson states.

"No because it will let you sleep better at night." Boris says. Knowing that Dickenson has his own idea about what Kai wants. "It's better to find the child a proper home to live in." Maxine says trying to convince Boris.

"He's happy where he is." Boris says.

"Really." Mr. Dickenson replies knowing that no one was ever happy in that abbey under Boris' care.

"I will not let you take him." Boris smirks.

"Unfortunately you don't have a say in this Mr. Balkov." Maxine says knowing she has the entire law behind her.

"You can't take him; I will not allow you." Boris states knowing he is in control of this situation.

"And what gives you the right to make a decision like that?" Mr. Dickenson asks.

"Because he is my child."

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 11

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Dun Dun Dun Dun

Cliffhanger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry but this is just a quick note**

 **I have opened a poll on my profile page I would like people to check out.**

 **Past and Present is a long way away from ending but I can't decide if after I should upload another story by zzdoricorezz.**

 **Please help me to decide.**

 **Thanks everyone**

,' :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,' :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

 **Thank you so much** **_Rapunzelle_ for adding this story to your favourites and follows. You have know idea how much that means to me.**

,' :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,' :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

 **Another quick note to all the 66 visitors I've had on this story. Thank you all very much, you make me want to keep this going. I hope you all hold out for the long haul, and I hope to get many more in the future.**

 **TishaLiz**

,' :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,' :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the characters or their voice actors or their copy rights or their...

Past and Present

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 12

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

"He's my son, that gives me every right." Boris looks to Maxine. "Isn't that so, Maxine?" Boris teases knowing the law is now on his side.

Maxine looks to Mr. Dickenson not sure what is going on, according to the archives his parents are both deceased. "Yes...that is correct." Maxine stutters. This isn't how she expected the situation to go, but she can't lie.

Mr. Dickenson stands there in silence, in shock. He's still trying to process what was just said. How could Kai be his son? Both his parents are deceased and even more he knew Kai's mother long before Kai came along. Not Boris, no he won't believe it. "Do you have any proof to that? Because I don't believe you." Mr. Dickenson finally speaks after a long pause.

"Go look it up in the child protection services case files, you'll find it there. " Boris did have a copy of the legal papers in his desk drawer right next to him but he would rather send them around the block to waste their time.

"Maxine?" Mr. Dickenson turns to Maxine with a look that asks what do we do now. They were planning to leave with Kai. "We will look into this matter with great concern, we will be back Mr. Balkov." Maxine threatens. With that Mr. Dickenson and Maxine left the office.

"And please don't come back without knowing the right facts." Boris taunts,

with his smirk in place. He just hung Dickenson out to dry, victory was his again. Boris just hopes that they don't run into Kai on the way out, he hasn't exactly taken the time to tell him, that's if he's going to tell him.

But knowing Kai he will be avoiding them like the plague, so there's nothing to worry about..

 **BEGA Rooftop** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I'm lying down on my back in the snow on the highest ledge of the roof with my feet hanging of the side. I'm staring at the clouds slowly passing over. I wonder if Boris is just trying to mess with Mr. Dickenson and that Maxine lady.

= ** _Flashback_** =

I was just about to start walking down the stairs when I decided to go back to Boris office and 'overhear' the conversation. I was curious to know what they wanted and if it was indeed about me I had every right to know what they were going to discuss.

I checked the hallway and it was clear no one in sight. I stepped in front of the office close enough so that I can hear what was being said inside, but far away enough so that if someone sees me it doesn't look like I'm listening in.

"Mr. Balkov? I'm Maxine form the child protection services."

'If they knew the truth they wouldn't be that formal.'

"Right, I'm here to talk about Kai."

'I knew it.'

"Sources inform me that I can find Kai here."

'I wonder what sources.'

"At his own will?

" 'Regarding the tracking device fitted watch. Not exactly.'

"Can we talk to him?"

'Like hell I'm going to talk to them.'

"Kai has no legal guardian, it's for his own good."

'Mr. Dickenson always so caring, but so blind to the truth.'

"He's happy where he is." '

I haven't really noticed but now that he mentions it...'

"I will not let you take him."

'Boris may never know how grateful I am for that.'

"Unfortunately you don't have a say in this."

'They make it sound like they will use force to take me.'

"You can't take him, I won't allow you."

'That sounded rather possessive.'

"Because he is my child."

"He's my son that gives me every right."

 ** _=End of Flashback=_**

How can they just talk about me like that, like I don't have a say in the matter? Who do they think they are thinking they know what's s best for me. They barely even know me. I'm glad they got to leave without me.

What Boris said took me by surprise, for a moment I was shocked. But then when I think back to a life I left a long time ago, I realised that there's absolutely no possible way that Boris can be my real father. Even though he is the closest thing to a father I've ever had.

But why would he tell Mr. Dickenson that I'm his son, I'm clever enough to know that he's s lying. But I'm rather glad he said something to make them go away, I don't want them to take me away.

Wait a minute, that paper I signed...

What is the possibility that it was adoption papers?

What if Boris wasn't lying?

What if he is now my legal adoptive parent?

What if I'm his legal adopted son?

I don't know how to react to a situation like that if it's true. I don't know if I should be rebellious now that he thinks that he owns me. Or should I be obedient because he is my parent?

But if so why didn't Boris say anything? I'm sure he would have told me by now, I'm sure he couldn't have waited to tell me that I'm now his property.

I signed a paper but child services would of had someone present wouldn't they, just to insure that it is the right person signing. And besides child services would take extra special care and caution with what kind people they allow to adopt children.

With Boris' dark alleged past following in his shadow I doubt child services would allow him to do anything like adopting a child. I close my eyes and relax after sorting the situation out in my head. It's was just a scam to get rid of Mr. Dickenson and his legal back up.

 **After Dark** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I get back to my room and I kick of my shoes that are still partially covered in snow. I'd sat outside on the roof in the snow the whole day wondering around in my thoughts, this thing with Boris is messing with my head. And now I'm freezing.

I walk over to my bed and sit down cross legged and pull my blanket up over my chilled body and wrap it around me, I lean up against he bed head.

= ** _Flashback_** =

It's the end of a launch training session, the fourth one I'd had today. The last training sessions usually ends at about 11pm at night. So I guess it's about 11pm.

"It's the end of your training session, you can return to your room." The guard calls out. He was ordered to watch me for any mistakes.

I haven't seen Boris today, it's only been the guard sent to watch me for mistakes, I bet he was hoping to punish me.

Surprisingly though I'm still wide awake. So I ignore the guard and just keep on launching. 967. 968. 969. 970.

I give a quick glance over to the guard, he took his seat again on a metal chair I have no idea where he'd got it from but my full attention was on my beyblade to even notice what he was doing. I turn my attention back to launching. I guess it's now just past midnight and I'm starting to feel tired.

"What is this!" Boris kicks the guard off the chair that he falls on the floor. The guard jumps up to his feet to stands on attention. "I'm sorry sir." He apologizes. "Sleeping on the job is a disgrace!" Boris yells at him.

My launching is perfect all day, there was nothing the guard could give me a hard time with so he must have gotten tired of watching me. He must have fallen asleep.

"I said only four sessions." Boris seems angry, I guess he thinks that the guard forced me to keep training. "Yes you did sir, but when I told him his session is over he just ignored me sir." The guard starts explaining.

"Get out!" Boris yells at him, I'm not sure if he believed the guard or not. "Yes, sir." The guard slightly bows and leaves as fast as he can walk without breaking out in a run.

Once the guard had left Boris turns to me. In between what was happening I had stopped launching too watch what was happening. Boris yelling like that out of nowhere very nearly gave me a heart attack. I drop my eyes to the floor when I notice Boris looking over at me.

"That's enough." He orders. I nod and drop my hands to my sides. "Come." Boris turns and starts walking over towards the door. I follow in silence.

Boris leads me all the way through the dark hallways to where my room is. It's a private quarters room. Only the best in the abbey gets to stay in them. Mine is on the top floor of the quarters, where it's only me. There aren't any good bladers to fill the rest of the rooms yet.

Boris opens my door and lets me step in first and then he follows. "Get in bed." Boris orders. I take of my shoes in an orderly fashion and then I climb into my bed.

Boris steps closer and tucks me in, then he sits down next to me. "How do you like it here?" He asks me. I don't know how to answer, no one has ever asked me how I feel about anything before. I've only been here about a month and I can't say I'm enjoying my stay. "It's fine." I'd learned when I was younger never to complain about anything it had only ever brought anger down on me.

"Do you want to go back to Voltaire?" Boris asks me. To me living in the abbey or at grandfather's mansion was more or less the same to me. "It doesn't matter." I answer.

"Are you sure?" Boris asks me. I want to leave the abbey, I don't like it here, but then I'd have to live with grandfather. So I'd rather stay here. Here with Boris. No one has treated me in the way he does. But I'm not too sure if I should trust him, people don't seem to like him very much. And I can't say that he treats people very well either.

"Kai." Boris says after my long pause not answering. "It doesn't matter." My answer stays the same. "Very well then so you shall stay." Boris stands up and walk towards the door. "Sweet dreams young Kai." Boris switches of the light and closes the door behind him and the room falls pitch dark.

 ** _=End of Flashback=_**

I wonder if my answer could have changed anything. What would have happened if I told Boris I wanted to leave and go back the to mansion. I was only there for a month and I didn't really know yet what happened in that abbey.

Boris was the first one ever to ask me how I felt about something. He paid attention not just to what I can do but more specifically to me. That was one of the reasons I jumped ship to the Demolition Boys during the championship, seeing Boris again made me remember that feeling of someone paying attention just to me.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I wake up with an irritating sound coming from the pager. I was just getting a good night's rest. And Boris says I'm tired because I walk around all hours of the night, but it's him paging me in the middle of the night that's really breaking up my sleep.

I lie back for a moment but before I can fall back to sleep I throw the warm covers off me. I feel the heat leaving my body, I grab my shoes and put them on as I walk towards the bedroom door.

I come to the elevator and wait for doors to open. When they do open Ivan is standing inside, he looks like he wasn't expecting me to be standing there. "Going up?" He asks me. "I'll take the next one." I'm not getting in the same elevator as him.

I come to Boris office, I knock and then step inside. Boris is standing next to his desk with Ivan is standing in front of him. I let them finish first, so I walk over to the bookshelf and start scanning the shelves for something interesting while my ears are being strained to hear their conversation.

They seem to be discussing some travel arrangements... there's a limo and a private jet involved. The conversation ends and Ivan leaves.

"Did you get that?" Boris asks me knowing I would have been listening in on the conversation. "Some of it." I wanted to hear the whole story. "We will be leaving Russia the same day Dickenson deposits my money." Everything is being sorted out now so that there are no surprises later on.

"That's nice." I tell him sarcastically for waking me up when I was finally getting some rest. "Was that a hint of sarcasm I just heard?" Boris points it out.

I ignore it. "Yes I'm here, what do you want?" I'd like to get some more sleep before sunrise.

Boris walks around his desk and sits down. "I'm sure that you know that I cannot visit Voltaire."

"Something about partners in crime, yes." I answer, still wondering how he got off free without a sentence.

"I need to get some information to Voltaire... "

"And you want me to do it." I cut Boris off. I don't really feel like seeing grandfather right now, not after our last encounter. "What else do you suggest?" Boris asks me in a way of telling me I had no choice. "Is whatever you want grandfather to know really necessary?" I ask annoyed.

"Yes, it's vital that Voltaire is informed of the progress that's being made." Boris tells me. I stare at him for a moment. "If you are planning a prison break I will not be involving myself, do you hear me Boris." I practically accuse him.

"As tempting as that may be, young Kai. I will not be attempting a prison break. My hands, and yours will be clean." Boris assures me. "Fine, what is it that I need to tell him." I'm giving up now, Boris won't be letting me walk out of here until I agree.

"You don't have to tell him anything. You'll be showing him." Boris tells me.

"Showing him?" Great what is he going to make me do. "Step closer." Boris gestures with his hand. He walks around his desk and holds out his hand. "Your hand please."

"Grandfather already saw the cuts." I tell Boris in a defeated tone. "So that's what upset you so much the other day, I can imagine Voltaire didn't take it so well. But it's not that. Your hand please." He asks me again. If it's not the cuts then what does he want to do with my hand.

I hesitate and then I slowly lift my right hand. He takes it at the back and turn my hand around so that my palm faces up. He softly pulls my fingers back so that the skin on my palm stretches tightly. He takes out a pen and starts writing something in the palm of my hand. I can't read it, it's not a language I can read or it's some sort of a code.

"And that will be saying?" I ask curiously. "Don't worry Voltaire will know what it says, you just have to show it to him." Boris informs me. Boris finishes and then he puts the pen back down on the desk but doesn't let go of my hand. He takes his other hand and moves my sleeve back. As soon as I notice what he's doing I try and pull away, but his grip is too tight to pull out of. He moves my sleeve all the way back and looks down at the scars.

The previous cuts he saw are healing nicely and I haven't cut myself again since. I smile on the inside, that's a victory on its own. Boris let's go of my hand and holds out his hand for my other arm. Before he can ask for it I lift my arm and pull my sleeve back myself, revealing no new cuts on that arm either.

Boris nods to himself. Then he points his finger to my lower legs. I look down not too sure what he is pointing at. Then I remember.

= ** _Flashback_** =

I've just finished the book grandfather gave me to learn, I get off the chair and head for Boris office. I'm under his supervision once again.

Ever since I came back from the abbey grandfather has been giving me more and more to finish in shorter time. If there is another book I should start soon I'd like to do it now while I still have some energy left.

I come to Boris office and knock and after being answered I enter. Boris looks up at me and when he doesn't say anything I talk first. "I'm finish, I'd like to have the next."

"Why? Voltaire only gave you the one book to read." Boris keeps looking at me.

"I would like to get ahead." I say. "You'll never get ahead, not in this house." Boris seems a little angry. I made grandfather a deal so that I didn't have to return to the abbey, and Boris is not liking that very much.

"Then I'll get some sleep." I turn to leave. "Not so fast." I turn back to look at him. "Sit down." He points to the chair in front of his desk. I hesitate for a second then I step closer to the chair and sit.

Boris walks closer and then crouches in front of me. He takes me by the ankle and with the other hand moves my pants leg up. I panic and try to move away but he holds my leg steady with his grip around my ankle.

With my pants leg high enough it reveals five cuts on the inside of my calf just under my knee. Self-inflicted cuts. I freeze, I don't know how Boris will react. "What's this?" Boris asks me. I don't answer I don't know how to word it. "What is this Kai!" He raises his voice and that scared me.

"I cut myself." I blurt out almost in fear. Boris looks up straight into my eyes. "Why?" He asks me in an almost concerning tone. I drop my head. "I don't know." I answer just above a whisper. I don't know why I cut myself, I just do. Boris pulls my pants leg back down and then stands up. He reaches out his hand and cups my cheek and then strokes his thumb softly. I lean into his touch and my eyes closes slightly.

"Well don't." Boris orders me and then pulls his hand away. I lift my head back up slightly disappointed.

 ** _=End of Flashback=_**

"Never again, just that one time." I never cut myself on my legs again after that. But then I moved to my arms instead. Now that I think about it Boris reacted so calmly to it. Not like how grandfather reacted.

"Good." He reaches out his hand and places his finger under my chin and lifts my head so that I look him in the eyes. "Keep it that way." He whispers me.

I nod not saying anything. "Go get some more sleep, tomorrow you will be visiting Voltaire to deliver the message." Boris pulls his hand away and my head falls back down.

I turn and leave his office.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 12

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,


	13. Chapter 13

**I have uploaded Chapters 12 and 13 in the same afternoon, it's like I have nothing better to do lol.**

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

 **I have opened a poll on my profile page I would like people to check out.**

 **Past and Present is a long way away from ending but I can't decide if after I should upload another story by zzdoricorezz.**

 **Please help me to decide.**

 **Thank you everyone.**

 **TishaLiz**

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. I don't have enough money to but it from Takao Aoki.

\- No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse. -

I forgot to tell you how Ivan looks like. He looks like someone who lives the gym. And he's wearing a black suit. He has short blonde hair with an earring in his right ear.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 13

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I'm sitting on my bed holding my hand. I've been studying what Boris wrote on it trying to figure out what it means. But I haven't come to any conclusion. I hope grandfather knows what it means because I won't be able to help him out if he doesn't.

My last visit to grandfather didn't end so well. I didn't expect him to react like that and now I have to give him my hand so that he can read what's written on it. I just hope he doesn't bring up the whole cutting thing again.

 **Prison** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I arrive at the prison and as I walk into the reception area I notice that Mr. Dickenson was walking out. I close my eyes and keep walking right past him pretending I didn't see him. "Kai! Can I have a word with you? Kai!" Mr. Dickenson calls after me but I just keep walking. I don't feel like being interrogated right now. I have a big enough mountain to climb as it is.

I come to grandfather's cell and as I step in, he starts to talks without looking up. "I told you Stanley I will not change my mind." He thinks I'm Mr. Dickenson, what an insult. "I'm not Stanley." I let my presence be made known. Grandfather looks up to see me, the look on his face tells me that he hadn't expected to see me again so soon. "Kai." Grandfather greets me and then turn his attention to a book he's reading. So he talks to other people, just not to me. So it is me that he has the problem with, and why wouldn't he.

I sit down in the chair across from him. Now that he's taken away the only form of communication between us. The chess board. I sit in silence knowing I have to give him my hand sooner or later before leaving. With the thought of that suddenly my calmness starts wavering but my face doesn't betray me.

"Grandfather." I get his attention in an emotionless tone. He takes his eyes off the book and looks up at me. I slowly lean forward and reach out with my fist closed with the back of my hand facing down. I move my hand forward towards him till my arm is straightened out. Grandfather looks down at my closed fist before him. I then slowly open my hand to reveal the encrypted message on the palm of my hand.

Grandfather looks down at my hand and then places the book down and take my hand to get a better look. The moment he touches my hand I feel my neck hairs raise. I don't like being touched.

When grandfather is done he let's go of my hand. I pull my hand back and make a fist once again. "Why are you being a puppet for Boris?" Grandfather looks me right in the eye. That shocked me and made me angry. I'm no one's puppet. Now I want to know what Boris wrote on my hand. "Who else would you of liked to bring you this message." I shoot back in a calm tone.

I don't know what it says but I will not be called someone's puppet. Grandfather stays silent not answering, by that he admits I have a point. Grandfather picks up his book again and continues reading it while ignoring my presence. I've done what I came here to do, I'm not staying here for another hour to be punished with silence.

I get up and as I'm about to walk out Grandfather speaks. "How have you been?" Grandfather asks. I don't turn around. "What does it matter." He never cared how I was before, what makes a difference now? "Where are you staying?" Grandfather asks. I turn to face him. "What does that matter?" I ask in a 'I don't care' tone.

Grandfather turns to me with a look warning me that my attitude is out of place.

That look gives me the creeps, but I don't show it. "You're not staying with Stanley, I'm somewhat surprised. He's the only one I know that would be willing to take you in." Grandfather keeps looking at me waiting for an answer. "I'm staying at the BEGA building." And that is where I'm staying.

"You're staying with Boris?" So Grandfather knows that BEGA is owned by Boris, he seems somewhat surprised. Of course he would be, grandfather never knew what happened to me in the abbey. His orders to Boris was to treat me the same as the rest of the other kids, even if it meant physically abusing me. But grandfather doesn't know that Boris actually has taken more care of me than he ever has.

"Yes." I confirm. "I see." Grandfather turns back to his book. After no more words are spoken so I turn and leave.

 **BEGA** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I step into Boris' office; I was ordered to report to his office first thing upon my return from my visit to grandfather. Boris is busy moving some books on his bookshelf, I wonder what he's hiding in there.

Boris turns to face me. "And?" Boris asks me with much expectation in his voice. "What was written in that message?" I don't sound to impressed. "Why, what did he say?" Boris asks with the same tone. "He called me your puppet." I tell him trying to get him to see the seriousness of my question in the way I see it. Boris frowns and turns his attention back to the bookshelf. "That message had nothing to do with you. Did he say anything else?"

"Apart from asking me how I've been and..." I answer half sarcastically but got cut off by Boris turning to face me. "And how have you been, Kai?"

I pause for a moment, for some reason when he asks me something like that it seems like he really means it. "What does it matter?" I decide to try the same answer I gave grandfather. "I'm not you grandfather Kai, I don't want to hear that." Boris answers me almost as an order.

I stay silent and stare back at him. "And?" Boris asks me. "And what?" I ask a bit annoyed. "How have you been?" He repeats the question. He's playing that silly head game with me again. "Just great." I answer him sarcastically, does he really think I'm going to sit down and tell him how I cry myself to sleep on some occasions?

Though I think he already suspects that. He turns and walks to his desk mumbling something to himself as he sits down. I wish I could make out what he just said.

I walk over to the window and look out. "I saw Mr. Dickenson at the prison, I doubt that there's anyone else in that place he knows besides Grandfather." I inform Boris with my back turned to him. I move along the window till I'm in the corner just behind the bookshelf. "Dickenson, always meddling where he doesn't belong." Boris tells me knowing how good of a harasser Dickenson can be.

I turn to look at Boris. "Why did you tell Mr. Dickenson that I'm your son?" Even though I came to my own conclusion I was still wondering. "That's because ..."

Boris is rudely interrupted by Bryan and Spencer violently barging through his office door with some BEGA employees short on their heels still trying to stop them. "This is where it ends, Boris!" Bryan shouts.

Boris waves his hand to the BEGA employees signalling them to leave. They look at each other confused about the order but then they turn and leave. I'm still standing in the corner, hidden from Bryan's and Spencer's view next to the bookshelf , but I move back completely behind the bookshelf, just to make sure they can't see me from where they're standing.

"Now, now boys, no need for such behaviour." Boris taunts, he doesn't like how Bryan and Spencer barged into his office without any permission. As far as Boris is concerned that kind of behaviour needs a good punishment.

"We don't know what your plans are but we will not let it succeed." Spencer adds to Bryan's comment. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Boris brushes them off. I decide to just stand and watch not wanting to get involved. I've learnt to keep to myself.

Boris reaches for his phone on the desk and dials a number. "Get to my office, now." Boris orders who ever picked up on the other side. "Calling for back up? That's new, you must be afraid of us." Spencer taunts. Boris never called for back up on them before, because before they obeyed like mindless soldiers. Boris didn't need the back up.

"Have you come to join my BEGA?" Boris asks, so far off the subject, he must be stalling them. "I would rather die." Bryan responds meaning every word.

"Care to back that up?" Spencer and Bryan turns around to see who the voice belonged to.

Bryan freezes dead on the spot with a horrifying look on his face. He obviously recognises the man standing in the doorway. Ivan.

Spencer turns around and takes a stance getting ready to tackle him. Spencer isn't a little kid anymore, he has grown quite big and won't let anyone push him around but he doesn't seem to know Ivan.

Laughing at Bryan's expression, Ivan doesn't seem to have much interest in Spencer. There is definitely fear in Bryan for Ivan. Ivan steps into the office closely followed my three other BEGA employees. I bet that if you remove their sunglasses that they are wearing, they will all be previous abbey employees.

"Ivan can you please escort... throw these undisciplined children out of my building." Boris orders with a hint of disgust. "With pleasure." Ivan answers with a grin on his face and starts to move towards Bryan and leaving Spencer to the other three. Bryan takes a step back; he is too terrified to do anything else. And from where I'm standing it looks like he is actually shaking.

That same emotionless Bryan, I have never seen him scared like this before. Ivan slowly holds his hands out towards Bryan as he takes another step back. "Don't come closer." Bryan finally manages to speak. Ivan only grins some more. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Ivan says and keeps moving closer to Bryan at a slow pace.

Bryan takes another step back and backs right into Boris and before Bryan can turn around Boris has grabbed Bryan by the shoulders and roughly pushed him towards Ivan and his iron grip. "Let go!" That was almost in a cry.

Meanwhile the other three employees were busy wrestling down Spencer who seems intent on fighting his way out. I can tell by the way they are handling him they are definitely from the abbey's pay roll.

Ivan starts dragging Bryan out of Boris' office literally kicking and screaming. "Stop squirming you runt." Ivan orders Bryan. I've pushed myself back against the wall and closed my eyes. That just took me right back to the abbey.

I feel like sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor hugging myself for comfort. But now is not the time to be weak. I notice that the commotion has started to head down the hallway so I carefully peek around the bookshelf to view the situation I'm now currently stuck in.

I see Boris still standing in front of his desk with his back facing me. "You never liked the violence, did you?" He asks me. I remain silent not moving from my position, I don't know what to do now. The scene with Spencer, Bryan, Ivan and his men made me remember who Boris really is. I'm not sure if I'm safe anymore.

But not me, Boris would never hurt me.

After a moment of silence in the office I can hear Boris moving again. He walks over and stands in front of me. For a moment I think I'm trapped, I wouldn't make it past him if my life depended on it. I tense and fight my breathing to stay calm.

"Would I hurt you Kai?" Boris asks me calmly. I shake my head slowly not using any words, I don't even need to think about it. "Then what's wrong?" Boris asks me like there is no problem with hurting other people. "Nothing." I answer, that's all I can say, although there is a lot wrong. "Are you sure?" I slowly nod with no words again. Boris reaches out his hand to touch my face, I slowly move my head back till it's against the wall.

"I'm not so sure." Boris answers his own question. Boris reaches forward some more and strokes the back of his finger over my left cheek. "Such a sweet child." Boris comments in a softer tone. That just broke down all the barriers I had up. Why would Boris call me a sweet child?

Boris turns around and starts walking back to his desk. He mumbles something to himself that sounded something like 'my child', but my head is imagining things again.

Boris sits down. "If you want to you can leave now." Boris tells me. I don't move, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I left now. I'm perfectly content staying right here where I am in silence.

I close my eyes and start trying to regain control of myself again. After quite a long time of standing in the corner in silence, I open my eyes again. My emotionless mask is back in place, I'm back in control.

Boris is sitting behind his desk sorting papers not very bothered with me. I slowly walk closer and stop right next to Boris. "Take the watch off, I don't like it." I practically command him. "I'm well aware that you don't like it Kai." Boris replies not even looking at me. "Take it off!" I use an angry raised tone and hold out my arm with the watch on.

Boris takes me by my arm and presses down on a pressure point that both numbs and restrains my entire arm and slowly starts twisting. Panic suddenly rises in me and my mask disappears.

It doesn't hurt but I can't move against it, no matter how hard I try I just cannot regain control of my arm. Boris forces me down on my knees. "Let go." I say almost in a plea.

Boris lets go of my arm and takes me by my jacket and pulls me further down so that I'm now sitting on the floor with my back against his desk drawers. He lifts his hand and places it on my head. I stay sitting on the floor holding the arm he just twisted.

His actions are telling me not to forget who I'm dealing with. "I know it hurts." I know Boris isn't talking about twisting my arm, it wasn't exactly what I would call hurt, He's talking about how I'm feeling on the inside. I drop my eyes to the floor. He's right it hurts, but only Boris knows this, he's the only one I ever allowed to know about the hurt that I feel on the inside.

After sitting next to Boris for a time I start to stand up, but Boris holds me down in the same position with his hand on my head. I don't attempt to move again. I relax after a while and I start to feel comfortable and safe again, before I know it sleep carries me away.

 **With Mr Dickenson** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':

Mr. Dickenson is sitting behind his desk. "The funding we will be using to buy over BEGA is coming along quite well." Mr. Dickenson is busy looking through a financial statement.

"I still wonder to who the fourth account belongs to. " Bruce is reading through the paper that the attorneys gave him. It's about the four accounts Boris wants them to pay the money into. The first is Boris' personal account. The second is a private investor which is also in Boris' name. The third is Voltaire's lawyer's account and to who the fourth account belongs to is a mystery. They can't seem to match the account numbers with anyone.

There's a knock on the door. "Come in." Mr. Dickenson calls out looking up from the papers. The door opens and Maxine steps in with a file in her hand. "And?" Mr. Dickenson asks knowing it can only be about Kai. Bruce turns to look over at Maxine, Mr. Dickenson had told him what happened and he is just as curious.

Maxine hands Mr. Dickenson the file.

"He is Kai's legal parent. He has full custody of him." Maxine confirms what Boris said was true. Bruce looks a little shocked and sickened, Boris is Kai's father? "Legal adoptive parent." Mr. Dickenson corrects. "Boris adopted Kai?" Bruce frowns not sure what motives Boris would have to adopt him.

"In the case of an adoption the person who adopts and the child that is being adopted has to sign a form. Each to acknowledge that they agree to the adoption. That paper is at the bottom. Kai's signature is on there." Maxine points out that Kai is apparently with Boris willingly.

Mr. Dickenson flips to the last page and studies over it. "This is Kai's signature." Mr. Dickenson confirms. "If Kai knows what happened in the abbey and even experienced it, why would he let Boris adopt him?" Bruce asks not sure about the situation. "That Bruce I cannot answer for you."

 **Back at BEGA** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':

A knock on the office door breaks the silence. Boris looks down to Kai, he's fast asleep. From the other side of the desk no one can see him so there is no need to wake him. "You may enter." Boris answers thinking it is probably just Dimitri coming to finalise the end of today's business before he finishes. But to his surprise Hiro steps in.

"Boris I have some information about that lost item." Hiro steps in front of Boris' desk.

Ivan found the lost item in the basement a few days ago and Hiro is the only suspect. He's probably trying to throw the suspicions on him to someone else. "What do you know?" Boris asks deciding to play along to see who gets the blame. "I'm suspecting Kai may have something to do with its disappearance." Boris isn't shocked by this allegation, Kai and Hiro really don't like each other.

"What makes you think that?" Boris already knowing Kai wasn't involved in any way, but still Boris was curious to know what Hiro has come up with. "I've seen Kai walking around in the building checking for open doors in the middle of the night. My guess is he's here for revenge." Hiro gives his reason.

"Revenge?" Boris asks wondering just how much does Hiro know. "He doesn't seem to take it lightly when people try to use him." Hiro replies. "Thank you Hiro, I will most certainly look into that." Boris tells him, he's not going to pursue this game of Hiro trying to get him to say something incriminating.

Hiro turns around and walks out of Boris office without even knowing that Kai was but a few feet from him the whole time.

Boris smirks. 'Your game will have to come to an end soon, Hiro. Even sooner than you may expect'. Boris thinks to himself. Wondering just how long would Hiro last in one of the abbey's punishment rooms. 'Does Dickenson really think that I don't know that Hiro is spying? How stupid can one person be?'

Boris looks back to the papers he was busy with. 'I can see that Bryan definitely remembers Ivan, after all Ivan was Bryan's personal basement caretaker'. Boris smirks to himself.

Boris stands up from his chair and crouches next to Kai. 'As for you young Kai, you are nothing like them.'

He picks Kai up and carries him over to the couch and lays him down. Kai is still far away dreaming, unaware of anything around him. Boris places his hand on Kai's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, young Kai."

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 13

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'


	14. Chapter 14

**I've only had one person vote on my poll, why no one else?**

 **TishaLiz**

':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. It belongs to Takao Aoki.

\- No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse. -

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 14

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I wake up feeling so comfortable, I wish to stay right here for as long as I possibly can.

I open my eyes to slits to see if I'm still in a safe environment. Once I get a glance of where I am, I remember I'm not in my room but still in Boris' office. This is becoming a habit. I close my eyes again and try and savour some comfort before getting up.

"You can go back to sleep, it's still dark." I open my eyes at hearing Boris' voice. He's standing next to the couch by the window. He was watching me sleep. I immediately sit up; I don't like being watched.

Boris sensing my uneasiness walks over to his desk and sits down. I sit in silence for a moment and then I stand up and walk towards the door. When Boris doesn't say anything I then leave his office.

I'm walking down the hallway, and go to turn around the corner to the elevator I walk straight into Hiro. My first reaction to someone coming that close to me is to use force. I push Hiro back with so much force that he almost falls backwards.

"Watch where your going." I tell Hiro and give him a death glare. Hiro looks like he just got caught doing something criminal. Like sneaking around maybe. "Watch where I'm going? You're the one that bumped into me Kai." Hiro tells me regaining his balance.

I just stare at him. "Don't you have anything better to do than to be sneaking around in the dark like a thief." Yup I just called him a thief. "I'm not a thief, and don't forget you're also walking around in the middle of the night." Hiro says, hinting that he's s calling me a thief as well.

"Is that a crime?" I ask him sarcastically. "Was that sarcasm?" Hiro points out. "Was that obvious?" I ask again sarcastically.

"So Kai, are you doing this for money?" Hiro asks me. I don't answer I just keep glaring at him. "I would understand that, you know, now that your grandfathers in jail and you have no money to support your expensive taste." Hiro taunts me. What is he doing, he doesn't even know me.

I keep my emotionless mask in place ignoring the urge to strangle him for that comment. "What's it to you?" I ask trying to get him to say something else to give me good reason to strangle him. "Well, I mean what else would you be doing here. I mean look at that flashy watch you're wearing." Hiro says as he points to my wrist.

"You have no idea." I answer, he has no idea what this watch really is. I decide not to take this any further, if I stay and keep talking to him I can't be held responsible for my actions. I continue on my way and as I pass him he grabs me by my shoulder and turns me around.

No one touches me, I turn around with the momentum and I push him away from me that he falls down on the ground. " Don't ever touch me." I commend him and give him a glare and take a step closer. "Do you understand?" I ask him in a threatening tone.

Suddenly the door next to Hiro opens. Ivan appears in the doorway, he must of heard the noise and came to check. "Violence is not tolerated in this building." Why is Ivan only looking at me?

Judging by how I'm standing and Hiro lying on the floor it would seem that I'm the attacker. "This matter will be taken up with Boris, let's go." Ivan points his finger in the direction of Boris' office, waiting for us to start walking first.

I straighten myself, lift my head and smirk, I turn my back on Ivan and Hiro and continue on my way like nothing just happened. "Come back here, I said we are going to see Boris." Ivan uses a tone that indicates he doesn't like being ignored. I just keep walking away leaving Ivan and Hiro behind.

 **With Mr Dickenson** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,

"We were so close." Bruce tells Mr. Dickenson who is looking down at the picture of Kai that came out of the missing children's files. He is the only one in the entire file of photo's that doesn't look happy or sad. Just that same emotionless look he always wears.

"Bruce there was no indication that there was anything on that device that Hiro found that would've helped us."

"Hiro should've sent it to us the moment he had it in his hands, not hide it for one of Boris' henchmen to find." Bruce seems disappointed with Hiro for letting what could've been evidence slip through his fingers. "We better find something we can use on Boris before we give him the money and he disappears for good." Mr. Dickenson sounds worried.

"Hiro says that there were a lot of computers in one of the offices that mysteriously disappeared over night. Boris is busy covering his tracks." Bruce points out. "You seem troubled." Bruce adds. "I'm worried about Hiro. I don't think it's safe for him to be working undercover anymore. If Boris finds out, Hiro may be in a lot of trouble."

There's knock on the door and Ian steps in. "Ian, what can I do for you?" Mr. Dickenson is surprised to see only him. "Well the thing is." Ian looks like he's not too sure if he should say anything. "Yes, Ian what is it?" Mr. Dickenson tries to get Ian to speak.

"It was all Bryan's idea; I was against it that's why I'm still here." Ian tells Mr. Dickenson. "What was all Bryan's idea?" Mr. Dickenson isn't sure what Ian is talking about. "Bryan and Spencer went to the BEGA building to confront Boris and now..." Ian is cut off.

"They did what?" he knew that wasn't a good idea. "And what happened?" Bruce cuts in. "They went yesterday and they never came back!" Ian is almost in a panic. "What? You mean you haven't see them since?" Bruce asks knowing they could be in trouble.

"They said that they would definitely be back before sunset and if they're not they would probably be in trouble." Ian seems really worried. "Why did you wait until now to tell us?" Mr. Dickenson asks Ian. "I just wanted to make sure they weren't late or something." Ian explains. "We must do something now, before it's to late." Bruce reaches over Mr. Dickenson's desk to pick up the phone and call the police.

 **BEGA Building** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I've been walking around the BEGA building looking for anything that could interest me. The lower floors are full of trainees, and full of noise. A few floors up are more BEGA employee movement. I come to the next floor, this floor seems to be quiet, there's not much movement here.

I start walking through the hallways and spot a door that's been left half open. I step closer and peek in to see if there is anyone inside. The room is empty; it has a long conference table in the middle with a wall of bookshelf's full of books. I step inside and close the door behind me, hopefully no one will bother me here.

I walk over to the bookshelf and quickly scan the topics ticking them off as I pass until II spot a book that looks interesting. It may have something useful in it. I remove the book from the shelf and walk to the end of the conference table. I sit down on a chair right next to the window and put my feet up and start paging through it.

I've been sitting here in the sun reading through the book when the door suddenly opens. Hiro steps in and the moment he realises there is someone in the room he turns to leave. "Sorry, wrong room."

"Hiro." I call him back. I know that Hiro is busy snooping around. Hiro turns back to me and waits for me to speak. "Leave." I order him. "Make up your mind Kai, you just called me back."

I glare at him. "You're playing with fire; you should leave before you get burned." I may not like Hiro very much, but he has no idea what Boris is capable of. If Boris catches him red handed doing even the slightest miss dead, I have a feeling that Boris will give him to Ivan to play with. Hiro looks at me weirdly not saying anything, then he turns and leaves without a word.

I turn my attention back to the book and for a brief moment I look out of the window. I notice that four police cars have pulled up in front of the building. Four police men get out of each car, making up a total of 16 police officers. I don't need 3 guesses to know that Mr. Dickenson is behind this as well. This makes me think back to Mr. Dickenson's last visit. They wouldn't send 16 police officers to come and get me, would they? Not unless they finally found something to arrest Boris for. But either way I'm not leaving with them.

Boris is sitting behind his desk when Dimitri knocks and enters. "There are some police officers here to see your sir." Dimitri informs Boris. "Do they have an appointment?" Boris loves to play with the law.

"No sir." Dimitri answers. "Then tell them to make an appointment first." Boris tells Dimitri. "Um... Sir, I don't think they are going to leave." To Dimitri it looked like they are here to arrest him.

"Well best to send them in then." Boris knows that this is probably one of Dickenson's attempts. Dimitri turns and leaves and not to long after returns, followed by two police officers. Dimitri closes the door behind him leaving the officers with Boris.

"What can I do for you?" Boris asks the officers. "Do you know these boys?" The one officer in charge steps closer and puts two photo's in front of Boris. "Yes, I recognise them. Bryan Kuztenov and Spencer Petrov." Boris is wondering what this has to do with them. "We were informed that they came to see you." The police officer retrieves the photos.

"They did." Boris confirms thinking that Ivan must have handled them a bit roughly and they've ran crying to the police. "We were informed that after they came to see you they haven't been seen since." The police officer informs Boris.

"How is that my problem?" Boris asks. "This was the last place they were seen; you are now suspected for kidnapping." The officer takes out some papers and hands them to Boris. "We have a search warrant to search this entire building and every room in it."

"Well then, you had better start. This building is big." Boris tells the officers. "Your cooperation is much appreciated. We will let you know when we're done. " The officers turn and leaves.

Once the officers are out of his office Boris picks up his phone. "Tell me now, what did you do with Bryan and Spencer?" Boris asks Ivan on the other end of the phone. "I threw them out the back of the building, just like you ordered sir." Ivan answers.

"And in what condition did they leave this building?" Boris asks knowing that Ivan could've been a bit violent with them. "I'm sorry to say with not a scratch on either one of them sir." Ivan sounds disappointed that brats didn't walk away with something to remember him by. "That'll be all." Boris hangs up the phone.

There is chaos in the halls of the BEGA building, everyone is disrupted by police officers searching through every room. The police are also taking extra time to search for some evidence thats needed to use against Boris on his other charges, since there will never be another opportunity like this one to search the whole building. The officers were told to search through everything for suspicious items or papers or anything that should look out of place in the building.

It's almost night fall and the officers seem to be finishing with their search. The same two officers as before are escorted to Boris' office by Dimitri.

"And? Did you find the two missing boys in my building?" Boris taunts with a tone that threatens a lawsuit for disruption. "No we didn't find anything..." The officer is cut off by Boris.

"Anything? I thought you were looking for someone." Boris asks them suspiciously. "I meant anything that can lead us to what happened to the boys." The officer uses his own tone telling Boris he is not getting off so easily.

"We talked to some of the trainees and we were told that the boys were seen being handled very roughly." That gave the police officers more suspicion. "Of course, they barged into my office using violence without any permission. If anyone else did that I would of had them thrown out the same way." Boris explains for the roughly part.

"Very well, we will take our search elsewhere. But be informed that you are still our first suspect." The officers leave office disappointed not having found anything.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 14

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'


	15. Chapter 15

**To all the people who are reading this thank you.**

 **Please vote on my poll, I still only have the one response from it.**

 **I'm quite surprised and upset that this story has only been added to one persons favourite list, I was hoping that this would have been better.**

 **Im not really looking for reviews but I was hoping for a little feedback to know that people are enjoying this.**

 **-TishaLiz**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

\- No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse. -

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 15

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

= ** _Flashback_** =

Bryan is being dragged down the poorly lit hallway by two abbey guards. Now in the last hallway before they reach their destination, the panic is kicking in on all levels.

He starts squirming at an alarming rate, trying to get out of the guard's grip. Not that he has anywhere to run if he escapes their grip, but he just can't go along willingly, he needs to try something, anything to get away.

The guard on his right starts to get annoyed with almost having to carry him and punches him in the stomach. "Behave yourself." The guard commands Bryan. That punch didn't feel like much, it's nothing compared to what he new was coming soon.

Bryan slightly stops squirming but he doesn't stop trying other ways. As they come closer to the door Bryan's breathing starts matching the rate at which his heart is racing. He's starting to feel sick and has to keep swallowing to stop the tears.

They come to the door and the one guard opens it and they throw Bryan in and shuts the door behind him with a slam and locks it quickly. As soon as Bryan hits the ground he jumps up and onto the door, but he's too late, it's already locked.

He drops his head knowing there is no escape now. "Hello Bryan, please have a seat." Slowly he turns around. Ivan is standing next to the metal chair equipped with restraints. Bryan hesitates for a second and then slowly starts moving towards the chair, knowing that if he doesn't comply willingly Ivan will only get creative and inflict more pain than this session requires.

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

Bryan is pulled from his memories by Spencer shaking him. "Bryan!" Spencer is a bit annoyed after being ignored and having to repeatedly call Bryan' name ten times now.

Suddenly Bryan is jumping off the table he was just on spins around in defence and ready for a fight. "Bryan, calm down it's only me." Spencer says just in case he's about to get punched.

"Spencer don't sneak up on me like that!" Bryan nearly yells. "Bryan I called you a million times, where was your mind flying off?" Spencer asks Bryan knowing there's really only one thing that can upset him that much. Bryan sits back down ignoring the question.

Spencer turns back to the books he was paging through. There's really not much to do in this warehouse they're currently hiding out in. But as long as no one finds them the everyone will believe that Boris kidnapped them and the police will most probably have to arrest him. It was all planned very well, go to the BEGA building make a big commotion, upset a few people and then disappear. All the fingers will be pointing to the last place they were seen.

"So who was that Ivan dude?" Spencer asks after a long silence. "That's none of your business." Bryan tells him hoping he'll catch the hint and drop the subject and never bring Ivan up again.

"It seemed like you know him." Spencer keeps pushing the subject. "Mind your own business Spencer." Bryan never wants to talk about it, not even to Spencer who probably went through similar things in that hell hole. But not one of the Demolition Boys knows much about the others past in details. They were all trained in separate divisions.

Spencer gets the hint and decides to keep his questions for another time.

 **With Mr Dickenson** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':

Ian is in Mr. Dickenson's office with Bruce, the head police officers that had searched the BEGA building just left. "They found nothing in that entire building. Where is Boris hiding everything?" Bruce asks knowing that there has to be something illegal going on in that building. "What's more important Bruce, is that the police didn't find Bryan and Spencer." Said Mr. Dickenson.

"Of course they wouldn't find them there." Mr. Dickenson and Bruce looks over to Ian, the two adults who were obvious to this being just one big stunt that the two missing boys had set up to pretend to be kidnapped. But soon Ian realises he's being watched and released he'd just said something out loud that he new he shouldn't have. No one can find out that this was all planned.

"It's Boris we are talking about he won't have them just locked up somewhere in the BEGA building, it's the first place the cops will be looking." Ian corrects his statement very quickly before suspicions begin.

"Ians's right." Bruce agrees. The conversation is suddenly interrupted by the phone ringing. Mr. Dickenson answers.

"Hello."

"Yes, this Stanly Dickenson speaking."

"He has, when?"

"We will be right over."

Mr. Dickenson puts the phone down. "Tala's awake." Mr. Dickenson can hardly wait to tell Ian the news about his captain. "Really, then I have to go see him now." Ian is about to run out the door when Bruce stops him. "We are going to drive there now any way, so you can ride with us." Bruce tells him. Ian thinks for a moment, there's no way he can get to Tala before they do even if he runs all the way there. "Okay."

Mr. Dickenson, Bruce and Ian arrive at the hospital within 20 minutes. The nurse let's all of them in Tala's room.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Dickenson asks Tala, who is sitting up in the bed.

"I would like to get out of this hospital." Tala was never really known for making conversation. "We are busy with your release papers right now." Bruce informs Tala.

Tala sees Ian entering the room and waits for the others but soon realises it's only Ian. i/Where are the others?i/ Tala asks Ian in Russian. i/Well that's a long story. i/ Ian answers Tala also in Russian.

Bruce looks at the two boys wondering what they have to say to each other that's so important that he and Mr. Dickenson aren't allowed to hear.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Tala." Tala looks to Mr. Dickenson. "Bryan and Spencer are missing." Trying to say as careful as possible. Tala just woke up from a coma, it's not a good idea to upset him now. "What!" Tala interrupts Mr. Dickenson. "We are suspecting Boris." Mr. Dickesnon knew that may have unsettled him but he has a right to know the truth.

"Boris!" Tala is upset and worried at the same time. "We are currently working on the situation with the police..." Bruce sees Tala's reaction and try's and tell him something that will calm him down but gets interrupted. "If the police could've done something then Boris would've been behind bars years ago!" Tala nearly shouts at Bruce.

Ian sees the situation getting out of hand. This is why he wanted to get here before Mr. Dickenson to tell Tala the truth. "Can I have a second alone with Tala?" Ian asks trying to get him and Tala alone long enough to explain to him that there is nothing to be upset about. Well almost nothing.

"Of course Ian." Mr. Dickenson and Bruce closes the door behind them leaving Ian and Tala alone. As soon as they were out of the room Tala throws the covers off himself and makes an attempt to get out of bed. Ian seeing this run up to stops him. i/Wait, there's nothing to get upset about. i/ Ian starts.

i/Nothing to get upset about? you know what could be happening to Bryan and Spencer right now and you want me to be calm i/? Tala yells at Ian in half a panic. i/It's all part of the plan.i/ Ian starts explaining. i/What plan?i/ Tala wanted to know.

i/To frame Boris for kidnapping, Bryan and Spencer are fine. They are hiding out at the moment.i/ Ian let the cat out he bag.

Tala stares at Ian for a moment. i/Are you crazy! This is Boris we are talking about.i/ Tala screams angrily. How could his team do something like this without him.

i/It wasn't my idea.i/ Ian protests against the anger he's receiving.

i/Take me to them.i/ Tala gets out of the hospital bed. i/You should rest...i/ Ian tries to change Tala's mind but gets cut off. i/I've been asleep for long enough Ian. I have to get out of this place, I can't stand that smell!i/ The smell of hospitals reminded Tala of the labs back in the abbey.

i/What about Mr. Dicke...i/ Ian gets cut off again. i/What about them?i/ Was Tala' quick replay, reminding Ian that he would rather stay away from them, he doesn't want their help.

 **BEGA** ':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

I've just gotten a violent wake up from someone banging on my room door hard enough to make the earth shake. I check the time, it's 1am. It's sounds like the person on the other side of the door wants to break it down. I get up and walk over to the door and unlock it.

Opening my door I'm surprised to see it's Ivan on the other side. My heart jumps slightly, and I remember the look on Bryan's face when he saw Ivan.

"Can I help you with anything?" I keep my voice calm yet I'm angry at him for waking me up. I'm a bit careful of him, for some reason he makes me think he will get revenge on me for ignoring him the other night. "Boris wants to see you in his office immediately."

Why didn't Boris just page me? I stare at him for a second, but to my surprise I can't tell him to get lost and shut the door in his face. The other night when Hiro was there it was easy then, there was a witness. But now it's only Ivan and me. "Fine, give me minute."

Ivan walks a little in front of me, like he's escorting me. I start to think about what Ivan could've done to Bryan, and now I'm starting to feel not so safe around Ivan, I make mental note to avoid him at all costs.

We come to Boris' office, Ivan knocks and after getting a reply he opens the door and gestures for me to step in first. I give him a glare and then I walk into the office. As soon as I'm standing in front of Boris' desk he tells Ivan that he can leave.

Suddenly I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of that game again. Boris didn't page me but instead sent Ivan to retrieve me, I think Boris maybe doing this just to scare me.

"Ivan tells me that you broke two rules." Boris is sitting back in his chair with his hands together in front of him with his full attention turned to me. "Two?" I know of only one, getting violent with Hiro. "One, for attacking another trainee or couch. And secondly for disobeying an order." Boris still has his full attention to me.

First he sends Ivan, and then the way he says 'for disobeying an order' makes me uneasy. "Hiro was messing with me." I tell Boris the truth like it is. Boris smirks knowing that he's just made me a little nervous. "Don't worry about him. He'll get his soon enough." Boris says it smirking, knowing he's going to make Hiro is going to pay dearly.

"So what was with the police earlier? That was new." I change the subject. "Kidnapping." Boris gives me a straight answer. I stare at Boris, did Mr. Dickenson accuse Boris of kidnapping me? But considering the tracking device watch I'm wearing, Boris will have a hard time explaining his way out of that one. "Who?" I ask the stupid question, knowing it's probably me.

"Bryan and Spencer." Boris is glaring at me now, which is making me even more uneasy. I stay silent knowing that the possibility of Boris kidnapping them is quite good. "Do you believe them?" Boris asks me.

"Believe who?" I ask in return, acting like I don't get the question. "Do you think that I kidnapped Bryan and Spencer?" Boris just asked and I really don't know what to say. I'm not sure. Staying silent not saying anything is my best option here.

Boris smirks. "Very untrusting, that's a good thing." I'm not sure if Boris is telling me it's a good thing not to trust him or if he's just talking about everyone. He remains silent for a moment.

"Now Kai, you see with Bryan and Spencer missing and me being on the top of the suspect list, the police are watching me. That is going to make accomplishing my goal a lot harder. Bryan and Spencer are playing a game with me they shouldn't have started. They are trying to frame me. And I'm positive that they are hiding somewhere around Moscow." Boris pauses for a moment almost like he is considering his form of words. "Tell me, can you think of any place specific where they might be hiding?"

"No." I answer trying to get to the point. If he is looking for them then he definitely didn't kidnap them. "I'm not one of your lackeys, find them yourself." I tell Boris guessing that he may ask me to go look for them. "You see Kai, as long as I'm a suspect we cannot leave for Japan." Boris uses that 'we' again. "I never said I wanted to go to Japan." Guessing that Boris was talking about me. "Come now Kai, you don't want to stay here in Russia by yourself." Boris is right. I stare at him for a second considering my options.

I take a breath and think for a moment "There's a few empty warehouses in the south of the city." I don't tell him exactly where, I'm not sure what he will do once he finds them. Boris stares back at me waiting for me to say more. "Be more specific." Boris points out.

"I don't know, I only heard about it on the streets." I don't want to tell Boris, what if he hurts them. Not like I care about them that much, it's just that I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me.

Boris keeps looking at me like he knows what I'm thinking. I don't like being stared at like that. As a defence my expression starts turning into to a death glare without me even noticing it.

Boris stands up and walks over to the bookshelf and picks out a book. As he walks back towards me he opens onto a specific page. He throws the book down in front of me that I jump slightly startled. Boris stands right next to me and grips me softly by the back of my neck.

"When will you learn, the more you try and help these worthless weaklings, the more you get hurt in the process." Boris whispers close to my ear. That made me remember all the times I tried to help the trainees in the abbey and every time I did, I was forced to watch them suffer in pain.

My eyes drop to the book in front of me, it's a map of Moscow. Boris wants me to point out the locations of the warehouses.

I start feeling weak, I can't move. My body's refusing to do anything. Boris takes my hand and unfolds the fist I was making and he places my open hand on the open pages. I stay motionless for a few seconds. Then I slowly move my hand and point out the locations of the warehouses. I pull my hand back making a fist once again.

Boris loosens his grip and softly stokes one of his fingers over the back of my neck. Boris lifts his other hand and gently stokes the back of his finger down the side of my face. My facial expression softens and I fight the urge to close my eyes but I lose control over it and my eyes falls closed.

"Why blue?" Boris whispers softly. "What blue?" I ask not knowing what he is talking about. "The tattoos, why blue?" Boris asks again in a whisper and outlines one tattoo on my cheek with his finger.

I remain silent for a moment. I have never discussed the tattoos on my face with anyone. No one has the right to know. But for some reason I feel the secret is safe with Boris. "Blue, like the sky. No one can grasp it." I whisper softly. "Why this design?" Boris is pushing his luck. I open my eyes and turn my head away.

Boris smirks and then returns to his chair knowing I won't be saying anymore. "Thank you for the locations of the warehouses, that will be all." I get up and walk to the door, I turn the doorknob and then a look back to Boris. I want to ask him what he's going to do with them, but then again I don't want to know. I open the door and leave.

Boris sits back in his chair and brings his hands together. 'As the sky'. So that's what Kai has been hiding behind, the thought that no one can take him in their grasp. 'That's the most I have ever gotten Kai to speak about the tattoos. But he still doesn't want to tell me the whole story'.

= ** _Flashback_** =

The limo stops in front of the mansion. The chauffeur opens the door and I step out, I turn around. "Come."

Kai climbs out of the limo and looks up at the mansion. I don't think he has ever seen a house this big. "Let's go inside, your grandfather is waiting." He nods. He barely speaks, it's strange for a child his age.

He's calm and quiet unlike other children.

Voltaire is waiting in the front hallway. I step closer closely followed my Kai, I bow slightly. "Voltaire." I step aside for Voltaire to get a full view of Kai.

"Kai." Voltaire greets.

Kai looks up at his grandfather with no expression on his face, he remains silent for a second. "Grand..father.." Kai is not too sure how to address Voltaire.

"Petrov will show you to your room where you can wash off that hideous blue face paint and then we will get acquainted." Voltaire tells Kai.

I decided not to say anything about those markings, so that Kai can get a firsthand experience on how Voltaire will not tolerate silly childishness.

"It doesn't come off." Kai says in an emotionless tone.

"What do you mean, it doesn't come off?" Voltaire turns and looks at Kai.

"It doesn't come off." He repeats again like Voltaire didn't listen the first time.

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

'Kai came to live with Voltaire with those tattoos already on his face. He refuses to say where he got them from. But judging from how well I know Kai, I'd say it's probably self-inflicted. Or Kai would've made an effort to try and get those tattoos off his face'.

'His parents definitely would not have allowed something like that, knowing Voltaire would hold them dearly responsible. But I am aware that Kai was under no one's care for a short period of time. But he refuses to tell even me anything about how the tattoos came about'.

':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

In the meantime, Hiro has been stalking Ivan. He's been watching his room, waiting for Ivan to leave so that he can search through it.

Hiro is standing by the stairs waiting for movement. He hears a door open and someone moving, he opens the stairwell door just enough to see who is moving in the hallway. He sees Ivan leaving his room and taking the elevator.

Hiro decides this is his change, he walks over to Ivan's room, crouches in front of the door and picks the lock. Hiro opens the door and quickly steps in closing the door quietly behind him.

He wastes no time and decides to start going through Ivan's closet.

Hiro has searched everywhere with no luck of finding anything, the only place left is the bedside drawer. Hiro walks around the bed and opens the drawer. There he finds a whole bunch of files lying inside, Hiro starts looking through them.

"You know scratching around in other people's things will get your fingers broken." Hiro jumps around and there is Ivan standing in the doorway. Hiro didn't even hear the door open which gives him a hint of what he's dealing with.

Hiro knows he has been caught red handed, there's not a chance of talking himself out of this one but he's got to try something. "You know if you turn yourself in and give all the information you know about Boris to the police your sentence will be hugely cut shorter." Hiro tries to convince Ivan to work against Boris.

Ivan remains silent for a second and then he holds out his hand like to shake Hiro's. "So we have a deal?" Hiro moves forward thinking that Ivan is agreeing. But as soon as Hiro puts his hand into Ivan's, Ivan almost crushes Hiro's hand in his grip.

Suddenly Hiro is slammed upinto the wall head first. Hiro falls to the ground but he's grabbed by the neck and Ivan holds him up. Ivan takes Hiro's arm and forcefully twist his arm behind his back. Hiro let's out a suppressed scream of pain. Ivan is going to make Hiro pay for scratching around in his stuff and then for trying to get him to betray Boris. He'll teach him not to play with fire. Ivan starts dragging Hiro towards the elevator with Hiro protesting the whole way it's the best and only thing he can do considering the pain he is in...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 15

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**I hate to do this but I will only update again when I get 2 or more responses on my poll. I already have 1 answer from a few chapters ago but I need some more.**

 **Please. It's not like I'm asking for reviews, it's just 2 clicks of the mouse, What's wrong with that? It's really easy.**

 **I've already got 5 chapters ready to upload in a moments notice, so it's all up to you readers to when I post them.**

 **Easy.**

 **-TishaLiz**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

\- No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse. -

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I'vPast and Present

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 16

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

 **In a warehouse** ,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Bryan and Spencer are sitting in silence, waiting for the time to pass when there is a knock on the small door of the warehouse. Spencer turns to Bryan. No one knows that there's anyone in there except for Ian. Bryan gets off the table he's been sitting on and walks over to the door and open it just enough to see who it is.

"Ian, I said your not to come here." Bryan is annoyed that Ian hasn't followed the very simple order. "I was..." Ian gets cut off when Tala steps into view.

"Tala, you're awake." Bryan is surprised. "No I'm still back in the hospital in a coma, can't you see?" Tala answers sarcastically.

"Tala's here?" Spencer steps closer.

Bryan opens the door for Tala and Ian to step inside. "It's good you're here, now we can customise our plan." Bryan tells Tala. "What plan?" Tala asks. "We are currently hiding out pretending to be..." Bryan gets cut off. "Kidnapped? Yeah, Ian filled me in on the way here."

"And it's working nicely. The police have already questioned Boris and searched the BEGA building." Ian feels everyone in, he has been hanging around to find his supposed 'kidnapped' team mates.

"And of course the police didn't only search for us, they search the whole building for anything else incriminating." Spencer knows that Mr. Dickenson wouldn't miss the opportunity to search that building.

"Did they find anything?" Tala wants to know. "Nothing. Not a damn thing." Ian has heard all of the feedback. "But we know that Boris has to be hiding something in that building, but where?" Bryan just knows there's something in that building, he can taste it.

"What if I pull the same stunt as you guys and pretend to be kidnapped as well, the police would then suspect him even more. They would obviously search the building again; they might just find something next time." Tala is ready to pull the same trick if it means Boris ending up in jail.

"You just woke up from a coma, I will not allow it." Bryan stops Tala. "I'm the captain of this team, you can't tell me what to do." Tala doesn't like to be given orders.

"That may have worked but it's better when there is two, so that would mean that you would have to take Ian with you. But we need someone to blow the whistle, and if you both disappear who is going to alert the police?" Spencer steps trying to solve this with common sense. "And also as long as no one knows that you're out of a coma we have an excellent element of surprise." Ian agrees with Spencer, he's not so sure of letting Tala go by himself.

"You have a point." Tala finally agrees. "Ian has been spying for us while hanging around Mr. Dickenson, it seems that Hiro is busy spying for him." Bryan tells Tala.

"And they think that Boris doesn't know he's a spy?" Tala was in a coma when Hiro jumped ship to BEGA.

"Hiro jumped ship to their side making it look like he abandoned Tyson's team." Ian starts. "They really do think that Hiro isn't suspected of spying. They have no idea who they're dealing with." Ian finishes.

"So Hiro is sneaking around that abbey in disguise building all by himself?" Bryan seems surprised that someone can be that stupid. "Why do you say abbey in disguise? After nearly being caught don't you think that Boris would've gotten rid of all evidence?" Tala asks. "We were not to gently thrown out of that building by abbey employees we know all too well." Spencer looks over to Bryan, he has never seen Bryan in the state he was in when Ivan started dragging him out of the building.

"Those guards that tried to stop us when we first went to confront Boris didn't exactly look like abbey guards to me." Tala recalls the guards that tried to stop them. "Not them, they also failed at trying to stop us. Boris called someone on his phone and then abbey employees appeared in seconds from out of nowhere." Bryan tells Tala.

"So do you think that Boris is re-starting the abbey?" Tala asks. "That's the strangest thing, Mr. Dickenson has been trying everything to stop Boris but there was nothing he could do. Boris could have done whatever he liked. But he made Mr. Dickenson an offer he couldn't refuse. And Mr. Dickenson isn't wasting any time to let the opportunity to buy Boris out slip through his hands.

He's paying Boris in one weeks' time." Ian informs he others. "For a hell a lot of money." Bryan adds. "Who knows what Boris is going to do with that money once it's in his possession. That's why we had to do something." Spencer finishes.

"As long as we're missing and Boris is the only suspect he can't leave Russia, so we bought some time with that stunt." Bryan says. "Boris must be looking for us big time." Spencer knows that they are going to have a lot to explain if they're found out.

"We better get some dirt on Boris before he finds us." Tala tells the team. "The only way we are going to find out is by being on the inside, and right now the only connection we have on the inside is Hiro. That's if he's not already locked up somewhere and if he's not he's a damn good spy." Bryan says.

"Maybe Hiro's not the only spy." Ian says.

 **BEGA** ,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I'm standing on the first floor looking out the window. From where I'm standing I can see the door that leads out of the BEGA building at the back.

I always liked to walk off whenever I felt like it and disappear to a place where no one knows where I am. But with this tracking device on my wrist it's not the same, it bothers me knowing that Boris knows where I am at all times. But just to take a walk far away from this building would be nice.

Boris' terms was that I don't leave this building without his permission or he will kick me out, but considering this tracking device he put on my arm I doubt he will.

I start walking down the stairs to the back door, I'm planning on taking a walk.

I come to the door and just before I open it I stop and hesitate. I'm not too sure if I should, I was told not to. But then again it's not like Boris is going to kick me out and I doubt that he's going to lock me up in a room somewhere.

I open the door and walk out without looking back. I come to the back alley and start walking towards the street. I stop on the corner and look into both directions wondering which way I should go when the pager in my pocket goes off. My heart sinks, it was kind of fun walking around outside the building without any permission.

I turn and start walking back to the building, thinking of an excuse but there really isn't one.

As I come closer to the elevator the doors open and I quickly move behind a corner. Ivan walks out closely followed by two of those employees with sunglasses, carrying a crate between the two of them. I would like to know what's in that crate. I swiftly follow without being noticed. They come to a door, Ivan takes out a key and unlocks it and they enter.

I'll return later to see what is in that crate. I quickly return to the elevator and take it to the top floor.

I knock on the door and step in, closing the door behind me. Boris is sitting behind his desk as usual. He looks up at me. I know that look, he's not happy about something. My mind is still on that crate and I've completely forgotten that I left the building a few minutes ago.

"What did I say about leaving this building, Kai?" The way he adds my name at the end makes me aware he is not playing around. "I'm not supposed to leave this building without permission." I answer straight knowing I'm in trouble and there's nothing I can do about it.

"And what part of that don't you fully understand?" Boris asks me in a very serious tone. I remain silent, I understand that just fine, I just didn't take him seriously.

"If you leave this building without my permission again, I will see it appropriate to lock you in the basement." Something tells me he's not kidding. "Is that clear?" Boris asks me when I don't answer.

"Yes." First it was I'll get kicked out and now it's I'll get locked in the basement. "Good, because the next time we have this conversation it will be in the basement, is that understood?" Boris makes sure I get the point. "I understand."

Boris takes out a file filled with papers from his drawer and throws it on the table in front of me. "Keep you yourself busy."

I step forward and pick up the file. I don't say anything about this not being my problem, Boris is in no mood to hear anything that sounds like a 'no'.

"You can do it on the couch." Boris points to the couch in the corner near the window. Now I really feel like I'm in trouble, doing something under close supervision.

 **With Mr Dickenson** ,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

There's a knock on the door. "Come in." Mr. Dickenson is sitting behind his desk busy studying the contract he signed with Boris for any clues or hints.

Bruce steps in and close the door behind him.

"We have a problem." Only when Mr. Dickenson looks up he notices that Bruce has a very worried expression on his face. "What is wrong Bruce?" Mr. Dickenson puts the contract down giving Bruce all his attention.

"Hiro has gone missing." You can tell by his tone that he's really worried. "What makes you think you that?" Mr. Dickenson wants to know the reasons why Bruce may think that Hiro's missing before he starts worrying. "Petro told me that he can't find Hiro anywhere." Bruce explains to Mr. Dickenson. "Who is Petro?" Mr. Dickenson has never heard of him before.

Bruce steps closer and pulls out the chair and sits down, this may be a long explanation. "Petro is working alongside Hiro, spying in the BEGA building. He is undercover working as Boris' assistant under the name of Dimitri." Bruce let's out his secret.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was someone else involved?" This is the first Mr. Dickenson hears of this. "I didn't tell anyone, no one knows except me and Hiro. Just in case someone was spying on us." Bruce gives his reason.

"And you are sure that this Petro can be trusted of what he is saying?" Mr. Dickenson is trying really hard avoiding the fact that Hiro can be in trouble. "Hiro is missing, he's not answering his phone and Petro hasn't seen him in days." Bruce stands up from the chair, he is upset with himself for allowing his eldest son to get involved when he knew the risks.

"Calm down Bruce, I'm sure there is something we can do." Mr. Dickenson try to calm Bruce. "How can you expect me to be calm when Hiro could be in a lot of trouble right now?" Bruce nearly yells.

There's a short silence in the room. "What are we going to do, we can't tell the police that he was kidnapped. He jumped to their side at his own will. To spy for us." Bruce knows that the police won't open a case of kidnapping because Hiro went public and said he's a BEGA member. Bruce sits down and starts thinking about what to do next.

 **BEGA** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I'm sitting on the couch quite comfortable, all that is making me uncomfortable is Boris glancing in my direction every now and then like I'm going to disappear into thin air.

I'm planning on finishing these papers before leaving, even though it's getting quite late. Like in the abbey, you couldn't leave until your task was completed. This isn't the abbey, but by the way Boris was threatening to lock me in the basement earlier I'm not going to try and see how different it is from the abbey.

The papers are all things I can do quite easily and my attention isn't that much needed and my mind starts wondering.

= _ **Flashback**_ =

We are walking down a dark hallway, one I don't see often. Boris leads me to a door that looks the same as any of the others in the hallway. The room is not very big, it's in the basement so there's no windows, there's a steel table to the right with a steel chair in front of it. The steel chair is equipped with restraints and wires.

This chair is used for mental skills training, they would fasten a trainee to the chair and attach the wires to your head, chest, legs and arms, the trainee would then be asked questions and for every wrong answer the trainee would receive an electric shock. I have seen this before when I was passing by in the hallway.

I freeze when I realise what this particular room is used for. "Have a seat." Boris points to the chair. I walk over to the chair and sit down, my face shows none of the fear I'm feeling on the inside. Boris walks past me and sits down behind the desk without fastening the restraints, that made me relax just a little.

Boris gathers a few papers and then looks up to me.

"What is the difference between a proton and an electron?" Boris starts asking me the questions on the forms. It's all questions about certain subjects but I'm partially grateful that grandfather made me study all those books. I found the questions easy to answer.

Boris keeps switching between topics not bothering to ask me all the questions on the papers almost like he is searching for a subject I don't know. After a while he puts down the papers and watches me for a second.

"What colour is Barney?" Boris asks me. I have no idea what he is talking about. That makes me panic. I'd rather not guess, I've decided it's better not to have an answer than to give a wrong one.

Boris remains silent for a moment waiting for an answer. "What colour is Spider-man?" Boris asks me another question I don't know anything about. I look at him confused like he is crazy. A 'Spiderman' there's no such thing. I suddenly realise I'm showing emotion and my face changes back to an emotionless expression.

Boris smirks like he has accomplished something. "You have no idea do you?" Boris asks me like he wants an answer whether I know or not. I shake my head not saying a word, I'm more worried about the consequences.

= _ **End of Flashback**_ =

"Kai." My attention is brought back from my memories by my name being said. I look to Boris. "Kai, are you done?" Boris asks me.

"Why, do you have somewhere to be?" That was supposed to be a thought to myself but it came out loud and clear. I suddenly realise I said it out loud. "Almost."

I feel my facial expression turning back to a mask. Only then do I realise my facial expression must have changed as I was far away in thought. Maybe that is why Boris caught my attention.

"Your mind was somewhere else." Boris tells me and then he turns his attention back to whatever he has on his desk. I think back to the memory; Boris is the only one who knows that I have no idea what cartoon characters are.

I was never allowed to watch television, it was like a crime. Even long before I went to live with grandfather. I only learned about cartoons when I was running around on the streets leading the Blade sharks. The only television I got to see were the ones in the windows of shops.

My heart starts feeling sad as my mind drifts to memories of when I was a little kid.

"Kai, what's wrong?" My attention is once again brought back to the present.

"Nothing." I answer without looking to Boris. He knows something is wrong, I'd just like to keep it to myself. I finish the last paper, then I sort them into order and put them back in the file. I stand up from the couch and place them on Boris' desk. "All done." I state before I turn and leave.

"Don't think about it too much." Boris tells me just before I walk out the door, like he knows what is on my mind. I don't say anything, I step out and close the door.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 16

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to firewolf56 for giving me the idea of posting the summarys of the other story's written by zzdoricorezz that I'm thinking of posting after Past and Present is completed.**

 **Hopefully this will have people voting on my poll to let me know if you want to read them or not.**

* * *

 _ **Split Identity:**_

 **Summary** : He is Kai Hiwitari, cold, emotionless, empty, anti-social and solitary, that's the only Kai they know that's who they want him to be. But what if that's not who Kai wants to be any longer what if Kai just needs a break. Kai creates a new identity and starts living two lives. ... Pyro?

Warnings?: Some definite OOCness in some scenes, maybe some humour?, no physical contact unless someone's going to get beaten up (I'll probably throw Hiro in somewhere to be beaten up), Tyson bashing, Hiro bashing - sorry I meant Hiro beating, maybe some angst, no crying - well it won't be Kai crying,

Right this happens nearly a year after the world championship in season 1, the second season never happened and then it fast forwards to the BEGA era, though I'm still pondering on adding BEGA or Boris in this story. And we're in Japan.

 ** _Just Before Death:_**

 **Summary** : Set after Season 1, Kai is living on the streets in Russia. Boris is ruined and has no abbey or henchmen.

One afternoon when walking through the park Boris comes across someone who looks like Kai sitting on a bench. After walking closer and sitting down next to them Boris discovers it is Kai, but he's now looking terrible and worse yet he is unconscious, frozen and close to death.

Whats Boris to do? Leave him outside in the cold for revenge or take Kai home with him then taunt Kai later after he's well again because he helped heal him.

And what's Kai going to do when he wakes up and finds out that Boris has found him, let alone was close enough to touch him.

 ** _Just Before Death Rewrite_**

 _summary is the same as above, just the story got changed a bit part way through._

 _This one is longer._

* * *

 **Warning none of these other story's by zzdoricorezz got completed.**

 **And I won't be completing them. I'm not a writer I wouldn't know what to do with them.**

 **Please vote on my poll, there are only 12 chapters left in Past and Present.**

 **-TishaLiz**

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

\- No yoai, No rape, No sexual abuse.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 17

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

 **BEGA** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

= ** _Flashback_** =

Bryan takes another step back. "Don't come closer." Ivan slowly holds out his hands towards Bryan. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Bryan backs into Boris.

Boris roughly pushes Bryan into Ivan's iron grip. "Let go!"

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

The scene keeps playing over and over in my head. 'Let go!'. Bryan's words in that terrified tone keeps repeating in my head. This has been keeping me awake the whole night. I just can't get it out of my head.

It was just like in the abbey. The same employees, the same fear, the same violence... same Boris. This may not be the abbey but the situation and atmosphere seems the same, just a bit more public.

All the BEGA employees that are wearing sunglasses, I'm sure they are all former abbey employees.

What am I even doing here? For the first time I'm seeing how this may look to Mr. Dickenson and especially the Demolition Boys since they know the truth about the abbey.

I throw the bed covers off me and sit up with my feet hanging down the side of the bed. I shouldn't be here, this isn't right. I start forming an escape plan, but then I remember the reason why I came here in the first place.

I was living on the streets with no food and no place to stay, if I run away now where am I going to go? I'm definitely not going to ask for help from Mr. Dickenson. But even if I had somewhere to go I still have to get this tracking device off my arm.

I start fiddling with the watch trying to see if there are any weak areas on it. I get off the bed and gather my shoes and jacket. Maybe by the time I get this off my arm I would've come up with a place to go to.

I step out of my room and head for the stairs, avoiding the elevator. I start making my way down to the basement, that's the only place I can think of that may have tools to remove this watch from my arm.

As I pass every floor I take a peek inside, just to see if there is any other movement in the building. Who knows I might just run into Hiro.

I come to the basement, there was no other movement on any of the floors I'd passed. I start walking through the rooms looking for tools. As I pass a door that reads 'generator room' I stop.

There will obviously not be anything else in that room except for the generators. But experience have taught me that the obvious is usually hiding something. I step closer to the door and open it.

I push the door open and first have a look around the room before stepping inside, almost like I'm expecting to find something shady to be in there. After I scanned the whole room and not seeing anything out of place I step in and close the door behind me.

I start walking past the generators and looking behind and in between them for any tools left around that I can use to get rid of the watch. I come the last three generators on the left side of the room and I find a door in between the last two. This is something that is out of place.

I cautiously step closer to the door and place my hand on the door handle and try and open it but find that it's locked. I put my hand in one of my pockets and take out a piece of wire. I've learned that it's good thing to carry this around. I crouch in front of the door and start working on the lock.

After a few minutes of fiddling with the lock it finally opens. I stand up and put the wire back in my pocket. I prepare myself for what is on the other side of the door and then I open it slowly.

I first take a peek and see a staircase going down. I open the door completely and slowly start making my way down the stairs.

I come to another door in the right, but the stairs still go down some more. I decide to check what is behind this door first. I open it just enough to see what is on the other side. It reveals a long hallway filled with about another twenty doors. I decide to continue going down the stairs until I come to another door.

Again I only open the door just enough to see what's on the other side. This one also has a long hallway with about twenty doors that looks the same as the floor just above.

I go down the stairs some more to the next door and again I take a peek, only to find this one looking identical to the upper floors. I start getting nervous, this building is just like the abbey. All the goings and doings in the upper building and then the base below that the world will never know about.

I silently close the door and look down the stairs wondering if I should continue.

After a moment of hesitation, I start walking down the stairs again. As I come to the next door I can hear something on the other side. I lean closer to the door and listen. After not hearing anything else I open the door softly. Again it's like the floors above.

My heart jumps when I suddenly hear someone screaming. I recognise that scream all too well, a scream of pain. I quickly close the door. There I have my proof that this isn't a safe place.

I turn and run up the stairs heading back to the generator room, now I'm more focused on finding something that will get this watch off my arm. I reach the final two flights of stairs when the door to the generator room opens. I stop and panic, there's nowhere else to go but through the door to the right and I'm so not interested in finding out what's beyond it.

I can tell by the voice that it's Ivan and someone else. I'm not going back down the stairs again and I'm not going through that door. I straighten myself and bring my emotionless mask into place. I start walking up the stairs towards Ivan and this other person. I can hear them coming closer.

I walk right past them like I'm supposed to be there. As I pass them they stop and turn to look at me, but I just keep walking. As I leave through the door into the generator room I can hear them talking to each other, asking the other if they know if I'm supposed to be down there.

I close the door and break out into a run. I exit the generator room and head further down the hallway. I come to a dead end and I turn around. I don't see or hear any moment, I take it that they fell for it.

I start making my way back through the hallway, checking every room for something useful. I come to a room that looks like it's where they store all the tools. I look through the drawers and I find something they use for cutting metal plates. I push my sleeve back and try and cut the metal band around my arm.

After about half an hour I give up. The watch refuses to come off. I throw the tool onto the table and turn and look around the room for anything else that may be of any help. My doubts grow as I slowly walk towards the door not seeing anything helpful.

I walk out the door and then I suddenly swing around hitting the watch into the wall with as much force as I can. I take a look only to find some scratches on the glass.

I turn around and repeat the same action again, slamming the watch into the wall. Again I take a look at the watch, there's a deep scratch in the middle of the glass hinting a crack. It's not much but it's progress.

I repeatedly hit the watch into the wall numerous times. I stop after a few minutes and with much expectation turn my hand and see what damage has been done. My hopes fall as I only find one other crack in the middle of the glass. What is this thing made off?

I turn around and head down the hallway not continuing to try and brake the watch. The whole session of slamming it into the wall with as much force as I can has hurt my wrist more than what it hurt the watch.

I take the elevator back to my room, I'm too tired to walk the stairs.

I come to my room, take out my key to unlock the door and step in and close the door behind me and lock it. I don't even bother putting on the light, I walk over to my bed and fall down on my back, I close my eyes trying to think of what I'm going to do now.

"Have fun in the basement?"

I shoot back up into a sitting position and look into the direction where the voice has came from. Boris is sitting on the chair in the corner. I remain silent just giving Boris an emotionless stare. I don't know what to say, I don't want him to be angry at me.

"You have that same look on your face, when you know you're in trouble." My face shows no emotion but somehow Boris could always tell the difference. I remain silent.

i/My apologies, I didn't know you couldn't speak English.i/ Boris tells me in Russian. Boris hates not being answered and that's his way of reminding me.

"I didn't see anything." I respond. Boris stands up. "Then why are you so scared?"

That scream I heard replays in my head. "I'm not scared of anything." I tell Boris, that's a lie I have to defend even though I'm shaking on the inside.

Boris smirks. "Of course, young Kai that's how it's always been. Fearless, undefeated, invincible." Boris slowly walks closer to me. That's how it's always been, or maybe that's just how I wanted people to see me. But right now I feel like child, a child that's in trouble and can't think of a good excuse to get out of the trouble I'm in.

"What were you doing in the basement?" Boris stands in front of me. "Not much." I'm not going to tell him that I was down in the lower floors of the basement, but then again Ivan must already have told him. "What were you doing in the basement?" Boris asks me the same question again like he disapproves of the first answer. I just keep glaring at him.

"Auditioning to be Hiro's wingman?" Boris is now taunting me knowing he will get a better response out of me. "I was not spying!" I use a raised voice; I hate to be categorised with other people.

"Then what do you call sneaking around in a place where you are well aware you are not supposed to be?" Boris knows that I was down in the lower basement. I quickly glance to something just past Boris, like there is something there. I did that on purpose to get Boris attention of the question he just asked me.

Boris chuckles. "I win, you looked away first." Boris tells me knowing I was only trying to distract him. Boris holds out is hand. "Give me your arm." He tells me all jokes aside.

I don't move, I'm not too sure how he will respond once he sees the condition the watch is in now after I brutally tried to rid myself of it. "Don't test my patience Kai." Boris warns me in one of his sing-sing tones.

I slowly lift my non watch arm and hold it out to him . Boris doesn't do anything but keeps holding out his hand. I drop my hand a lift my arm that does have the watch on. He takes my hand and moves my sleeve back and inspects the watch that now looks like a dog has chewed on it and then a truck drove over it.

I look at the watch thinking about how hard I tried to get it off and yet it's still on my arm. What is it made of? Space alloy?

Boris pushes the watch up my arm a bit away from my wrist revealing bruises. It hurt when I kept slamming the watch into the wall but I didn't think it did that much damage. I drop my gaze to the floor.

Boris puts the watch back into place the end of my wrist and then pulls my sleeve back down and let's go. I put my hand over my wrist and drop my head completely.

I don't move, I barely breath waiting for Boris to say something.

Boris places his hand on my forehead pushing away the hair in my face. I tilt my head back with his hand and close my eyes. Boris softly pushes me back so's that I lie down.

Boris sits down on the bed just above my head. He takes his hand away from my forehead and gently runs his fingers through my hair. "Would you rather go and stay with Stanley?" Boris asks me. I don't often get asked what I want, definitely not living with grandfather.

I shake my head not using words. I'm surprised myself, I'd rather stay here than to go to Mr. Dickenson. Strangely enough I would rather go back to the streets before going to Mr. Dickenson. He may care but maybe a little too much for my liking, he doesn't know anything about me.

"Do you want to go home?" Boris asks me. I stay silent for a moment thinking about home. "I don't have a home." I say just above a whisper in realisation. It's the truth, the mansion back in Japan where I used to live with grandfather is hardly a place I'd call home. That mansion is where I was expected the impossible from, expected to full fill someone else's selfish ambitions. Definitely not the abbey. The streets are just about the closest thing to a home for me.

Boris puts his hand on my forehead and stays silent, he knows it's the truth.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 17

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,


	18. Chapter 18

**Thaks so much to Rapunzelle and FireWolf56 for your PMs and suggestions. They have helped me a lot and I have a lot of thinking to do.**

 **If anyone else has any suggestions with what I should do or post next please PM me.**

 **-TishaLiz**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. It belongs to Takao Aoki.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 18

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

 **BEGA~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~**

I wake up and wonder why my legs are hanging off the bed. I sit up and take a look around the room and then I recall last night before I fell asleep. I notice a blanket had been placed over me, I don't remember throwing it over myself. I lie back down and pull it back up.

Why does Boris have to do that? When he wants to he can be so caring. I recall countless times when I've woken up and found a blanket over me at the mansion or even in the abbey and now here. Nobody else would dare to come that close to me, only Boris. I suppose he's looking out for me in his own strange weird way.

Thinking back to my trip down in the underground basement last night, I wonder who was screaming like that. I cannot tell if it sounded like someone familiar, the pain they inflict can make anyone not sound like themselves. I doubt it's any of the Demolition boys, Boris would turn them in to the police as soon as possible so he can get erased from their suspect list.

What about Hiro, I haven't seen him around lately. Not even at night when I'm wandering through the hallways. And I know that Boris feels like Hiro needs a lesson in respect and I'm sure Ivan wouldn't mind teaching some manners. But would Boris really risk getting caught, he knows Hiro is a spy but if he turns up missing Mr Dickenson will know something is wrong.

It can't be any of the children from the abbey, when the child protection services were done every child in that abbey was accounted for.

I have to find out who it is, I can't just do nothing while I know someone is down in that basement suffering in pain. For that I'm going to have to make another trip to the basement, it's not like Boris has ordered me or anything to stay out of the basement.

I lift my arm to check the time only to find my wrist bare, the watch is gone only the bruises covers my wrist.

I bring my other hand up just to make sure I'm not imagining things; I notice some added weight. As soon as my arm is completely out from under the blanket it reveals another watch on that wrist.

I sigh, this morning was on its way to a good start. No doubt that this watch is also fitted with a tracking device. The one I mishandled has been replaced because it had a scratch. To grandfather it was always a disgrace to own anything that has been damaged, no matter how little.

I get up and start finishing getting ready for the day.

I wonder when Mr. Dickenson is going to deposit that money. Boris said we were to leave on the day the money transfer was completed.

I wonder where we're going. Are we going to stay in grandfather's mansion or in another abbey copied building? I mean what is Boris going to do with all these employees that are still loyal? He's not just going to throw them away, he likes it when people obey his every command and this building is filled with those people.

He's selling BEGA and the building. Now that I think about it what is he going to do with the basement, when Mr. Dickenson finally owns the building it will not be long before they discover that underground basement. Sure it will be empty and won't have anything of evidence but still why would Boris spend all that extra money to construct a basement underneath a basement in the building if he planned on selling after a few months?

 **In a warehouse :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~**

Three of the demolition boys are sitting at a table in the warehouse playing cards wishing for the time to fly by. It's freezing in the warehouse and it's not very comfortable.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door, they were expecting Ian to come by and inform them of all that he's heard from hanging around Mr. Dickenson.

As Bryan heads over to the door Tala calls out quietly "Wait." Bryan stops only for Tala to then walk past him towards the door. "Right." Bryan answers understanding Tala's point, if it's not Ian someone might see him.

Tala stops in front of the door. "Who is it?" Tala is always suspicious. "Open the door and find out." Ian answers sarcastically. The door opens and Ian steps in. Everyone gathers around the table.

"And, did you hear anything?" Tala wants to know. "The authorities are being contacted again." Ian tells the team. "For what?" Spencer wants to know. "It would seem that Hiro's disappeared and no one can find him." Ian was eavesdropping on Mr. Dickenson and Bruce's conversation.

"So he's been kidnapped?" Tala asks. "There's another spy working as Boris assistant, he says he can't find Hiro anywhere." Ian tells of Dimitri. "Well if Hiro has been caught, we all know what's happening to him right now." Bryan says staring down at the table. Ivan is in that building and he knows very will what Ivan can do to people.

Tala notices Bryan's behaviour and then turns to Spencer and give him a silent question look that asks what wrong with him. Spencer's only responds is a return look of I'll tell you later.

"Then we have to do something." Tala says knowing that no one else understands the dangers involved. "What do you have in mind?" Ian wants to know. There's a long silence. "I'll go look for him." Everyone looks to Tala.

"That's like suicide." Ian tells Tala hoping he's just kidding. "Nobody knows I'm awake." Tala tells them convincingly. "By yourself?" Ian wants to know. Tala looks to Ian and just before he says something Bryan speaks. "You can't go there; you don't want to." Bryan knows Ivan is there but there is a possibility that there may be more basement guards, the guards that use to take care of the punishments.

Everyone looks over to Bryan but he doesn't look up from glaring at the table, then he stands up and walks to the back of the warehouse in silence. Everyone looks at Bryan as the walks away wondering what's his problem.

"When we went to confront Boris, He called this guy to his office and the moment Bryan saw the man who arrived he froze. It's like the emotionless Bryan we know just checked out and disappeared." Tala and Ian looks back to Spencer.

"You mean like that man was one of the basement..." Ian trails of, he doesn't want to speak out loud, it's only the guards that use to hand down punishments that can scare anyone like that. "Yeah, and there might be more of them in that building." Spencer looks straight at Tala.

"Then we all know what is happening to Hiro." Tala tells them.

Ian suddenly looks up in realisation. "What if Kai..." Ian gets cut off. "Kai?" Tala hasn't seen or heard of him since the championship. "Oh yes, we forgot to tell you about Kai. He's a BEGA member, working for Boris." That's how it looks like to them.

"Kai is working for Boris?" Tala asks with a look of disbelief. "Yeah, he even signed as a witness for Boris to the contract between Boris and Mr. Dickenson." Ian tells in a tone that calls Kai a traitor.

"Why would Kai be working for Boris? I'm sure in the time he spent in that abbey during the finals he knows what kind of person he is." Tala doesn't know what to think about this. "That's not all, according to Tyson, Kai grew up in the abbey." Spencer tells what Tyson told him.

"Kai grew up in the abbey?" Tala asks with some shock. "You mean he lived in the abbey, left and then went back?" Tala knows that anyone who gets the chance to leave is sure as hell never going to go back to that prison of pain.

"That's only what I've heard, I don't know if it's true." Spencer tells Tala. "If Kai grew up in the abbey he knows about everything, and I definitely don't see him going back to Boris. So he must be spying." Tala can't think of any other reason. "Maybe." Spencer says looking into the direction Bryan walk off to.

Tala walks to the door. "Where are you going?" Ian wants to know. "I'm going to find out the truth." Tala stops and turns around. "You're not going to the BEGA building are you?" Spencer stands up from the chair he's been sitting on. "We can't just do nothing; we have to stop Boris before it's too late. If I'm not back by midnight..." Tala pauses and turns to the door and opens it. "Please don't leave me there." Tala knows if he gets caught it will cost him dearly. Tala leaves and closes the door behind him.

Spencer and Ian are left in silence. "Where's Tala?" Ian and Spencer turns to see Bryan behind them. "He's gone to infiltrate the BEGA building, he has until midnight." Ian informs Bryan, if he didn't walk away he would've known the whole plan. "By midnight it will be too late." Bryan tells them in sort of a panic tone. Bryan makes his way past Spencer and Ian and heads for the door.

"Hey, where are you doing?" Ian asks. "I'm not letting Tala go by himself, and if I get caught... according to our story I'm supposed to be there remember." Bryan says in a tone of a plan coming together and walks out the door and runs after Tala.

Spencer and Ian looks to each other not too sure what they should do.

 **With Mr Dickenson:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~**

Mr. Dickenson is sitting on the end of the conference table just finishing up a meeting when Bruce just walks in. The business people who was in a meeting with Mr. Dickenson start to walked out.

"Any word yet?" Bruce wants to know. "Not yet, but hopefully soon." Mr. Dickenson and Bruce only talked to the attorney about Hiro's disappearance this morning.

"We can't wait this long, I'm going there myself." Bruce turns and heads for the door.

"Wait Bruce, haste will only make matters worse. If we do something drastic now I know Boris will find a way to use it against us." Mr. Dickenson stops Bruce before he can do anything stupid.

"You're right, I'm just worried about Hiro. I should never have agreed to let him go." Bruce is angrier at himself than he is at Boris. "Hopefully my attorney will bring us a search warrant." Mr. Dickenson tries to calm Bruce.

There's a knock on the door and then the attorney in question just peeks in to see if he had the right room, he steps in after seeing Mr. Dickenson.

"Well?" Mr. Dickenson is hopeful. "I'm sorry, I could not get a warrant." The attorney knows a lot of people were counting on him. "The judge almost laughed at me when I said I needed a warrant to search a building for someone who is supposed to be there." The attorney knew there was no way of getting a warrant, but try and explain that to Bruce.

 **BEGA:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~**

I've been standing in the staircase for the last hour, peeking through the hallway door I just enough to see to the other side. I've been watching the door to the basement very closely to see who comes and goes and for how long. Just so that I have my timing correct so that I don't get caught.

The basement is now being locked. I wonder why it was never locked before? Not like that is going to keep me out and Boris knows that, so they can't be locking it because of me.

After a long time watching I hear movement from down the hallway, someone trying to sneak walk, they are trying not to make a noise but I've already heard whoever it is. I stay standing in my spot not moving awaiting Hiro to pass the door which I'm standing behind. Assuming it is Hiro, who else will be sneaking around?

I first see a shadow and then I see the persons face, it's Dimitri. He's terrible at sneaking, he's breathing is louder than his footsteps.

Dimitri comes to the door that leads to the basement and he tries and open it, he seems very surprised to find it's locked. He steps back at first to look in both directions of the hallway and then he pulls some keys out of his pocket. He picks a key out of the bunch and tries to open the door. When it doesn't open he takes another key and then tries that one.

He's looking for the right key, so it's obviously not his set. He probably swiped them from someone higher up the food chain. That alone stands for stealing, that can get him into a lot of trouble and he's not even in the basement yet.

After almost checking all the keys Dimitri crouches down and tries to force some of the keys to work. He doesn't know for what he is making all that effort for. If he gets caught, he will have some severe consequences to face.

I decide he should never know what kind of people he is dealing with so I silently open the door enough for me to slip through, I walk up and stop right behind him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him in an accusing tone. Dimitri jumps around and from the expression on his face I can tell I just scared himself half to death, fun.

"Umm, nothing. I was just uhhh..." Dimitri points to the door but knows there really isn't any excuse. "Breaking an entry." I answer for him, that's exactly what he is doing right now.

Dimitri is about to say something when on the other side of the basement door someone starts unlocking it with a key. Dimitri looks from the door to me in a panic and then he turns around runs for his life.

I don't want to explain to whoever is on the other side that door what I'm doing here. But I'm not running, that will only make me look as guilty as Dimitri. I step back and lean against the wall, lifting one shoe to place it on the wall, fold my arms and close my eyes.

The door opens and someone steps out and then the door closes again to get locked. I'm waiting for this person to walk away but there's only silence indicating that whoever it is isn't moving.

I open my eyes to check and stare right at Ivan who is looking straight back at me. He's probably wondering what I'm doing here. I don't say anything so I close my eyes again and continue to do nothing but lean against the wall like I own this building.

"You're coming with me." Ivan orders me. I open my eyes and look up at Ivan, I was so sure that look I gave him would've scared him off. "I'm taking you to Boris." Ivan tells me.

"What for?" I ask him in a calm tone although I'd rather prefer to run. "For putting your shoe on the wall." Ivan points his finger to my foot where it's currently resting against the wall.

I look down, 'for putting my shoe on the wall' that's really stupid. I look back to Ivan to tell him that, but he has this dead serious look that tells me if I don't co-operate someone will get hurt.

I decide it's really not that bad, Boris isn't going to do anything to me for putting my shoe on the wall. I lift myself back up and start walking towards Ivan. Ivan turns around and starts walking to the elevator.

Just great now I have to get stuck alone with Ivan in that small space.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 18

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

\- No yoai, no rape and no sexual abuse. -

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

 **by zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 19

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

I enter Boris' office, shortly followed by Ivan who was escorting me. Boris looks up from his work on his desk.

"He was fiddling with the lock of the basement door." Ivan tells Boris. He must of heard Dimitri fiddling with the lock from the other side of the door and when he stepped through I was the only one left there. "And for putting his shoe on the wall." I have to suppress a laugh when Ivan said that, it sounded so childish.

Boris waves his hand signalling for Ivan to leave. Ivan slightly bows and then walks out.

"There really isn't anything down in that basement for you Kai, not anything that you would want to see." Boris doesn't seem angry, it's like he expected something like this from me. "And as for putting your shoe on the wall, I thought Voltaire taught you better than that." To me that sounded like a taunt.

I give Boris a humph, telling him I don't give a damn.

"Voltaire would highly disapprove." Boris tells me. There's one thing I liked about grandfather being in jail, he wasn't watching me like a hawk, looking for the slightest mistake.

I have freedom.

"Like grandfather is going to get out of jail anytime soon." I answer Boris in my sarcastic tone. "He may not be getting out, but he is being transferred." Boris tells me. His got a smug look on his face, he knew I wouldn't have expected anything like that.

"To where?" I have to know where grandfather is going. "To the highest maximum security prison in Japan." Boris tells me. For some reason I'd rather prefer that, maybe I can still visit grandfather and... I don't know, sit in silence for an hour and then leave.

The phone rings and Boris picks it up. I wonder what's going to happen when we get to Japan. Maybe I'll return to lead the Blade sharks once more, I don't know yet. I wonder if I will still need permission to breathe and if I'll still have this watch on my arm.

Talking about the watch, I don't know if this new one is a fitted with a tracking device or if it even works. Maybe I should, test it, just to make sure I'm not being led around the bush.

"Good, make sure they don't leave the building." Boris puts down the phone. I look straight at him wondering what the hell he's talking about.

"Tala and Bryan will be telling us all about their scheme in a moment." Boris smirks, almost like he can't wait. I look at Boris confused, I didn't know Tala was awake. Boris doesn't seem surprised at all, so he must've known that Tala was out of his coma.

"Tala and Bryan?" I ask trying to figure out what he's talking about. "They are currently breaking in, that will be their first charge when I hand them into the police, and soon the rest will follow." Boris smirks some more like someone else is going to get the short end of the stick.

"Why would they want to break in?" I wonder why they would come here, if Bryan and Spencer are supposed to be kidnapped. But then again, maybe they came here so that it looks like they are being held here.

"I don't care; all that dose matter is that they will be leaving with the police." Boris turns his attention to his computer types something and then he picks up the phone and dials a number.

"I would like to report some thieves I've caught breaking in and I'm currently holding them here, if you maybe wanted to pick them up." Boris phones the police, he can barely wait to see Bryan and Tala get taken away by the police instead of the other way around.

I decide there's nothing more to talk about and so I turn and head for the door. I really don't feel like standing next to Boris while Tala and Bryan are glaring daggers at me, the looks were bad enough when I signed that damn contract in front of Mr Dickenson.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':

Tala and Bryan are sneaking around the back of the BEGA building trying to figure out which is the best way to get inside to the basement without being caught. Tala is leading with Bryan right behind him.

Tala is rather glad that Bryan came with, he wasn't so sure about entering this building alone. They manage to get inside without being seen and so they headed for the staircase that had access to the basement. If Boris is going to keep anyone locked up in secret, it will definitely be down in the basement where there's not a lot of movement.

They take the stairs down only to find out that they don't head into the basement; they'll have to find another staircase that leads down into the basement. They open the door just enough to see what's on the other side. To their luck the basement door is in sight.

They open it and slip out quickly and silently. They approach the door while checking every direction for movement. Tala gets surprised to find out that the door it's locked.

They step inside suspiciously, and silently close the door behind them.

The basement is dark with only a few lights shining here and there, just enough for them to see where they are going.

Bryan and Tala managed to get into the basement without anyone suspecting a thing. They sneak through the dark hallways silently. They go through the hallway after hallway looking for anything that seems out of place.

They have spent about an hour down in the freezing cold basement checking every door. But they find nothing, it appears to be just like any other basement. Tala is starting to think maybe Boris has already moved everything out, but Bryan is convinced they will find something.

Tala has noticed that Bryan is jumpier than usual, Spencer did tell him of this guy Boris called, and he just figures that's probably why. After some time, Tala starts to feel Bryan's nervousness rubbing him and it's making him uneasy. "What's wrong?" Tala whispers just loud enough for Bryan to hear him. "Nothing." Bryan answers back quickly.

Now Tala knows something is wrong, the response Tala was expecting to get was something like, 'that's a stupid question' not a quick 'Nothing'. Tala decides to concentrate on what they came here to do and then get out of here as soon as possible, they have already stayed to long.

Bryan keeps looking around them, almost like he is looking for something. Bryan has this creepy feeling of he's being watched.

After checking every door finding that not one is locked they decide they may have been wrong. They head back to the basement entry door when they come to the generator door and decide to check it just for safely.

Tala reaches out to the door knob, he can feel it's cold steel and slowly starts turning it. Tala stops for a moment when he notices Bryan shiver, not from the cold.

Tala turns his attention back to the door and slowly starts pushing it open.

He can feel Bryan tense next to him and he can feel his own blood starting to rush with the adrenalin. As Tala pushes the door open a little, they can see the room is pitch dark on the inside. Tala pushes the door open completely so that the light from the hallway behind them can fall into the room.

As the light falls in deeper it reveals a pair of boots and then the feet of a steel chair and that's where the light stops. There's a sudden panic that shoots through Bryan and Tala, but they stay standing still unmoving.

There comes a sound from inside the room of slow clapping hands. From the sound they can tell it's coming from the person sitting right in front of them about five meters away.

"Well, well, you finally picked the right door and aren't you two in for a treat." A dark, cold voice taunts them. Bryan immediately recognises Ivan's voice, he was taunted with that same cold tone countless times. Bryan freezes and Tala can see panic on his face. That shocked Tala, he has never seen that look on Bryan's face before.

Suddenly Bryan turns and brakes out into a run, leaving Tala behind.

Tala looks after Bryan as he runs away, he has never seen Bryan run like that. Tala snaps into action and just before he can take after Bryan he's hands are seized from behind him. He can feel fingers painfully pressing into his arms. He starts fighting back trying to break free.

Bryan is running like his life depends on it, he doesn't look back, he can't look back he just keeps running. He has completely forgotten about Tala. Bryan reaches the door and runs straight into it, but it's locked. Bryan forcefully starts slamming his body into the door trying to break in down.

"Now, now Bryan. What did we learn about trying to run away?" Ivan's cold calm voice comes from behind Bryan.

Bryan freezes and he starts to shake; Very slowly he turns around.

Ivan is standing a few meters away from him. The door is at the end of a narrow passage and there's no where to hide or to go except thought the locked door behind him or through Ivan standing in front of him.

Ivan slowly starts walking closer as Bryan steps back until his back is almost one with the door. Ivan chuckles. "There's nowhere to run, nowhere to go." Ivan taunts Bryan in a cold tone.

"No." Bryan presses himself against the door even more.

"No." Bryan slowly shakes his head.

When Ivan is but a few feet away Bryan slides down the door onto the floor. His knees against his chest, his head on his knees and brings his arms up to form a shield.

Ivan stops in front of Bryan and reaches down and slowly takes hold of Bryan by his wrists and then tightens his grip. Bryan starts shaking violently and his breathing is getting louder. Ivan starts pulling him up to his feet when Bryan finally reacts.

Bryan tries to pull out of Ivan's grip, he starts fighting with all the force he can use.

Ivan pushes him into the wall. "Now Bryan, what happens when you don't comply?" Ivan asks very calmly. Immediately Bryan stops moving and stands still.

"That's a good little soldier." Ivan comments as he starts pulling Bryan back into the dark halls of the basement.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':

I walk away from Boris' office waiting for Boris to call me back, for some reason I'm expecting that. But I hear nothing, so I take it I'm off the hook.

I head for the stairs; I've found that no one else ever uses them. In the light of that, it's almost like the stairs is all mine.

Boris didn't seem angry at me for trying to get into the underground basement. Although it was Dimitri but I got the blame, I didn't get into any trouble so I might as well attempt to get down there again.

I start walking down the stairs, taking all the time in the world. There's no rush. It's a long way down from the top floor to the bottom. And while Boris is busy interrogating Tala and Bryan, all the attention will be distracted.

I'm not worried about Boris doing anything to Tala or Bryan, he's about to hand them over to the police. So he won't leave any physical evidence on them.

I continue with my long walk down the stairs in silence.

= _ **Flashback**_ =

The limo stops in front of a building and Boris gets out first and then turns and wait for me to get out. I step out and start looking around and then up at the building. It's around midnight and its pitch dark, there's just a few lights on. The building looks like a haunted castle.

So this must be where I'm going to stay, the place grandfather has sent me. Boris holds out his hand and I step forward and put my hand in his. He leads me inside.

The floors and walls are cold and made from hard stone. The hallways look long, dark and scary. Boris leads me through the long hallways and shows me where everything is and so on. Then we come to a door, Boris opens it and we step through. It's at the top of a staircase going down. Boris starts leading me down the stairs and gives me a tour of the basement and the training rooms.

Then Boris leads me back up the stairs to the upper floors. We didn't take the elevator, maybe he wanted more time to talk to me. We reach a door and Boris stops; he opens it. "And this is your room."

By now my hand in Boris' has become warm making the freezing hallways more bearable. Boris lets go of my hand and I can feel the cold now wrapping itself around it again. Boris gestures for me to step in first. I walk into the room and Boris follows. It's a lot smaller than my room back at the mansion. It has one window, a bed, a closet, a table, chair and a bedside table. It's has all the needed furniture but the cold stone floor and walls are not exactly welcoming.

= ** _End of flashback_** =

I eventually reach the ground floor and I walk over to the exit door and open it just enough to see to the other side. The hallway is empty, no sign on any movement or sounds. I watch the door and hope I don't run into Ivan, something tells me this time he won't bother himself with my shoe on the wall.

I open the door fully and slowly step into the hallway. As I quietly close the door behind me I look up and down the hallway. The light is starting to fall far into the hallway through the window at the end, indicating its late afternoon. The building will now start to quiet down.

I turn my attention back to the basement door and start walking closer. I reach out and as I'm about to put my hand on the door knob I hear shouting coming from the other side. The shouting starts to get louder as it's coming closer to the door, I turn and quickly head for the stairs.

Quickly I slip through the door and close it behind me leaving only a small crack of space open so I can see what's happening.

The basement door swings open and Ivan comes out with Dimitri in a painful arm lock. I can tell by the way Dimitri is yelling he is in obvious pain. Ivan drags him to the elevator, the doors open and Ivan steps in with Dimitri still fighting to breathe. I check the elevator to see what floor it's stopping on; it stops on the floor just above.

I close the door and run as fast as I can up the stairs one floor and open the door and peek through. Ivan is heading towards the back door with Dimitri. Ivan kicks the door open and violently throws Dimitri outside.

Dimitri misses his footing with the force that was used and he falls face down.

"You're fired! And stay out if you want to keep all your fingers!" Ivan threatens. Dimitri jumps up as soon as he hit the ground and starting running towards the street.

Dimitri must've gotten into the basement only then to get caught by Ivan. I'm rather glad he got thrown out and is not being taught a lesson somewhere in a dark room with no windows.

Ivan turns around and looks straight to the door I'm peeking through. I quickly take a step back and watch the door, I hope he didn't see me.

I decide not to stay and find out so I start running back up the stairs as fast as I can go. As I reach the third floor I hear a door open, I know it's Ivan. I quickly and quitely slip through the closest door and disappear into the hallway.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 19

To be continued...

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

\- No yoai, no rape and no sexual abuse. -

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 20

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':

 **BEGA** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':

I've been wandering around on this floor for the last two hours now and it's starting to get late. I wonder if Ivan is still looking for me or if I've just been wasting my time hiding from someone who wasn't really looking for me.

I walk back to the staircase, I'm not sure which is more safe anymore, the elevator or the stairs. I decide rather to avoid the elevator, I open the door and I first peek to see what is on the other side, then I step through the door.

I walk over to the railing and I look up and then down to see if there's any kind of movement, listening carefully for anything that indicates there's movement.

After I decide there's no one else on the staircase I start making my way up to my room, occasionally looking up and down just to be safe.

I reach the floor where my room is, I move closer to the door and before I open it I hesitate. What if Ivan is waiting for me, he knows I'll have to come to my room sooner or later, after all it's better to wait for someone to come to you, than to chase after them.

After a moment of thought I turn and head up the stairs to the top floor.

I stop in front of Boris' office; no doubt he's awake. I lift my hand and knock, there's a brief silence and then I hear Boris answer. I open the door and step in closing the door behind me.

"Ah Kai, wandering around all hours of the night." Boris is sitting behind his desk with a pile of papers in front of him. He brings his hands together and placing his elbows on the desk. "What can I do for you?" Boris wants a reason why I'm here.

"I want to know what happened to Tala and Bryan." I'm not going to tell Boris that I feel more safe here with him than alone in my room.

"They were taken away by the police, not in hand cuffs unfortunately, but they still got to ride in a police car to the station for some questioning." Boris smirks.

"And Spencer?" I was just wondering where he was in all this.

"Since Bryan was caught breaking in and not being locked up here, the police will be interrogating him until he gives up where Spencer is." Boris seems very pleased with himself, that the situation turned out like this. The boys being interrogated by the police and himself off the hook.

"And how do the police know that you caught Bryan breaking into BEGA, you could've just decided that you've had enough of keeping him locked up somewhere and just handed him over to the police to clear your name?" It's his word against Bryan's.

"Because young Kai, I have it all on tape. From when they were sneaking around outside to entering the building they do not have permission to enter and then accessing the basement which only employees may access." Boris knows that no matter what the Demolition boys excuse is going to be all the evidence is pointing at them. "And if I really wanted to I can accuse them of stealing some sensitive information from office computers." Boris smirks.

He's telling me that just to remind me of what he's capable of. And the position the Demolition boys are now in, the police might just believe him.

There's a moment of silence then Boris starts typing on his computer. He then puts some papers away in his drawers then locks it. Stands up from his chair and walks around his desk to me.

"Come, let's go." As Boris walks past he grips me by my upper arm. Not hard but not so that I could pull away either. "To where?" I start moving as Boris gently pulls me towards the door. "I'm going to give you a tour of the basement."

I stop dead in my tracks. "No." That was close to a scared tone. I pull back but Boris doesn't let go. Boris stops and turns to face me. "Since you are so interested to go down into the basement."

Yes, I wanted to see what's down there, but not like this. If I pass through that basement walking next to Boris, it's almost like I'm in on it. Like I'm a part of whatever is going on down there. I'd rather prefer to sneak in on my own.

Boris pulls me gently just to see if I'm going to move. I stay standing pulling back. "No." My face pulls into a confused worried look. "If you don't want to go with me, I can always order Ivan to show you around." Boris is taunting me, I didn't think he would really do that, so I don't answer. "Should I call him?" Boris pushes for an answer.

"No." That was in a worried tone. At the moment I'm trying to avoid Ivan.

Boris chuckles to himself then he let's go of my arm. He lifts his hand and playfully ruffles my hair. "Don't worry so much Kai." Boris walks back to his desk.

I only then realise that Boris is busy playing with me, he unsettled me on purpose. I pull myself up straight, lift my head and drain all emotion from my face.

Boris sits down and then looks back to me, to be greeted with an emotionless glare.

"Who are you keeping down in the basement?" I ask him in a cold and suspicious tone. "What makes you think I'm keeping someone down there?" Boris narrows his eyes "I heard someone scream." A terrified scream.

"I thought you didn't see anything." Boris answers like it's game. "Seeing and hearing are two different things." I out played him with that one. "You had your chance to find out, and you just forfeited it." Boris smirks knowing I can't say something to counter that. Boris turns his attention to his computer and starts typing.

After a moment of silence, I look over to the window, I walk up to it and look out. The building is high so there is a huge view of the city lights. I look down into the gardens of the BEGA building and from this height I can see a police car standing in one of the parking's spots.

I can tell because the red and blue lights are on, but it stays stationary. The blue and red lights flows through the gardens on both sides of the parking area as the lights keeps turning in circles. I follow the lights as they keep going round and round...

= **_Flashback_** =

I hit my opponent out of the beydish with one final attack. He has shock written all over his face, he's probably regretting his words to me saying that a pip squeak like me can never defeat him. I call Dranzer back and I catch my beyblade as it flies into my hand. The crowd that is surrounding us isn't too happy, they had all betted money on my opponent to defeat me.

Suddenly there's blue and red lights followed by police sirens and everyone starts running in all directions. I hesitate for a moment trying to figure out which direction the lights are coming from. I start running, following some people who I recognise form the crowd hoping they knew where they're going.

We head for the end of the back alley towards the main street. As we come to the end we're blocked off by police cars blocking the entrance. After a lot of running, people screaming and violence being used, everyone is caught and thrown into the back of police vans.

"What about this one?" An officer holding me by my arm asks his captain. "Take him back to the station we'll take it from there." The officer has to drag me to police car since I'm trying really trying hard to get out of his grip and run away.

After a lot of effort, he finally manages to pick me up and put me in the backseat of a police car locking the doors so that I can't run off. I start punching the window till my fist starts bleeding, hoping that maybe the glass would break. I can't go to the police station; I can't let the police take me back home. I never want to go back there again.

= _ **End of Flashback**_ =

"Kai." I'm pulled from my past by Boris calling my name. I slowly turn to look at him.

"What are you thinking of?" Boris asks me still sitting behind his desk with his chair slightly turned in my direction.

I turn back to the window and look down to the police car. "There's a police car here." No matter how much Boris tried, I never told him anything about my past.

"Since we have had some recent problems with break in's, there's now a police car on duty 24/7." Boris is talking about Spencer's, Tala's and Bryan's 'break in's.

After a moment of silence Boris turns back to his computer. I'm still looking at the lights going around in the gardens.

I close my eyes.

= _ **Flashback**_ =

I'm in an interrogation room after I refused to behave myself, the police officer struggled to get me in here. After a long time slowly walking up and down in the room thinking about how much trouble I'm in, I sit down on one of the chairs. I look to the table, there is some tissue papers on it which the police officer put down there for me.

I pick up one and wipe the one side of my face. I pull it back and watch the blood on it. The tattoos on my face are still fresh and it's still bleeding in spots. Strange it doesn't feel as painful as the all blood makes it look. Maybe because all my pain on the inside is far greater.

"I've run his picture through our system but nothing is coming up." A woman that is from the child protection services is standing next to an officer on the other side of the one way mirror. She took a picture of Kai to see if it matches any of the photo's they have of reported missing children. Kai refuses to tell her where he came from or what his name is. He hasn't spoken one word.

"What's your next step?" The police man asks the woman. "Well we have a few parents in this city how have reported their children missing, I'll phone them one by one to come and have a look to see if this is or isn't their child." The woman sighs. "I'm not sure how a parent will react to seeing their child with those painful markings on the child's face." The woman is worried yet surprised.

Tattoos are very painful, and it's the worse on the face but to her surprise this child isn't showing any signs of pain.

= _ **End of Flashback**_ =

I open my eyes and look at the lights one last time before turning to Boris. He's busy signing papers. I turn towards the couch and walk towards it and sit down.

A moment later I lean forward and put my elbows on my knees and I rest my head in my hands.

= _ **Flashback**_ =

I have no idea how long I've been in this room, hours maybe days. I'm starting to feel hungry and tired. There's some food on the table the woman from child services put down there for me, but I refuse to touch it.

The door to the room on the other side of the one-way mirror opens and a police officer gestures for a man and woman to step in. The woman from the child service stands up from the chair.

The man and his wife looks at the child with shock, the blood on his face looks horrifying. Then they look back to the woman and shake their heads. The woman takes it's not their child or maybe they don't want him.

So it has been the same with all the parents who has come to see if it's their child. The last parents to come for today have arrived. Again the police officer takes them inside the side room and up to the mirror to show them the child inside the interrogation room.

The woman walks in first and immediately looks to see if it's her child. She stops in her tracks with horror and fear written all over her face. She moves over to the one-way mirror and put her hands against it.

"Kai?" The man steps closer and realises the cause of his wife's reaction when he sees the child's face bleeding in patterns. "That's our child." The man says in a slow amazed tone. He turns to the woman. His wife is still staring through the mirror in shock. 'Father is going to kill me when he sees this child's face.'

= _ **End of Flashback**_ =

I slowly start leaning sideways and then I lie down on the couch. I keep my eyes closed to keep the tears from falling. I move my hands away from my forehead and then I cross my arms across my chest, almost like I'm defending myself.

Why can't these memories just go away, it happened so long ago.

= _ **Flashback**_ =

"You can go through; I'll fetch the papers for you to sign." The woman from child services tells the man and his wife. She walks out the door and down the hall to fetch the papers for his parents to sign to acknowledge that he was found.

She's surprised at the reaction of the parents, a mother would normally run to her child and refuse to let go. But in this case it was like she was afraid of going near the child.

The police officer unlocks the door and walks away to give them some privacy. The man puts his hand on the door handle and opens the door. Kai is sitting on a chair with his back turned to the door, he stays in the same position unmoving. "Kai." The man says to get Kai's attention.

I immediately recognise my father's voice. I jump off the chair and turn to face him. I know I'm in the worst trouble I've ever been in. He holds out his hand to me, but there's no way I'm going to give my hand to him, knowing how angry he is at me. Right now he has a worried look on his face, only because there are other people around, namely a police officer.

But the moment no one can see what's happening that look will turn into a rage fitted angry expression and then the yelling will start the pain will start.

I know he's getting annoyed that I'm not coming closer to put my hand in his. He starts walking towards me. I don't bother to back away, there's nowhere to go.

As he walks closer and I'm within reaching distance he grabs me by my upper arm and starts pulling me towards the door.

His grip on my arm is so tight I can feel my arm starting to go numb. I don't fight back, I just try and keep up with the pace. We come out to the police stations front doors with my mother following close behind.

The woman from child services comes back and finds the room empty. She calls a police officer over who has been patrolling the hallway. "There were two parents and a child, did you maybe see where they went?" The woman asks the officer, she needs them to sign the papers before they can take the child.

"They left a few minutes ago." The officer saw them pass.

"They left?" The woman asks worryingly.

"Yes, right out the front door." The police officer doesn't seem very worried at all.

= _ **End of Flashback**_ =

After a long time of silence in the office I can hear Boris walking over to me and sit down on the couch just above my head. "Want to tell me about it?" Boris asks me gently. I remain silent, if I talk now I won't be able to stop the tears. I squeeze my eyes tighter to hold them back.

Boris places the palm of his hand on my jaw and his fingers underneath my chin and softly stokes his thumb over my cheek. After a while I'm completely pulled back to the present.

"It's a permanent reminder of my inner insanity when released." I say in my normal calm tone.

"The tattoos?" Boris is not too sure if I'm talking about the memories or the tattoos.

"But you still feel the same way, that's why they are still on your face." Boris takes my silence as a yes.

I smirk, I do still feel the same way. I'm no one's property and no one will tell me what to do. Grandfather learned that the hard way, and now he's sitting in jail. He tried to use me, and I wouldn't be used.

Boris in a way also used me but he was caring towards me, unlike grandfather from who I always got the cold side. Even now after I cost Boris a few million he's still caring towards me. Grandfather on the other hand, I'm sure he will make me pay for the loss he suffered because of me.

Boris gently keeps stroking his thumb over my cheek until I peacefully drift away and fall asleep.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 20

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own my own monster computer.

\- No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse. -

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Past and Present

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 21

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

 **BEGA** ~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Boris is sitting at his desk sorting out the last of the papers for the accounts the money that Dickenson is going to pay into in two days. Boris smirks, it's still dark and only the desk lamp lights up the room, which makes the smirk on his face look sinister.

He's very impressed with himself. Not only did he outsmart the police and the BBA, he's also getting away with it. And there's nothing that Dickenson can do to stop him. It all looks like it's going according to plan, but just in case there's some turbulence further down the road Boris would need to take the money and disappear as soon as possible.

Everything is sorted and ready to hand BEGA over to Dickenson and then he will disappear, with Kai of course. Kai is now in Boris' full custody and he can take Kai out of the country legally.

Boris places the papers in a folder and then puts it in a drawer. He turns his attention to his right, to the couch in front of the window. Kai is still fast asleep, peacefully lying on the couch.

He studies Kai's face closely, there's no anger, no sadness, no mask. Just the expression of a child sleeping peacefully. Boris keeps watching Kai, thinking of how different he looks with those tattoos on his face. Thinking back to the child in the photo he's kept for years, the photo with the child named Kai Hiwatari, the child that looks just like his mother.

But the tattoos on his face ruins it completely, almost like that was his goal with tattooing those blue marks on his face. To make him look different... maybe to feel different.

Boris turns his attention back to the desk in front of him. He thinks back to the first day Voltaire met his grandson face to face. Voltaire was definitely not impressed with those markings, but even better, nobody dares to answer Voltaire in the manner Kai did that day. A child of five told the most heartless man known in Russia and Japan off and got away with it.

Voltaire never did get to see that photo of Kai before the tattoos, and Boris isn't planning on ever letting Voltaire see that photo either. Boris is certain that Voltaire would've treated Kai differently if he didn't have those markings on his face. But Boris knows it would've been for the worse, Kai looked just like his mother and Voltaire only thinks of her with hatred.

He always mentioned her name with a tone of disgust. He hated her with every fibre in his body since the day she left him and the Hiwatari name for a man who promised to make her happy. Good for Kai, with those tattoos he looks nothing like her.

Boris stands up from his chair and heads towards the door. He takes one last look into Kai's direction and then he opens the door and steps out. Boris knows Kai will most probably be going through his drawers the moment he gets a chance but he's not to bothered.

Not like Kai will find anything that the whole world isn't suspecting him of already, example money laundry, plotting, maybe some black mail, and black market weapons buy and sell and not to forget murder.

* * *

I wake up from hearing a door click closed, I open my eyes to see what movement there is. I take a look around the office from my position on the couch, the office is empty with only me. My eyes fall to Boris' desk. For a moment I have the urge to get up and go through his drawers, who knows what I might find. But then again this is Boris, he won't leave anything incriminating for someone to find that easily.

I turn my eyes to the door and watch it intently, waiting for Boris to come back any moment.

Boris is walking down the hallway, coming to a specific door at the end of the hall he unlocks it and steps inside. After a few minutes, the door reopens and Boris steps out with another folder in his hands. Closing the door, locking it and heading back to his office. Boris reaches out and softly opens his door expecting and hoping to catch Kai going through his drawers. The door opens and the desk is the first place Boris checks but finds nothing, no Kai going through his stuff

He steps in and turns to look to the couch and finds Kai still there, seemingly still asleep. Boris finds this strange, Kai wouldn't stay asleep with this much movement around him. That makes him suspect that Kai is wide awake, and only playing possum.

"So who are you avoiding?" Boris asks me knowing I'm wide awake. I came to him, but me asking about what happened to Tala and Bryan was probably a big enough hint that I was just looking for something to turn the attention away from me.

Boris knows I never bother myself much with other people. After a long silence, Boris takes it that I don't want to talk. Walking over to the window, taking a quick glance outside to see if the police car is still there, the police department said it would be till sunrise and then he turns back to Kai.

"We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow." Boris tries again to get a response from me. I really don't feel like talking, but it doesn't seem like Boris is going to let me have that. I slightly shift my weight and then in the same movement I move one shoe covered foot up and place it on the couch, like a rebellious child pushing his luck, while I know Boris is standing right next to me.

I know I'm not allowed to put my shoes on the couch, bed or anywhere else that's not the floor. I wait for Boris to order me to take my foot of his couch but there's only silence. I then feel Boris gripping me by my ankle, he lifts my foot and then drops my foot back on the ground. Now I know he didn't go all soft on me.

"Don't push your luck with me young Kai." Boris knows I did that on purpose but he still didn't respond aggressive or with violence. If it was any other child, that probably would've earned a beating.

I open my eyes and sit up, the pretending to sleep is starting to seem childish and boring. "Done playing?" I'm asked in a playful tone. I close my eyes and turn my head in the opposite direction, like saying 'don't talk to me'.

Boris steps closer and sits down next to me. I feel like getting up as Boris sits, but that would only be showing fear. "There's something I have to talk to you about..." Boris gets interrupted by the ringing of the phone cutting through the silence of the night.

Boris gets up and walks to his desk where the phone is. As he walks away, I can hear him curse under his breath, Boris hates to be interrupted. He picks up the phone and by him staying silent indicates the person on the other side is explaining something. i/Get rid of him.i/ Boris almost angrily orders over the phone in Russian and then puts the phone down.

The call must've been important, I expected him to yell at whoever interrupted him. Boris turns his attention back to me. "Where are we going?" I ask just before Bosis can continue with the conversation. I just know it's about something I don't feel like talking about.

"How do you mean?" Boris asks me in return knowing I'm avoiding what he wanted to talk to me about. "When we get to Japan, where are we going?" I wondered about that, but where else than the mansion.

Boris turns away not answering me, he knows I know it's the mansion. Boris watches me in the reflection in the window and then he looks out, breaking eye contact. There's a long silence, then I stand up and head for the door.

"You're something special to me Kai." Boris keeps looking out the window.

I stop and then slowly turn and look back to Boris standing with his back turned to me. I don't know how to respond, I always thought I meant nothing to no one.

I swallow and then I scrape together enough courage to speak. "Why?" My own voice surprises me, it's emotionless despite the chaos inside. Boris turns his head slightly to me but keeps his attention somewhere outside. Boris stays silent not answering, like he wants to tell me but he's not sure if he should. After not getting an answer I turn to leave the room slamming the door leaving without any words spoken.

 **With Dickenson** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

Mr. Dickenson and his lawyer walks into the police station. Mr. Dickenson was contacted by the police officer that was in charge of Bryan and Spencer's kidnapping. Before the officer at the front desk can ask them if they need help the police man that called Mr. Dickenson appears out of one of the hallways. The police officer informed Mr. Dickenson that he has found one of the kidnapped children and a captain that's supposed to be in a coma.

"Right this way." The officer leads Mr. Dickenson and his lawyer to the interrogation room on the other side of the one-way mirror. Mr. Dickenson steps in and looks through and sees Tala and Bryan sitting on steel chairs. Tala's eyes are closed and Bryan is staring at the mirror like he can see through to the other side.

"What did they say?" Mr. Dickenson asks the officer. "Nothing, they refuse to talk to me. They don't even want to give me their names." The officer seems a bit annoyed, the two kids look more like they were playing a prank. "And Spencer?" Mr. Dickenson wonders where he is in all of this, he always seemed like the more mature one. The officer just shakes his head.

The officer leads Mr. Dickenson to his office where he has him sign some release papers before he can discharge Tala and Bryan. There's a knock on the door then opened, It's the police officer that brought Tala and Bryan in, he asks that Mr. Dickenson and the officer can talk to them before they leave.

As Tala and Bryan walks in Mr. Dickenson gives them a look of confusion, he doesn't know if they were telling the truth or if they were trying to frame Boris. "Tala, Bryan." Mr. Dickenson greets the boys. Tala and Bryan stays silent while giving Mr. Dickenson a look like this is all his fault.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

End of chapter 21

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

\- No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse. -

Sorry this chapter took so extremely long, I've been working overtime the past few weeks and this will probably be the only chapter till the end of the year. I'll try my best to fit one in before that.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed my last chapter, you're all appreciated!

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

Past and Present

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 22

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

 **With Hiro** ,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,

As Hiro awakens, the first thing he notices is the freezing cold. He opens his eyes slightly only to find the sharp light burns them like he hasn't seen light in days.

Everything in his sight is spins in circles, he closes his eyes again not wanting to aggravate the already pounding headache. He tries to move but soon realise that's not such a good idea. Pain is shooting through his body and he lets out the only sound he can, a moan of a agony. He stays motionless waiting for the pain to cease while he listens intently to his surroundings to give him a clue as to where he is. To his surprise he hears birds sing and the wind calmly rustling leaves.

After a long time wishing away the pain he forces his eyes open, it takes a few seconds for his vision to clear up but it still remains somewhat blurred. He can feel the freezing cold wind blowing against his face making it feel numb. He forces himself to sit up and suppresses a scream of pain by gritting his teeth as he wraps his arms around his stomach.

He's not too sure where to attend to the pain first, he's whole body is in agony. Hiro finally manages to sit up and finds himself on a wooden bench in the park, he recognises not too far away from the BEGA building. He would walk through this park before when he would go and report back to Mr. Dickenson.

He screws his eyes shut and rubs his temples, he feels like he was hit by a train. Hiro tries to think back how he's ended up outside on a bench in the freezing weather, he tries to recall anything before he's apparent lost of consciousness but his memory fails him.

:~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~ :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

Boris is patiently sitting behind his desk which is cleared of papers and files. In two days from now Dickenson will be paying the money for BEGA into Boris' bank accounts, that is why this unexpected visit from Dickenson is somewhat suspicious.

They have already discussed the transaction and signed the contract, what could Dickenson possibly have left to discuss. There's a knock on the door and a BEGA employee steps in.

"Send Dickenson in." Boris orders before the employee gets a word in. "Yes, sir." The employee quickly steps out and a few seconds passes and Mr. Dickenson steps in with a look on his face that has determination written all over it. Boris gives a slight smirk, he's expecting this to be Dickeson's last stand to try and stop him.

"Boris." Mr. Dickenson greets. "Dickenson." Boris greets back, although he's tempted to call him only Stanley. During the discussions for the contract Dickenson only addressed him as, Mr. Balkov. But now it would seem that Dickenson has something else up his sleeve.

"What can I do for you? ...Dickenson." Boris asks Mr. Dickenson, again slightly tempted to say Stanley.

"I'm here for Kai." Dickenson answers like he's leaving this building with Kai.

"No, you're here for yourself." Boris calmly bites back, for some reason he hates it when Dickenson talks like that about Kai.

"You may have the legal adoption papers for Kai but I'm not convinced." Dickenson just can't accept that Kai let Boris adopt him willingly.

"Oh yes. And what will convince you?" Boris asks Dickenson slightly annoyed. For some reason it feels like it was easier getting the money from Dickenson but it doesn't seem like he's going to let go of Kai that easily.

"I want to talk to Kai, I have to hear it from him, in his own words. And so does the child protection services." Dickenson knows that when a child agrees to an adoption they also sign but under the supervision of a protection services agent. Dickenson also knows that Boris has many ways to work around the legal system, so he doesn't believe that there was someone from child protection services present when those papers were signed.

"It will have to be another time; Kai is not here at the moment." Boris hasn't exactly spoken to Kai about the adoption so he's definitely not going to let Dickenson talk to him.

"Not in this office or not in this building?" Dickenson asks Boris knowing that he can deceive with only a few words.

"You'll have to make an appointment if you want to see a BEGA member. Unlike the BBA we are organised." Boris is now just trying to get rid of Dickenson by bashing his BBA.

"Well then, if you want to do it the hard way. I'll let my lawyer drop of the papers form child protection services with the date." Dickenson turns and leaves Boris office slightly disappointed, it seems like he just can't get past Boris.

* * *

Boris sits back in his chair thinking what could be the best way of telling Kai about the adoption and then that he has to talk and explain to Mr. Dickenson and the child protection services.

Boris is not expecting Kai to take it well, Kai doesn't like talking to anyone and even less when it involves himself and his personal life.

Boris picks up his phone and pages Kai only to hear a beeping sound in his office to his right. Boris looks around the office; there's no way Kai has been in here the whole time without him knowing it.

Boris closes in on the beeping sound and finds the pager lying on his couch. It must've fallen out of Kai's pocket when he was sleeping. Boris puts the pager into his pocket and walks over to his desk and pick up his phone and dials an extension.

"Find Kai and inform him I want to see him right away." Boris orders Ivan and puts the phone down without waiting for Ivan to respond.

 **With Bruce:** ~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~ :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,'

"So the child protection services will be handling it from here on out?" Bruce asks Mr. Dickenson over the phone. Bruce is standing in front of the window looking out at the view from one of the higher floors of the hotel where he is currently staying.

"No, I still don't have anything new on my side..." Bruce is interrupted by a knock on his hotel room door. "I have to go; I'll stay in touch." Bruce places the phone on the table and walks over the door when there is another knock. Not a knock, more like a soft banging on the door.

Bruce walks closer thinking it can't be room service, the hotel employees have a certain neat knock. Bruce opens the door very curious to find out who it is, he's not expecting anyone.

"Hiro?" There's relief and shock in Bruce's voice as he sees Hiro leaning against the door frame for support. "Dad..." Hiro manages to say just he before he slumps forward into Bruce, catching him just before he collapses on the floor.

 **BEGA** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

It's pitch dark outside and late, Boris is sitting behind his desk busy. He gathers a pile of paperwork and dumps it into one of the drawers and the he picks up the phone and dials an extension number. It rings for a while and when there is no answer he dials a cell phone number.

"Where's Kai?" Boris asks Ivan slightly angry, he ordered Ivan to send Kai to his office hours ago. "I cannot find him anywhere, Boris sir." Ivan answers carefully, he didn't call Boris earlier knowing that you don't report unless you have completed your orders.

Boris turns to his computer and quickly types in a code, the tracking device on Kai's arm confirms he's still in the building. "I've checked everywhere sir, I don't think he's in this building." Ivan tries to explain why he hasn't found him yet.

"He's in the building, you just didn't do your job right!" Boris raises his voice.

Ivan remains silent not defending himself or trying to explain further. "Did you check the roof and his room?" That's the only two placed Boris can think to find Kai right now.

"I checked the roof again just now and his room I checked earlier on, I'm heading there now to check again sir." Ivan shifty tries his best not to stay on Boris wrong side. "Don't bother, return to your duties." Boris orders Ivan angrily and puts down the phone.

Boris walks out of his office into the hallway towards the elevator, he steps inside and pushes the button for the floor where Kai's room is. Boris smirks to himself, Kai probably had Ivan going thought this entire building while he was playing hide and seek with him. Boris knows Kai can just disappear whenever and wherever if he really feels like it.

The elevator doors open and Boris steps out and heads for Kai's room down the hallway. Boris knocks on the door and waits for an answer and then knocks again. After no answer Boris takes out a ring of keys from his pocket and picks out the one that opens Kai's door.

Boris walks in without bothering to try and keep quiet, Kai already knows he's there but he's just ignoring him. Kai has mastered the art of ignoring anything and anyone he doesn't want to deal with.

As Boris walks in he can hear movement and loud breathing, closing the door behind him, he finds Kai asleep on his bed tossing and turning like he is having a bad nightmare.

Boris steps closer as he watches Kai's face which is soaked from sweet and tears running freely from his eyes. Boris has seen Kai have nightmares before but not like this, never like this.

Boris steps closer to the bed and grips Kai's arm to stop him from tossing around.

"Kai." Boris calmly tries to wake Kai but Kai stays wrapped up in his nightmare.

"Kai!" Boris raises his voice to get Kai awake.

= _ **Flashback in dream**_ =

"You, disobedient brat!"

I feel the belt coming down my back again.

= ** _Flash_** =

I can hear the belt making contact with my back as it comes crashing down on my back once again.

= ** _Flash_** =

And again.

= ** _Flash_** =

Again.

= ** _Flash_** =

again...

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

I jerk up and feel someone gripping me by my arm and I react without thinking or accessing my situation. I violently hit the hand away and then I look up with a look of pure hatred to see Boris but as soon as I make contact I cannot stop the words.

"Don't touch me!" I blatantly command in an extremely hatred voice that I scare even myself. I grit my teeth in anger and ball my fists like I'm ready to beat someone up.

Boris doesn't move he just keeps staring at me with a look of shock on his face. I jump up and head for the door and then I slam it behind me as I exit into the hallway without my jacket, scarf or shoes on and head down the hallway. At first I walk at a quicker then normal pace and then I break out into a full run. I have to run, run, run to get away.

I close my eyes for a second and that nightmare instantly re-appears in my mind and I can feel the belt cutting into my flesh again. I immediately open my eyes to rid myself of the feeling but I open my eyes just in time to see who I'm going to run into.

I run straight into Ivan who is stepping out of a room and I push him out of my way that he falls back against the door. "Watch where you're going you brat!" Ivan yells after me but I don't even look back, I just keep running, I have to keep running.

I reach the stairs and start running up still going as fast as I can trying not to break my pace but soon my energy starts sapping. I slow down and walk a few more steps and then I drop to my knees. The tears fall to the floor before me, I'm not crying but the tears don't stop falling. I'm out of breath, tired and starting to get cold.

I close my eyes and think back to Boris and the expression of shock on his face and I start crying again. I feel like I've hurt his feelings. I just couldn't control my anger, that nightmare fuelled my hatred like throwing a match into a tank of gasoline.

That dream, that nightmare. Why? I suppressed that memory a long time ago, why did it come back? It's came back to haunt me in my dreams now.

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

End of chapter 22

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

\- No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse.

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

Past and Present

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 23

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

 **BEGA- With Kai** ,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':

It's late afternoon and the BEGA building has started to quiet down and most of the employees have left the building to attend to their personal lives. There's some cleaners passing from office to office floor to floor cleaning whatever the day's business has brought and the reception is only left with one person manning it.

The staircase is abandoned and silent as always, since no one uses the stairs as long as there's an elevator. The stairs on the top floors still have some light shining through underneath the doors from windows catching the late afternoon sun. The lower the stairs the darker it becomes due to lack of light on the lower floors and then the bottom of the stairs are at their darkest and coldest.

Underneath the last flight of stairs, I'm sitting on the cold floor hugging my knees, no shoes no jacket no scarf all of which I've left back in my room.

I've been sitting here since last night, just staring ahead of me into the pale wall. It's freezing down here but I don't want to make it go away, the cold is keeping me awake. I want to stay awake, I don't want to go to sleep, I'm afraid that dream will drag me back into my past.

I left those memories behind a long time ago but I'm disturbed of how much it still affects me. I think back to last night; I woke up with the memory of when I was getting the beating of my life. I woke up with someone touching me and at that moment it seems like that person wanted to hurt me, no one else ever touched me unless they wanted to hurt me.

My facial expression turns somewhat sad. But Boris, it was Boris, he never hurt me physically. Boris' shocked expression flashes before me, he looked shocked, he definitely wasn't expecting me to do that but even more he looked hurt?

Hurt? Hurt is one of the emotions you never show, it was taught in the abbey, I was taught that by Grandfather. Would Boris show a forbidden emotion... but he did, I was there, I saw it myself.

This is the only person who ever made an effort to comfort me, care for me in a way and then I just pushed him away. Not just push him away, I used as much force as possible, it's probably going to leave a mark.

What if Boris doesn't ever treat me the same as before, what if he treats me just like every other kid, cold and heartless without a care for wellbeing?

What if Boris doesn't want me anymore?

* * *

To the upper floors of the Bega building the late afternoon sun still lights up the floors brightly. Boris' office is completely flooded with the last sun just before it disappears behind the tree tops.

Boris is standing in front of the window looking out over Moscow and how the shadows consume the streets below. The streets have quieted down with some last cars driving home or coming out for a night of entertainment.

Boris' desk is covered with piles of papers that haven't been completed or on the important list for Boris, since his mind is somewhere else. Kai has been missing since last night but the tracking device on Kai's arm still confirms that he hasn't left the building.

He's still somewhere in the building but the tracker can't tell where specifically, it's not that accurate. Boris had Ivan and a few other employees search the entire building but to no avail.

 **Boris POV (After long thought I finally decided to do Boris' pov** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,~

Just pushed me away, just like that. I can understand his mind was somewhere else but the words are what cut deep.

'Don't touch me!'

Kai could never resist, fight or rebel when I gave him a caring touch. Kai likes that, he wants it, although it will never be said in so many words. That was my power, my control over Kai, and has been for years, he couldn't fight it.

Kai saw it was me before he said anything but even still he commanded not to be touched.

A small smirk appears on my face. That's what I get for caring, for showing some love deprived child a little bit of care.

I turn from the window and walk over to my desk which is buried under papers that need my attention. I sit down and bring my hands together. I think back to when Kai lifted his head and looked me straight in the eyes. Those eyes were burning with hatred and anger. I have only ever seen it that strong before when Kai was much younger, as he got older it faded somewhat.

It was that same hatred that gave black Dranzer it's invincible power. That hatred comes from long before he went to live with Voltaire, it wasn't Voltaire who put the hatred in Kai it was something or someone else. All that is left is his parents.

I have tried numerous times to get Kai talk about his past with his parents but I never got one word out of him. Every time I brought the subject up that hatred would start to show itself.

I part my hands and look over the papers in front of me deciding with which pile to begin with first. I move a few papers, sign a few, file a few.

I can't lose my control over Kai now, not before we leave the country not until we're back in Japan. If Kai rebels now Dickenson would surely make use of that and turn him against me.

I move to the next pile of papers to do something useful, and I smirk. Kai mustn't forget how I gained control of him in the first place.

* * *

The staircase has now fallen completely dark, it's now only a matter of minutes before the lights switch on. I'm still sitting in the same position against the wall, hugging my knees. I laid my head back against the wall, after sitting in the same position for hours my neck is starting to feel the strain. I close my eyes to rest them for a few seconds.

= _ **Flashback**_ =

My memories take me back to one night late in the abbey after the last training session is over for the night. I remember it so clearly; I was under the supervision of one of the more feared guards in the abbey.

He had me tense the entire time, although I knew I could easily complete the tasks I was given. I have seen so many beatings handed out by that one guard alone, I was afraid of him.

I kept my mask in place showing no fear and just kept on launching. I was starting to get tired and wished I was finished, it seemed like an eternity of doing the same thing over and over again. One of the entry doors to the training room creaked open. I even remember thinking to myself, 'one would think that a place like this would fix a door like that'.

It was drilled into everyone's heads, that whatever happens around them its none of their concern and only to pay attention when you are told to. So I kept my focus on my blade while fighting off the urge to take a glance to see who had entered, I was hoping it was Boris.

Seeing Boris during training usually meant the end of the training session for me.

I noticed the guard moving away, indicating he's leaving but I just keep continuing since he hadn't said anything. A few seconds later I hear the door close and I assume he left the training room.

But he wouldn't just leave me here by myself without any order to stay in line which gives me a pretty good hint that I'm not alone in the training room. After a few minutes there's still silence, except from my blade spinning.

Not to much longer I'm starting to get nervous, I have this strange feeling of someone watching me but I force myself to stay in line. It doesn't bother me that much that someone is watching me since a guard is always watching me during training, what bothers me is that I don't know who it is.

"That's enough, young Kai."

I immediately recognise Boris' voice, I lower my launcher and I turn to look at him. Boris walks closer, picks me up and walks towards the door. Half way down the hallway Boris lifts his free hand and gently pushes my head down to rest on his shoulder. I can remember not ever feeling that safe before then.

= ** _End of flashback_** =

The lights suddenly switch on without warning and I lower my head and rest it on my knees. No one else cares for me, the only person is Boris. I give a faint smirk; Boris is the last person anyone would ever think can care for anyone else.

But if he cared so much where is he now, why didn't he page me by now? That's probably why I've been sitting down here for so long, just waiting for Boris to summon me to his office.

A few minutes later I check to see if the pager by any chance had switched off only to find I don't have my jacket on. My mind has been so far away that I didn't even think about the pager being in the pocket of my jacket.

What if Boris has already paged me a million times already, I wouldn't know. What if he thinks I'm just ignoring him on purpose? What if he thinks I blame him, but I don't?

I take a deep breath and then I move to stand up. I walk to the bottom of the stairs and stop, then I take a long look up the staircase before I continue.

 **Boris POV** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

The sun has gone and the temperature has started to drop to Moscow's normal autumn night, freezing.

I'm busy with some of the last few papers from one of the piles that has to be finished and filed before dawn tomorrow, though I'm not really making much progress since my minds not entirely focused.

I don't like the feeling of not being in control and right now I don't seem to have much control over Kai. I have no idea where he is and neither can any of my employees find him. There is still one thing that gives me something to count on that Kai will come back to me, he's still in the building.

If Kai was going to make a run for it, he would've already been miles away from here by now. The tracking device confirms he's still hiding somewhere in this building. I'm just starting to wonder what it is he's hiding from, that dream, me or himself.

The pager in my pocket comes to mind, it was a good form of control. I would page and Kai would come. But now that I have the pager with me, it doesn't help me much at all. I take a file and mark it and then I move to the next pile.

No one could ever control Kai, not even his own Grandfather, his own blood. I'm the only one who ever succeeded in having a hold on Kai. But it wasn't just about controlling him, it's something much more.

I can't think of any other child without it being accompanied with some form of hatred, without thinking that they're no good soldiers that need to be disciplined.

But not with Kai, I never felt any hatred towards Kai. Maybe a lot of anger when he turned his back on me but not enough for me to turn my back on him completely.

All the other abbey kids had something to break inside of them but Kai never had that, Kai was already broken. Kai had nothing to lose, nothing to believe in, nothing to hope for. How can you break someone who's already broken?

* * *

I'm walking step for step watching my bare feet feeling the cold floor underneath them. I've made it up the stairs I'm almost to the top walking at a normal pace. I want to go to Boris but I don't want to get there too soon, I'm not sure what to say. I'm not even sure if I have anything to say, I'm not sure how Boris will treat me right now.

I reach the top floor and continue through the door into the hallway and into the direction of Boris' office without breaking my pace. If I stop now, I'm not sure if I'll have the courage to go inside his office.

I reach Boris door and stop, I lift my hand and let a few seconds pass before there's a hesitant knock on the door, I'm about to enter. I drop my hand and wait expectantly for Boris to answer but there's only silence. I slowly lift my hand to knock again, maybe he didn't hear me. I try and think back to a time when something like that ever happened and I can't think of any.

I drop my hand, maybe Boris doesn't want to see me, doesn't want to talk to me. I drop my head in defeat and I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I slowly start to turn away, that's when Boris answers from inside.

I stop and turn back to look at the door, I recall his voice, he didn't sound upset or angry. I softly put my hand on the doorknob and slowly start turning it like time has no effect. I slowly push the door open just enough for me to step in and then close it again softly without hearing it close behind me.

I keep my eyes on the floor not looking up, I step closer to Boris' desk which is clean with only one neat pile of papers in the corner. Boris is standing in front of the window looking out over the city. I remain silent, waiting for Boris to speak but he remains silent like he's waiting for me to speak first, I did come to his office.

After a long silence I swallow and just before I can say a word Boris turns around and throws the pager on the desk in front of me in a way that makes him seem angry. I stare at the pager, I know Boris would be furious if he gets no response to his commands but I didn't ignore him, I didn't even have it with me. I don't want Boris to think that I was ignoring him.

"I..." "You dropped it." I just start to talk when Boris cuts me off before I even get to my second word.

I feel relieved somehow, at least he knows I wasn't ignoring him on purpose. Boris stays standing in the same position looking at me, while I continue to keep my eyes on the pager. I'm using the pager as a good reason to not look directly at him, I can't look him in the eye, I somehow feel guilty. Like a child that has done something wrong and knows it was wrong.

I few more dead silent moments pass and then Boris starts walking closer to me. I drop my eyes from the pager on the desk to the floor. "I'm sorry." I whisper just loud enough for Boris to hear. Hearing those words out loud brings tears to my eyes, what if Boris pushes me away?

I watch Boris's hand as he lifts it to place it under my chin and slowly push my head up. I close my eyes as my head lifts and tears roll down the sides of my cheeks. Boris gently wipes away the tears from my face.

"No more tears." Boris whispers. "I'm sorry." I say in a whisper again like no one else may ever know. Boris cups my cheek and wipes away the last wetness of my tears but it's more like he's comforting me.

I slowly lean towards Boris, then he puts his hand on my shoulder and pulls me closer, he puts his arms around me and pulls me into a gentle hug. I suddenly have that feeling of safety fill my heart but I don't return the hug, I don't think I know how to.

"It's alright." Boris whispers, he knows I don't know what to do or how to respond to this.

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

End of chapter 23

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this, i do hope you've all been enjoying the story. I've been getting a lot of hits.**

 **A special thank you to my 2 new reviewers and subscriber.**

~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,

 **Lostandfound review**

 **You are very welcome, and I hope you enjoy reading this wonderful story.**

~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,

 **Guest review**

 **your so very welcome. I would love to know if you have found any difference between the original and this copy, if my editing has made a difference. I'm so happy to hear your able to enjoy reading Past and Present again, it's people like you I decided to post this.**

~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,

 **ZombiePandaPirateFrog**

 **thanks for subscribing to this story. It really means a lot to me.**

~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,

 **Thank you again everyone.**

 **TishaLiz**

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade.

\- No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse. -

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

Past and Present

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 24

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

= ** _Flashback in dream_** =

I wake up from a knock on my door, I quickly jump out of my bed to open it. There's an abbey guard standing on the other side. "Boris wants to see you in his office immediately and he says to look presentable." The guard commands me and then walks away.

I reach Boris' office as quickly as possible, he hates waiting for anyone. As I get closer to his office a hint of fear starts to surface. I wonder why he wants me to look presentable. I step into his office and stand at attention in front of his desk.

"What took you so long?" Boris wants to know. I don't answer, I walked what I would call fast. Boris stands up from his chair and walks around his desk past me and opens the door. He turns around and holds out his hand. "Come." I slowly step forward putting my hand in his.

He leads me to the roof where a helicopter is busy lowering to the ground. Boris holds my hand in a tight grip, almost like he doesn't want to let go. The chopper lands and Boris lets me get in first.

"Where are we going?" I ask Boris after the helicopter takes off, I'm curious as to where we are heading.

"Voltaire wants you to go and visit him." I can feel a hint of dislike in his voice. My heart starts beating faster, I'm going back to the mansion? Why, is it because I'm not doing good enough at the abbey?

= ** _End of flashback_** =

I slowly wake up keeping my eyes closed, I'm thinking about my memories that keeps visiting me in my dreams. I think back to that day; Boris was in a bad mood but now I kind of understand why. My grandfather was going to take me away from him and there was nothing he could do about it.

I open my eyes and confirm that I'm in Boris' office still. I must have fallen asleep on the couch again, which I didn't find all that very hard since I haven't slept since the night before last. I close my eyes again, I really wouldn't mind staying here but the sun has started to rise and soon the whole building would come to life with people coming into work.

I open my eyes again and sit up to take a better look around the office only to find it empty, no Boris just me on the couch. My memories give me a glimpse of what happened last night, the tears, the hug.

The hug.

A small smile finds its way across my face, fitted with this strange feeling of warmth in my heart.

I stay sitting in the same position, lingering in the moment then I look up out the window. I stand up and feel a strange soft sensation under my feet, then I remember I don't have my shoes on. I had better head back to my room, it would look strange for me to be walking around in the BEGA building with bare feet.

I pass Boris' desk at a slow pace heading towards the door. As I pass his desk I drop my eyes and just quickly scan what's been left out on his desk. It's a mess of papers just lying around in no order at all, like he was looking for something. Uninterested, i'm just about to turn my eyes back to the door when something catches my eye.

I quickly glance back to the same spot without stopping and then I walk a few feet further and then I stop dead in my tracks.

I stay standing for a second then I turn my head back halfway, strange, a word on a paper caught my attention. ..option.

But there was another letter before that word and funny enough it came to me as 'adoption'.

I slowly turn back and walk closer and it takes me a moment to find the same paper again since the desk is in a mess. I spot the paper and take another look, the word is indeed adoption. It's lying underneath another paper blocking my view halfway but exposed enough for me to read the bottom line signer. Boris Balkov. With his signature in place.

I freeze and nearly forget to keep breathing. Why would Boris have adopted anyone, he hates kids. But worse, who would be more important to Boris than me?

My heart saddens at the thought and my facial expression changes. The papers lying on top of the adoption paper prevents me from seeing who is the child that has been adopted. I have to know who is more important than me, I have to now who, who is this person that's going to rob me of the only care I have ever gotten in my life.

My face changes to an expression of anger. I hastily move forward and carelessly push all the other papers that lying on top of the one I need off the desk and onto the floor.

I freeze, looking down at the paper and my expression turns to shock.

Kai Hiwatari.

The other signer on the paper is me. It's me. Suddenly I find myself fighting the urge to smile, smile a happy smile. It's me, it's always been me, I'm the only one. I get this feeling of being special in my heart, I hate to admit it but it's a nice feeling.

My memories bring to mind that day when Mr. Dickenson was here with that child protection lady when I was eavesdropping. I recall it so clearly, Boris called me his son. That sounds strange, no one has ever referred to me as a son before.

But approval for an adoption can take up to about 3 years if you're lucky. That means that this adoption has been planned for some time. Has Boris has been planning to adopt me for that long? But 3 years ago I was still in grandfather's full custody, I wonder if grandfather knows about this. Since he's in jail, he really doesn't have much of a say since it takes all rights away as a parent/ guardian.

I'm not sure how to feel right now, happy or angry. Happy because someone is prepared to care for me or angry because someone now has the right to tell me what to do as my parent, I'm not so great with authority figures.

I can't help but wonder, is this really what I want. I mean Boris didn't even ask me but then again if he did I probably wouldn't have said no and he knows that.

I keep staring at the paper not too sure what to do know, when was Boris planning on telling me or was he even going to tell me at all. My eyes drop to my hand with the watch on and I'm reminded just how possessive Boris is. He adopted me but he still put a tracking device on me.

I'm brought back from my thoughts when the phone on the desk suddenly breaks the silence. I step around the desk and pick up the papers off the floor placing them together neatly back on the desk. I turn and start walking towards the door and just as I open it Boris is standing at the other side on his way in.

"Morning Kai, I see you're awake." Boris says as he gestures for me to step back into his office.

"No, duh." I answer Boris in a sarcastic way, I am standing right in front of him of course I'm awake but as soon as I said it I regret it. I have no idea where that just came from, I'm very well aware not to use such a form of language with Boris.

I get a disapproving look back but he doesn't say anything, he just steps in and closes the door behind him.

"There is something I need to talk to you about." Boris says as he walks over to his desk. I look at Boris, is he going to tell me about the adoption or is it something else I don't want to hear?

Boris opens his drawer and goes through some papers and then he closes it and move to the other drawer. Boris then starts searching through the papers on his desk. I can tell from the expression on his face he doesn't like this kind disorder. Boris finally picks up a piece of paper and then throws it towards me so that it lands facing me. Boris looks up at me waiting for me to step closer to see it.

From where I'm standing I can tell it's the adoption form, I have been staring at it for the last ten minutes.

"I know about the adoption." I inform Boris, not moving from where I'm standing. Boris keeps looking at me waiting for more of a reaction but I am completely at a loss of what to do or to say at this moment.

I turn around facing the door, I can't stand being looked at like that, when something is expected of me and I don't know what.

"Does Grandfather know?" I really wouldn't know what to tell grandfather, he doesn't know about this strange father, son relationship between Boris and me. As much as Grandfather would know, he believes that Boris is my worst nightmare due to things that happened in the abbey. And I won't be told that Grandfather didn't know what was really happening in that place.

"Do you want your Grandfather to know?" Boris asks me mockingly in return. I turn my head halfway like I wanted to bite back but no words came. "Of course not, young Kai." Boris knows that very well. "Stop playing with me." I keep my back turned to Boris. I'm tired of playing this game with him of who gets in the last word.

There's a moment of silence in the room then I hear Boris sitting down on his chair. "Mr. Dickenson will becoming in today..." Boris pauses for a moment knowing what he's about to say will upset me. "...with a child protection agent." Boris finishes the sentence.

"Can't these people mind their own business?" I say angrily and turn to face Boris.

"You and I both know the answer to that Kai." Boris is a lot more annoyed than I am with Mr. Dickenson and the child protection services.

"What do they want?" I would like to get rid of them as soon as possible, I don't feel like dealing with them again.

"Basically you have to explain why your signature is on the adoption paper." Boris tricked me into signing that paper, but I will never let that come out.

 **At the hospital** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':

Mr. Dickenson and Bruce are standing in a hallway outside a hospital room.

"How is he doing?" Mr. Dickenson got the call from Bruce after he had already brought Hiro to the hospital.

Bruce remains silent for a moment. "The doctor did a number of tests, scans and x-rays on Hiro but he says he can't find anything wrong with him." Bruce looks away.

"But Hiro says he has never been in this kind of pain before? How can that be?" Mr. Dickenson asks with a tone of worry.

"The doctors can't find any physical proof that he was hurt... tortured by anyone. There's no bruises, cuts, marks, nothing in a tox-screen." Bruce is lost in his own thoughts, Hiro had told him and the police that he was locked up in a small dark room for days, getting tortured for information.

"Bruce, did he...?" Mr. Dickenson doesn't want to say it out loud at this moment but he has to know what Boris knows.

"He told them everything, he said he just couldn't take the pain anymore." Bruce tells Mr. Dickenson just above a whisper. Their plans have now been exposed, Boris was not supposed to know what they were up to.

After a long silence Bruce turns to Mr. Dickenson. "We have to stop him."

Mr. Dickenson nods and then walks away heading back to his office.

 **At Mr Dickenson's office** :~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':

Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian are sitting on the couches outside of Mr. Dickenson's office. The lady behind the reception desk looks up and can tell they are getting annoyed having to wait so long.

"Mr. Dickenson will be here any moment now." The lady assures them.

Bryan turns to Tala just to confirm how annoyed he is. Ian turns to Tala and Bryan. "Why are we here again?" Ian asks in a tone of annoyance; they were called here without any good reason.

"We will soon find out." Spencer answers when the elevator doors open and Mr. Dickenson and another man steps out of the elevator. The fact that there's another man can only mean this is somewhat serious.

"Boys." Mr. Dickenson greets the Demo boys. Bryan glares back after the use of the word 'boys', it makes them sound so immature. Only if Mr. Dickenson knew the truth.

"Let's all step into my office." Mr. Dickenson leads the way followed by the man and then the demo boys.

Mr. Dickenson walks into his office and sits down behind his desk. "Would you like to have a seat?" Mr. Dickenson asks after the strange man has already taken a seat, now pointing the question for Tala and his team.

"We'll stand thanks; we are not planning on staying very long." Tala answers before anyone else could react. Spencer looks to Tala through the corner of his eye, he too is recognising that feeling of a conversation coming on that would rather be avoided.

"Boys, this is Richard, he's from the child protection unit working alongside the police." Mr. Dickenson introduces the man.

Before the man can greet them Tala cuts in. "That's great, what does that have to do with us?" Tala doesn't feel like doing this again, the child protection agency harassed him and his team for months after Biovolt closed down.

"Tala, have I told you that we found Hiro?" Mr. Dickenson waits for second. "Tala... Hiro... didn't come back in a very healthy condition." Mr. Dickenson watches the demolition boys carefully for their reactions.

The demolition boys stay silent not saying anything but they know what happened to Hiro, they just can't believe that Boris would do something so open like that while he's under the microscope of the BBA and the authorities.

"Tala you remember when the court threw Boris' case out because there was not enough evidence? Well, the police and the BBA have kept the case open and have continued with our investigation." Mr. Dickenson stands up and turns to look out the window. "Boris has covered his tracks so well, we can't find any wrong doing. We know he's doing something but we don't have the evidence."

Tala knows that Hiro won't help much there, some of the guards in the abbey specialised in inflicting as much pain as possible without leaving any kind of physical evidence, as they have now found out themselves.

"What does that have to do with us." Tala knows that Mr. Dickenson wants them to testify against Boris in court but they don't like the idea of standing in front of people and an entire jury and talking about what happened to them in that abbey. They would like to keep whatever dignity they have left.

"Tala, this is our last chance to stop Boris, if Boris leaves the country it's all over, we won't be able to do anything." Mr. Dickenson turns to face the demolition boys.

"Do you understand this? Do you understand that this is now resting on your shoulders alone? Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian." The demolition boys look up as their names are said out loud.

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

End of chapter 24

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse.

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

Past and Present

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 25

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

I'm standing in Boris' office looking out the window, trying to figure out just what exactly it is I'm going to tell Mr. Dickenson. From Mr. Dickenson's view, the grandson of the most feared man in Russia and Japan gets adopted by the man who was his partner in crime and has been investigated for child abuse.

For a moment my mind starts wondering back to the abbey.

= ** _Flashback_** =

I have been launching my beyblade for last two hours now with no rest in between. My hands are aching and they're starting to refuse any more co-operation with the launching. My legs are shaky and my shoulders feel like I'm carrying something twice my wight. I'm starting to skip breaths, taking longer breaths trying to keep my body from seizing on me.

There's a guard that was assigned to me today watching me closely. I know he is wishing for a mistake to take place. This session was supposed to end ten minutes ago, but I guess the guard wants to see how much further I can go before I collapse.

I can feel my eyes lids drooping, I feel like falling asleep while standing. My right foot slowly starts to give way, slowly slipping out from under me. All I can do is wish this guard ends the session before I hit the ground.

My foot starts slipping and I try to keep it steady but my muscles have had enough and refuses to help me out. My foot slips and I drop down onto one knee. I have to stop myself from falling over by putting my hands on the ground.

I'm so tired I didn't even notice I'm on the ground until the guard starts walking closer shouting at me. "Get up, you weakling. You're far from done!" The guard shouting at me wakes me up.

I push myself up and find my balance on my feet. "Now launch!" The guard points to the beydish.

Although I have done better than anyone else in this session, it doesn't matter how good you are. You are forced to train until you fall unconscious.

The guard's attention is turned to the door when it slowly creaks open and Boris steps in. The guard walks over to Boris and I can hear them talk but I can't make out what's being said.

I notice out of the corner of my eye, the guard bowing slightly and then leaves the training room.

I'm still standing in a launching stance after being shouted at but I haven't restarted launching yet and my legs are threatening to let me fall once again. Boris walks over to me and stops right next to me.

"I hear you broke a launching sequence by dropping to your knees." Boris puts a hand on my head.

I drop my arms to my sides and I can feel the tension leaving my muscles, I'm relieved to not keep my arms up. But now to face the consequences for falling out of pure exhaustion. I slowly nod, not using any words.

Boris is slowly running his fingers through my hair as he pulls his hands away. I'm so tired I lean into his touch without thinking, it feels comforting. Boris places his hand on my shoulder and turns me towards him and then he bends down and picks me up.

= ** _End of flashback_** =

I'm pulled from my thoughts by feeling a hand on my shoulder. I snap back to the present and I turn to see who's hand it is only to find Boris standing next to me.

"Your mind is a million miles away Kai." Boris tells me as he also looks out the window.

"Mr. Dickenson is on his way up." Boris informs me, he tightens his grip for comfort silently saying 'I know this is going to be hard', then he turns and walks back to his desk.

I smirk, Boris shouldn't underestimate me. I know just how to deal with other people.

With no emotion.

There's a knock on the door and a BEGA employee first steps in to announce Mr. Dickenson's entrance, then he leaves the office. Just before Mr. Dickenson enters the office I hear him say something to the BEGA employee. Just hearing his voice makes me a bit nervous, now I'm not so sure how to tell him.

Mr. Dickenson steps into the office and looks at me first. "Kai my boy, it's good to see you." Mr. Dickenson greets me first with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Mr. Dickenson" I greet back not using his name Stanley like grandfather, I don't want to sound like him. I keep my mask in place not revealing any kind of emotion.

Another man follows behind Mr. Dickenson with a briefcase in his hand.

"I'm Richard..." Richard holds out his hand to shake Boris' as he gets cut off mid-sentence.

"From the child protection services." Boris just glances at his hand and then look back at the man almost like to stare him down.

"Right the reason why we're here." Mr. Dickenson turns to Boris. "Can we have a minute alone with Kai?"

"There's no need for that." I say before Boris gets a chance to talk. "I signed that paper, what else do you need to know?" I say a bit annoyed but still keeping my mask in check.

"We have to talk to you in private for this visit to be legitimate." Richard says before any other words are said.

Boris looks over to me silently asking what I want but I don't respond.

"Very well. I'll leave you for a minute." Boris walks towards the door and gives me one last look before he closes the door behind him.

As soon as the door closes Mr. Dickenson steps closer, almost jumping to me. "Kai can you tell me what's going on?" Mr. Dickenson asks almost in a plea.

"It's simple really, Boris wanted to adopt me and I agreed." I state flatly. I can ignore a lot of things but a grown man whining is not going to make me keep my sanity.

"Tell me, how did this adoption come about?" The child protection agent asks me calmly. "That is none of your business." I tell the man, I don't even know him, did he really think I'm just going to talk to him about my personal life?

"Please understand I have to ask you these questions..." Richard is cut off by the phone on Boris' desk ringing. I walk closer to the desk, pick up the phone and slam it back down. I'm already tense and annoyed, I don't need a phone ringing to bother me as well.

"What part of 'I agreed to the adoption' don't you fully understand?" I ask the agent with an angered expression on my face fitted with a glare, I can immediately see how he crumbles.

"Kai do you know..." Richard is once more cut off mid sentence.

"Kai, you can't possibly think that this man cares about you?" Mr. Dickenson pleas again. "Don't you remember what happened in the abbey, to all those kids, to the demolition boys?" Mr. Dickenson asks me in a serious tone. "Kai, this man is a monster." Mr. Dickenson lowers his voice somewhat just so that Boris can't hear him calling him a monster.

My heart suddenly starts beating at a strange pace, that word he just used, monster, it changed the whole atmosphere.

"You. listen. to. me!" I raise my voice, I'm sure everyone outside the office can hear me.

"I agreed to the adoption by my own free will, what part of that don't you get? Now do yourself a favour and stop bothering me." I command in a harsh tone.

I walk past Mr. Dickenson towards the door, but as I pass him he grabs me by my wrist.

"Kai, do you know what he did to Hiro?" Mr. Dickenson is not going to believe that an evil man like Boris cares for me.

"Let go." I angrily command/growl and then I harshly pull my hand away. I walk out of the office and slam the door behind me and head straight for the stairs. I don't feel like being around people right now.

Mr. Dickenson jumps slightly as the door slams shut.

Mr. Dickenson just keeps staring at the door, he cannot believe what Kai said. Mr. Dickenson is still staring at the door when it reopens and Boris steps in.

"Was it really necessary to upset him?" Boris asks Mr. Dickenson almost in a mocking tone knowing he's walking away with this one.

Mr. Dickenson pulls his jacket straight. "I think we are done here." Mr. Dickenson tells the agent from child protection without even looking at him and then walks out the door without saying anything else.

Boris watches them till the door closes and then he smirks, another sweet victory over Dickenson.

* * *

As soon as I reach the staircase I break out into a run as fast as my feet can carry me. I burst through the door to the roof and when I hear the door close behind me I stop. I just stand still not moving, just trying to rid myself of the feeling of my personal space being invaded.

= ** _Flash_** =

"Kai, you can't possibly think that this man cares for you?"

= ** _Flash_** =

"Kai, this man is a monster."

= ** _Flash_** =

I open my eyes when I feel a warm wet substance on my face, I lift my hand and wipe away a lone tear.

= ** _Flashback_** =

I stand up from my bed and the blanket that was wrapped around me drops to the floor. I walk to the door and step into the freezing hallway and head towards the training rooms. The cold is too much, I'm not going to get much sleep at all, so I may as well train, it'll warm me up.

I reach the training rooms, it's just past midnight and it's empty and filled with dead silence. I get to pick a dish since I'm the only one here and I start launching. A few minutes later the door opens and I turn to see who it is.

An abbey guard walks closer to me. "What are you doing?" He demands to know as he walks closer. "No one is supposed to be out of their rooms!" The guard shouts at me and before I can say anything he's grabbed me by my arm and starts to drag me out of the training room.

I don't struggle or try to pull away, I've learned that the more you refuse to co-operate the angrier the guards get, so I just let myself be dragged as I try and stay on my feet.

We come to Boris' office and the guard roughly pushes me inside. I quickly steady myself so that I don't fall over, Boris would not be impressed.

The first thing I feel is the warmth of the heater in Boris' office.

"What is this?" Boris demands to know from the guard. "He was in the training room after the lights was switched off." The guard tells Boris and then leaves.

Boris looks to me. "What were you doing in the training rooms?" Boris wants to know. This is not the first time I was caught out of my room after all the lights was switched off and everyone is supposed to be in bed.

"I was training." It was not just about the training I was trying to get warm. "What for?" Boris asks me in a slightly annoyed tone, he is surprised I gave up my little free time I do get to rest.

"Couldn't sleep." Boris doesn't seem to believe me, since you only get to leave when the guards decide you have trained enough, and that's usually when you can barely stay standing.

"Why not?" I don't reply, I don't want Boris to think I'm weak because of the cold that keeps me awake. "Why not Kai?" Boris wants an answer.

"I'm cold." I say just above a whisper, slightly ashamed.

= ** _End of Flashback_** =

I can remember the next night I found an extra blanket on my bed.

Mr. Dickenson doesn't know what he's talking about. He doesn't know anything.

= ** _Flash_** =

"Do you know what he did to Hiro?"

= ** _Flash_** =

I know Boris isn't the best person in the world, probably one of the worst but he's the best person in my life. He's the only one in my life that hasn't turned his back on me and left me to myself.

I close my eyes and just let the freezing air of an autumn Russia just blow away all of my emotions as my skin starts to numb in the cold. I hope I don't ever have to face Mr. Dickenson again or Tyson and especially Tala and his team, they are the last people on this planet that would ever understand.

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

End of chapter 25

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26

**This is the longest chapter since the first.**

 **Not many more chapters to go now till the end, just 3 more after this one.**

 **TishaLiz**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse.

* * *

Past and Present

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 26

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

The late afternoon sun is giving its last light over the city of Moscow and the streets down below are already covered in shadows with only the tall buildings catching the last sun before it sets. The wind has started to pick up and the air now has a cold dampness to it.

I've been standing here on the roof of the BEGA building for the past four hours after my 'meeting' with Mr. Dickenson and that annoying child protective services agent.

It's freezing out here, I want to go back into the building and get out of this wind but I keep delaying. The encounter I had with Mr. Dickenson earlier upset me more than what I would like to admit. I hope that was the last time I have to face him or the child protection services people. Although I'm sure Mr. Dickenson has left the BEGA building a long time ago I still feel uneasy.

Right now I just feel like being alone by myself, I don't feel like seeing people or hearing them and even less talk to them.

I take one last look over the city and then I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I draw my head up, my shoulders broad and bring back my emotionless mask in full. I stand tall with only the wind whipping my scarf around me. I drain everything from my mind, emotions, people, feelings. I smirk slightly to myself as I feel the gaining of control over my emotions.

I stay standing in the same position breathing in the cold clean air when my thoughts are disrupted.

My eyes snap open and I turn my head slightly and listen intently. I'm dead sure I just heard something.

When I hear nothing else I assume it's probably just the wind, at the force it's blowing right now it could've moved something, it sounded similar to what I'd heard. I turn my head back as before and close my eyes and return to the feeling of being invincible.

Again my thoughts are disrupted by the same noise and if I'm not mistaken it was closer this time. I open my eyes and turn around just enough to take a good look behind me. I narrow my eyes, that's strange, there's nothing, not even something the wind could've moved.

I take a long look carefully studying everything that might make a noise but after a long time of staring at nothing I turn back again to look out over the city. I take a few moments listening intently and then I close my eyes, completely at ease dismissing anything out of place.

As soon as I close my eyes I feel a finger placed on my neck, like someone would be holding a knife to my throat except it's a finger.

"It would seem that your abilities have gotten rusty." A cold voice comes from right behind me, that shakes me down to the core.

I immediately recognise the voice, the only person that would dare come that close to me is Boris but it's not Boris.

It's Ivan.

My eyes shoot open and I react immediately to move away from him. From the sound of the steps in the snow I can hear him moving forward to stop me from moving, but I take an evasive step and clear away from him just before he grabs hold of me.

I jump around and take a fighting stance but with my fists down, I don't want to make it that obvious I'm prepared to fight my way out, I don't want to provoke him.

Ivan calmly straightens himself after trying to grab me only to then start clapping his hands together slowly and softly, like he's applauding me.

"And to think I just called your abilities rusty..." Ivan taunts me in a low tone. "... or should I test that theory, just to be sure?" Ivan parts his hands in a way that suggests a fight.

My muscle's tense, getting prepared to run.

He can't be serious, he wouldn't really do that, would he? But then again judging by that look I saw on Bryan's face after that encounter in Boris' office, I'm not so sure. Without breaking eye contact I notice Ivan is standing too close to the door for me to make run for it and there really is no other way out.

I keep my position while I give him a perfected death glare, which in return I receive a death glare from Ivan. It's not hard to tell he gets a lot of glares, which makes it obvious he won't be broken by one.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want?" Ivan asks me in a mocking tone when he sees I'm not going to play his game. I keep glaring at him, I know it's not a good idea to play with someone that has an ex-abbey career.

I don't answer but I just keep glaring at him without breaking eye contact or backing off, almost like I'm trying to make him disappear with non-existent mind powers I don't possess.

"Are you waiting for me to guess?" I eventually break the silence and give him a sarcastic response since it doesn't look like he's going to tell me anything.

Ivan grins and then chuckles softly. "Your reputation does exceed you of being mouthy." The grin on Ivan's face disappears at the end of his sentence and I receive an even more threatening glare this time round. I know that Ivan would probably beat the hell out of anyone that was brave enough to give an answer like that in the abbey or even maybe on the street.

Ivan's eyes glances to the side, indicating the door behind him. "Do you think you are fast enough?" Ivan asks me with another taunt.

I don't answer, I just keep glaring at him. I'd rather wait for him to make the first move and then I'll react to that. That's the art of staring someone down. "You're no fun." Ivan states in a bored tone.

'I'm so glad.' I wanted to tell him in a tone dripping with sarcasm but decided to rather just keep it to myself. Then without saying anything else, Ivan turns around and walks back to the door. As he opens it he stops keeping his back to me. "Boris wants to see you in his office." Ivan tells me just before the door closes behind him.

I keep my eyes fixed on the door just to make sure he doesn't come back. When I decide he's gone for good, well at least for now, I move out of my fighting stance and into a normal relaxed standing position.

I take a few deep breaths, that was an unpleasant encounter.

He told me that Boris wants to see me, so Boris sent him? Why would Boris do that if he could just page me, why would he send that creep to tell me? I narrow my eyes in an angered expression wondering to myself if Boris is still playing his stupid game with me.

I feel the urge to turn and look out over the city again as I ponder over my thoughts but after what just happened I rather just keep my eyes on the door for now.

Isn't it supposed to be different now? Now that Boris has adopted me?

I start walking towards to door to go and confront Boris, I will not be toyed with like this.

As I reach the door I stop, if I tell Boris to tell Ivan to leave me alone I will feel like the despised brat of the richest man in town that can get away with everything. If I tell Boris to tell Ivan to back off, Boris might think that I'm afraid of Ivan and I'm not.

I move away from the door and then turn my gaze over the city of Moscow.

Why would Boris tell Ivan to give me a hard time? Or if Boris told Ivan to steer clear of me he would most definitely not be messing with me, so Boris didn't say anything. Or maybe Boris didn't say anything and that's just how Ivan is naturally. I close my eyes and frown; I'm just making myself confused.

In the midst of my thoughts I hear the door behind me open and I turn around with a glare that can kill, expecting it to be Ivan. I will not be caught off guard by him again.

The door opens and Darrius steps out, he stops dead in his tracks when he sees me. He literally crumbles at the glare I'm giving him.

"I...I... I'm sorry for intruding." Darrius stutters and then he makes a hasty exit through the door leaving me alone.

I can't help but smirk, I haven't lost my touch.

I wait a few minutes just to make sure I don't run into Darrius on the stairs, then I take one last look out over Moscow then I head for the door. It's been about 20 minutes now, Boris isn't one with patients.

* * *

I reach the floor where Boris's office is and I first take a peek through the door to see who else is in the hallway before I step out and walk towards the office. As I approach Boris' office the door opens and two men dressed in black suits who look like lawyers with brief cases steps out of the office followed by two BEGA employees. They are being escorted which tells me they are not Boris' lawyers. A slight hint of anger rises, thinking that they may be from Mr. Dickenson's office.

I step in front of the office doors deciding rather to knock, if I had to guess I'd say Boris is probably in a bad mood. After Boris answers I step in, from his tone of voice I can't detect any kind of anger.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask not bothering to step closer to his desk. "Yes, that was an hour ago." Boris answers me from behind his desk. "I only got the word like two minutes ago." I'm blaming Ivan for me taking so long to get here.

"It doesn't matter; it wasn't that important." Boris brushes off the subject with a tone of 'I'm not going to tell you now'. And then he turns his attention back to the papers in front of him.

"What was not so important?" I ask Boris trying to get him to tell me. "Like I said it doesn't matter." Boris answers me in a tone like he's not going to tell me because I was late. "It doesn't?" I push the subject; I want to know what Boris wanted to tell me.

"Maybe I'll tell you when you stop blaming other people." Boris tells me without looking up. "Ivan reported back to me, he informed you over 20 minutes ago and you took your sweet time to get here." Boris tells me still not looking up from the papers like they're more important than I am.

"You mean he was harassing me over 20 minutes ago?" I bite back in a sarcastic tone. Boris stops what he's doing and he looks up at me. "Is that so? I was under the impression that you can take care of yourself, young Kai." Boris adds a hint of sarcasm but not enough to make it deliberate.

I decide not to answer but to remain silent instead, I'm not playing this game today.

"It would seem that we are not rid of Mr. Dickenson and the BBA." Boris turns his attention back to his papers.

"Mr. Dickenson's lawyers were here a few moments ago, they have set up a legal meeting tomorrow between BEGA and the BBA, or more precisely, me and Mr. Dickenson." Boris tells me with his attention still on the papers.

I wonder what the meeting is for, as far as I know Mr. Dickenson is going to pay Boris the money for the BEGA corporation tomorrow. But for that he only needs to transfer the money into Boris' banking accounts, there's no need for a meeting.

I sigh to myself, this is probably going to be another attempt to get me out of Boris hands. "No need to worry Kai, you don't have to be there." Boris must've noticed that I was far away in thought.

"If all goes well, we should be on a plain heading for Japan by tomorrow night." "If all goes well?... That's not a form of language I thought you would use." I raise one eyebrow, taunting Boris.

"Very sharp, young Kai." Boris answers me in one of his singsong tones.

I notice Boris swiftly glancing past me towards the door and then back to me, so swiftly that if it was anyone else they wouldn't have noticed. I turn to see what Boris was looking at and find that Ivan was walking in, I glare daggers at him as he walks past me returning a glare of his own.

For some reason I feel completely at ease, maybe because Ivan wouldn't dare to do anything in front of Boris. But then again Ivan shouldn't be doing anything, anywhere to anyone unless he has orders.

I narrow my eyes, I didn't hear him come in, I didn't even hear the door open. He's definitely one to watch and I just make a quick note in my head not to underestimate his sneakiness.

Ivan hands Boris a red file, with the thickness of the file I'll guess there's about 50 sheets of paper in there.

"All is going according to plan." Ivan informs Boris as he takes a look at the first page in the file. "There is one more file." Ivan tells Boris and then he turns and leaves the office.

"Get some sleep, tomorrow might be a long day." Boris keeps studying the file without looking up, so I turn and leave without saying anything.

As I open the door Ivan is on his way back in again, I head down the hallway towards the elevator. I'm definitely not going to walk the stairs. As I'm about to push the button I hear Ivan from down the hall. "Hold the elevator." A straight forward command, judging by his tone.

I walk in and push the close button without a second thought and as the doors start closing, there's no way Ivan is going to catch the elevator without running. And sure enough Ivan appears in front of the elevator just in time to see me smirk before the doors close right in his face.

I lift my hand and push a few more buttons so that the elevator has to stop on another few more floors. I wonder if Ivan would use the stairs if the elevator takes too long to return.

With that I decide to get off on a random floor, just in case Ivan goes looking for me or hangs around my bedroom.

* * *

I'm walking through the halls of the lower floors which seem empty, a lot of the equipment and furniture have already been moved. I thought the BBA was going to buy the BEGA corporation just as it is, but I guess it's not without any furniture. That's Boris, he always has to get someone with something.

I turn into the next hallway which is almost completely deserted accept for the cleaning crew. It's strange where did all the furniture vanish to, I didn't see any moving trucks and if it wasn't taken out of the building why would they put in the storerooms?

I reach the end of the hall and open the door to the stairs. I first listen for any moment and then I take them all the way down to the ground floor. Since we are leaving Russia tomorrow, I might as well find out what's in the underground basement tonight. I'm still curious to know what's down there.

I open the door and peek through to see if there's any kind of activity going on near the door of the basement. When I see no one I quickly make my way from the stairs and over to the door that leads down to the basement. I reach out and expect to find the door locked but to my surprise it's open. I don't wait for any second thoughts and I step in before anyone sees me.

Just as before the basement is dark with only a few lights on down the hallway. I take a few steps trying to keep as quiet as possible looking for the door with the 'generator room' sign board on it. That's the room with the door that leads even further down into the underground basements below.

I take a few more steps in silence, I can't even hear myself, I most certainly don't expect anyone else to hear me. I reach a door that catches my attention, it's looks like a sign board has been removed from it. And if I'm not mistaken this is where the generator room should be.

I take a quick look up and down the hallway and then I reach out to put my hand on the door knob when it suddenly turns before my hand. The door opens too fast for me to make a run for it and I decide to stay standing in place. The door opens and on his way out is Ivan.

"Are you lost ...Kai?" Ivan asks me but it sounded like he was going to say something else but replaced it with my name instead.

"No, I know exactly where I am." I give Ivan a sarcastic answer and without waiting to find out how he will react to it I turn and break out into a run. As well as hearing my own footsteps as I run, I can hear Ivan's heavy steel cap boots behind me.

I make a sharp turn heading for the door that leads out of the basement when I notice that there's no footsteps behind me. I must've out run him so I take a quick look back to see if he's behind me.

I salute myself thinking that I have lost him when I turn back and I find Ivan just coming around a corner in front of me. Ivan must've taken some short cut I didn't know about.

I make a dead stop with my feet skidding at the sudden halt but I'm not fast enough to turn around and Ivan grabs me by my upper arm.

"You're a hard one to follow." Ivan tells me slightly out of breath. "Then what are you following me for?" I answer sarcastically while trying to pull out of his iron grip.

"Your mouth will get you into more trouble than what you can handle." Ivan threatens me in a calm tone almost like he's daring me to keep talking. "How did you get in here?" Ivan slightly raises his voice.

"The door genius." I give him another sarcastic answer. "That's strike two." Ivan tells me before he forcefully starts dragging me towards the door. "I can walk!" I harshly tell Ivan while trying to yank my arm out of his grasp.

"You can run too." Ivan tells me without loosening his grip. Ivan opens the door that leads out of the basement, without even looking to see if there's anyone around, he just keeps pulling me towards the elevator and pushes me in. Ivan steps in and then he pushes the button for the top floor, so he's really just taking me to Boris.

"You can let go now or are you afraid I'm going to run in circles?" I try to get Ivan to let go of my arm which is starting to go numb. Ivan just keeps staring at the elevator doors not very bothered with me. When the doors open Ivan continues to drag me to Boris' office.

Ivan knocks and after receiving an answer he pushes me in first and then he closes the door behind him. Boris looks up from behind his desk with a look on his face knowing I did something I wasn't supposed to for Ivan to bring me here with such force.

"I found him snooping around in the basement." Ivan tells Boris still holding me by my upper arm. Without saying anything Boris waves his hand indicating to Ivan to let go of me. As soon as Ivan's grip on my arm loosens I forcefully yank my arm loose and with the same movement I make it look like I'm going to turn back and hit him.

Ivan moves slightly back and brings up his arm to defend but I don't do anything but give him a death glare for touching me. I keep my glare on Ivan until he's out of the room and then I stay standing with my back turned to Boris. Boris has told me to stay out of the basement and I know I'll be in trouble for this.

"Kai, I gave you an opportunity to see what's in the basement and you refused it. If you are caught in the basement, you will be treated as an intruder." Boris tells me as he stands up from his chair. "What, are you going to do call the police on me too as you did to Tala and Bryan?" I ask in an angered tone.

I keep my back to Boris waiting for an answer but I don't get one.

I hear Boris walking to me and stops behind me, he reaches out and wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a hug. "Why are you so angry?" Boris asks me in a soft calm whisper.

For a second I try to give him an answer, one that will permit my anger but nothing comes to mind. I can't come up with any specific reason, it's just a blank.

Suddenly I feel calm, my anger just finished, I feel completely at ease now relaxed, I feel...safe. Boris lifts one hand and runs it through my hair. "Get some sleep." Boris let's go of me and then he takes me by my sleeve and gently tugs me towards the couch.

I obey and slowly walk over and sit down and then I lie down with my feet hanging off the edge. Boris has returned to his desk and sat down busy with some papers.

I watch him for a few moments wondering to myself why I'm so special to him, then I close my eyes and fall asleep with the ruffling of papers in the back ground.

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

End of chapter 26

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

**PLEASE READ**

 **Sorry, this is up later then I wanted it to be, I've been busy this week being sick. The flu is no fun.**

 **Well we are very close to the end with only 2 more chapters left. Who's excited?**

 **I have decided that at the end of this story I'm going to upload a small one shot based of the end of G Rev, this too is the work of zzdoicorezz.**

 **Im still undecided on the other works. I haven't gotten much feedback on what you readers want.**

 **please keep a look out on my page.**

 **TishaLiz**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse.

Past and Present

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 27

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

I'm woken up by two voices conversing with each other in a slightly lower tone than normal speech. After a moment of listening I become more aware of my surroundings.

I remember falling asleep on Boris' couch and that's most probably where I still am. I recognise one voice as Boris' but it takes me a second to recognise the second voice, Ivan.

The moment I match Ivan's voice, I tense slightly. Judging by the conversation, Ivan has been in the room for quite some time. It's too late to panic now, he's already seen me sleeping on the couch.

I think for a second, should I get up and make my way out of the office or should I keep pretending to be asleep. I'm still busy weighing out my options when something Ivan says catches my attention.

"...they will be under constant surveillance. Everything they do and everything they plan, we will know."

"That's all good. The BBA won't have a secret that we won't know about." Boris responds.

"They have finished in the basement and the tunnels are secure. Everyone is all in position and ready to carry out your orders, sir." Ivan informs in an automated tone, obviously routine use saying that to Boris.

"The contracts have been fulfilled and the documents are now nothing but evidence, make sure to destroy all of it. We don't want any kind of evidence still in this building." Boris orders Ivan in a threatening tone, Boris would hate to get caught because someone else didn't follow orders properly.

"Yes, of course, sir. There is one more thing, sir." "What is it?" Boris looks up from the papers, expecting to hear something he didn't want to. "It's something I have to show you, sir."

"Where?" Boris asks slightly annoyed; Ivan is supposed to take care of everything not ask him every two steps. "A few floors down."

I can hear Boris moving papers around on his desk and then I hear him stand up out of his office chair. I listen to the footsteps as they exit the room and then the door closing behind them.

I open my eyes and just quickly scan the office. It's empty as I expected with only me left.

I sit up and check the time on my watch and find that it's just after midnight, I've gotten use to checking the time with this watch, which it's s main goal is to track me. I stand up and walk over to Boris' desk. I'm curious to find out what documents they are talking about.

I spot a file that stands out from all the rest. It's a brown folder with a label in the top corner marked 'BioV'. To me it looks like BioV, short for BIOVOLT. I pull a slight frown and then I reach out and pull the folder closer to me. I open it somewhere in the middle, I don't feel like inspecting each paper.

The first document I see is an invoice for building materials, cement, bricks and a few more things that's dated for last week. I page to another place in the folder and find another invoice for monitor screens, backup software and electronic equipment dated for about a month ago.

I'm about to turn to another page when I hear something outside the office. I quickly place the file back in the same position on Boris' desk and then I walk over to the door. I wanted to leave the office before Boris and Ivan return but I can hear their voices down the hall getting closer.

I turn around and head back to the couch and take the same position as before and pretend to be asleep. The door opens and Boris steps in with Ivan following close behind. Boris walks over to his desk and collects the folder and hands it to Ivan.

"Make sure you burn all of it." Boris commands Ivan."Yes, sir." Ivan replies and then I hear him leave with the door closing behind him.

There's a moment of silence in the office, I can tell that Boris hasn't moved from the position he was standing in. I figure he's probably looking at me right now trying to tell if I'm awake or not. To my surprise Boris doesn't say anything but walks back around his desk and sits down.

I relax after a while and decide to just go back to sleep. If I move now Boris will know I'm awake and he'll probably interrogate me as to how much of the conversation I've heard.

 _ **=Flashback in dream=**_

I'm sitting on the floor in the corner of my dark room hugging my knees just staring blankly ahead of me. My tears have died down and the burning pain on my back from the beating I received earlier on has started to disappear.

How could I let myself get caught? I was out of this place, this prison, this basement that I only know as my room.

I was free.

 ** _=End of flashback=_**

I'm gently shaken awake by a hand on my shoulder.

"It's time to wake up Kai. Today is the last day of being imprisoned in this building." Boris tells me as I open my eyes. I'm not sure who he's talking about, me not being allowed to leave the building or maybe just himself.

I move sit up and wipe the sleep out of my eyes and notice it's still dark, still early morning.

"If there is anything you have to finish here in Russia, I suggest you tell me about it now." Boris tells me as he starts clearing his desk.

I take a look around the office still trying to wake up. I can't think of anything I have to go and do before we leave. I thought about visiting grandfather one last time but right now I don't feel like seeing him. Grandfather is going to be transferred to Japan anyway and it's not like I'll miss him that much.

"Anything?" Boris asks me again like he's trying to get a conversation out of me.

"I still have to find out what's down in the basement." That's all I can think of wanting to do before leaving.

Boris turns to face me. "There's nothing down there for you Kai." Boris answers me in a slightly threatening tone, like he's warning me not to. "I was just wondering about..." "Your curiosity has always gotten you into nothing but trouble, am I wrong, young Kai?" Boris cuts me off with a very true question, my curiosity has always led me into trouble.

I stare at Boris for a second in silence. "Why do you call me young Kai?" Boris has called me that for as long as I can remember. I've gotten so use to it that it never bothered me but I was still curious.

"Has it never occurred to you... young Kai?" Boris pauses for a second and then adds 'young Kai', I'm sure it was just to annoy me. I turn and look away, that silly game is starting again.

"When does the plane leave?" I would just like to know what time more or less, just in case I find something else to do. "Why are you planning on going somewhere?" Boris asks me back still trying to continuing with playing his games.

Before I can say anything else there's a knock on the door.

Boris look away from me to the door. "Come in." Boris answers like he knows who it is.

The door opens and Ivan enters with a folder in his hand. Ivan walks closer to Boris' desk and hands it to him. "It's all finished, everything is in order." Ivan informs Boris.

Ivan then turns around and walks back to the door while giving me a glare which I have no problem returning.

Once Ivan is out of the office I look back to Boris and find him looking at me. I'm sure he didn't miss that murderous glare I gave Ivan.

"You have no need to worry about Ivan." Boris looks back to the folder in his hand and then he smirks. "Bryan is the only one that should worry." Boris comments to himself but loud enough for me to hear.

My eyes fall to the floor, I'm so confused. The one moment Boris is the non-monster person I see at times and the next he's that monster everyone else sees him as.

I decide not to keep arguing with myself and I stand and leave the office.

"Stay out of the basement Kai." Boris warns me just before the door behind me closes, it's like he knows I'll be trying to get into the basement; and he's right.

* * *

It's a few minutes before 9am and Boris is sitting behind his desk waiting for Mr. Dickenson who is the one that's arranged this meeting. As predicted there's a knock at the door. After the BEGA employee first stepped in to inform Boris of Mr. Dickenson arrival and then stepped out, Mr. Dickenson himself and another lawyer steps into his office.

"Dickenson, what a surprise." Boris greets in a sarcastic tone. Mr. Dickenson has already signed the contract and he can't change his mind about not buying BEGA now, it's far too late.

Mr. Dickenson and his lawyer stand in front of Boris' desk not even bothering to sit down, expecting this meeting to end rather fleeting.

Mr. Dickenson takes out a paper and then hands it to Boris.

"Your money has been paid into the four accounts that you have specified..." Mr. Dickenson waits for a second to hear Boris' verdict but there's none.

"But." Boris knows that pause meant something else.

"The BBA doesn't have the capability to bring forth that kind of money, so the BBA has made a loan from the government." Mr. Dickenson informs Boris.

"How's that my problem, I have my money." Boris doesn't really see Dickenson's point.

"The government loaned that money to the BBA and as I am the chairman of the BBA, it was loaned into my care." Mr. Dickenson stops again and waits for a response but Boris doesn't say anything.

"You see Boris, for you to take the money out of the country you need me to sign it out of the country." Mr. Dickenson answers for Boris in a jolly tone.

"And you're not just going to sign the money's release are you?." Boris makes the connection clear knowing Dickenson is using it as leverage.

"No, I want something in return." Mr. Dickenson breaks the news that was really very obvious.

Boris just keeps looking at Dickenson not saying anything, he already knows what Dickenson wants.

"I want to you sign Kai into my care and then and only then will I sign for your money's release out of the country." Mr. Dickenson says it in so many words.

"Here are the papers." The lawyer takes out a document expecting Boris to sign it right away.

"There's no need. I'm not signing anything." Boris tells the lawyer before he even gets to put the paper down on the desk.

The lawyer stops holding the paper in the air and turns to look at Mr. Dickenson who's completely surprised.

"If you don't sign the paper, you can't have your money." Mr. Dickenson makes it clear one more time.

"You're wrong, Dickenson. I already have my money; I just can't take it out of the country." Boris smirks, he will not let Dickenson hold something on him.

"Just sign Kai into my care, I'll sign your money's release out of the country and then we don't ever have to see each other again." Mr. Dickenson's tone turns somewhat threatening, which he's really not good at.

"I will never sign Kai into your care." Boris states flatly, end of argument.

Mr. Dickenson stares at Boris for a second and then he turns to the lawyer and takes the document from him and then holds it out to Boris.

"If you change your mind here..." Mr. Dickenson is cut off mid-sentence.

"I will not." The coldness in Boris' tone suddenly makes itself known.

When Mr. Dickenson sees that Boris is not going to take the document from him he hands it back over to his lawyer.

"Then you leave me no choice." Mr. Dickenson tells Boris and then leaves the office with the lawyer following close behind.

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

End of chapter 27

To be continued


	28. Chapter 28

**This is the second to last chapte, I'm starting to get all emotional now.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **TishaLiz**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

\- No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse. -

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

Past and Present

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 28

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

Mr. Dickenson's black car pulls up in front of the gates of the Maximum Security Prison in Moscow. An armed Russian guard approaches the car and the driver rolls down his window.

i/State your business.i/ The guard asks in Russian.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Russian." The driver first frowns trying to figure out what the guard just said and then apologises that the can't understand him.

"State your business." The guard repeats his question but this time in English. The tone the guard uses implies that they are not at all very welcome.

"Isn't it obvious?" The driver asks the guard sarcastically, like really what else would they be doing here? To try and rob the place?

The icy glare the guard gives the driver indicates that he may shoot him for that sarcastic comment. The driver swallows and starts to sweat under the guards heavy glare, then softly clears his throat, he feels like he has only seconds left to live.

The back window opens and a rather not so jolly face appears. "We have just come to visit a prisoner." Mr. Dickenson states his business from the back seat, he doesn't have time for the guard's intimidation today. There are more important matters to take care of.

The guard gives Mr. Dickenson his share of an ice glare and then he turns to the guard standing next to the gate. i/Open it. i/ The guard orders in Russian. The gate opens and the driver wastes no time getting as far away from the guards. Mr. Dickenson looks out the window as the car enters through the gates and moves closer to the main building.

-= ** _Flashback_** =

"If you change your mind here..."

"I will not."

"Then you leave me no choice."

= ** _End of flashback_** =

Mr. Dickenson isn't sure if Kai's adoption was arranged by Voltaire or if Voltaire even knows that Boris has adopted his grandson. So he's here to find out and hopefully maybe get some information from Voltaire that will stand against Boris in court.

Surely Voltaire knows about what Boris is capable of and surely he wouldn't let his own grandson end up in that monster's hands. Mr. Dickenson is sure that Voltaire will be just as serious about getting Kai away from Boris, just as much as he himself.

The car starts to slow down and then stops into a park. Mr. Dickenson gets out of the car before the driver can get out to open his door, and starts walking towards the prison's reception.

There are Russian guards armed with heavy guns visible every two steps and the unwelcome glares he receives makes him feel like he's the one heading for his execution.

Mr. Dickenson reaches the front desk and signs in and notices that there hasn't been anyone else here to visit Voltaire since his last visit. When Mr. Dickenson is finished at the front desk he's escorted to Voltaire's jail cell by another armed guard.

The guard unlocks the cell door and then opens it allowing Mr. Dickenson to step in.

Voltaire who is sitting at a small table busy reading a book lifts his eyes to see who it is. "Ah, Standley, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you...again." Voltaire knows that Mr. Dickenson isn't here just to talk about good old times. He's sure Stanley is enjoying himself to see him locked up like this.

"Voltaire." Mr. Dickenson greets as he steps forward. "Are you aware that Boris has adopted Kai?" Mr. Dickenson gets right down to the point, catching Voltaire slightly off guard.

"Whatever makes you think that Stanley?" Voltaire keeps eye contact with Mr. Dickenson without looking away.

"Boris has told me so himself and I have confirmed it with both social services and Kai himself." Mr. Dickenson speaks in a serious/worried tone.

Voltaire narrows his eyes slightly; he would rather believe that this is a lie Dickenson is telling him to get him to expose some information about Boris.

"You don't believe me." Mr. Dickenson takes out a neatly folded paper from the inside pocket of his brown jacket and hands it to Voltaire.

Voltaire takes the paper and unfolds it slowly, he's got all the time in the world, it's not like he's going anywhere. Voltaire takes a look at the open paper in front of him but keeps up his cold emotionless face not wanting to revealing that he's surprised.

After a few moments of studying the paper thoroughly Voltaire folds it up again and then hands it back to Mr. Dickenson.

"How's this my problem Stanley?" Voltaire asks Mr. Dickenson in a bored and very uninterested tone while he turns his attention back to the book he was reading.

"Do you not care!" Mr. Dickenson asks with a tone of worry mixed in with some anger.

"If Kai cannot see for himself what kind of person Boris is, it's not my problem Stanley." Voltaire doesn't look away from the book in front of him. This is the child he brought up to dominate the world, if Kai is too weak to look after himself than he will not have anything to do with his own grandson.

"So that's it? Kai doesn't mean anything to you?" Mr. Dickenson asks with a hint of sadness. Voltaire just keeps his attention on his book not even acknowledging Mr. Dickenson's presence.

After a few seconds waiting in silence for an answer Mr. Dickenson accepts that he has only come to waste his time here. He couldn't even get a hint of caring or even worry out of Voltaire for his own grandson, he much rather doubts that asking for Voltaire's help to stop Boris will also end in being ignored.

As Mr. Dickenson leaves the cell without saying another word Voltaire's attention is still in the book but his thoughts are a million miles away.

= ** _Flashback_** =

"I don't want the name Hiwatari anymore Father. I want no connection to it at all. I'm leaving."

Niara, Voltaire's daughter is standing in front of her father's desk in his mansion in Russia.

"Well if that is what you want, then you force me to give you an ultimatum." Niara looks at her father knowing that he's not a man to let anyone get off easy who should turn their back on him. "What is it?"

Voltaire's eyes which are burning with hate makes direct contact with his daughters.

"As you know my dear daughter you are my only family and my only heir. And since you don't want the name Hiwatari anymore, I want an heir from you. I will let you run off with that boy you want to marry and I will never contact you again. But only if you give me a child. A child that will take your place as heir."

Niara looks at her father without shock. She new that her father would want a replacement heir, someone to train and rule everything he has built his entire life.

"How long do I have?" She asks her father with no anger or hate or surprise, this is exactly the kind of thing she would expect form him.

Voltaire's face shows no emotion. "I want the child brought to me the day after it's 4th birthday."

Niara turns to leave without saying anything else. "And Niara I want a disciplined child." Voltaire orders her in a harsh tone as she leaves his office.

Niara knows that to Voltaire's discipline means, no emotions, cold, heartless, a mindless puppet, taking the suffering with no complaining and good at shutting up and taking orders.

= ** _End of flashback_** =

Voltaire was going to leave everything he had to Kai in his will but not anymore. Kai's betrayal and turning his back on him is the reason he ended up in jail, so why should he be concerned about his wellbeing?

The only reason Voltaire can think of why Boris would adopt Kai is to use him. After all Kai is the strongest blader ever to step out of Boris' precious abbey. The one thing that has Voltaire wondering is why would Kai agree to that; wouldn't Kai much rather stay with Stanley than with Boris? Surely Kai knows what kind of person Boris is and what he permitted to happen in the lower bases of that abbey?

Maybe Boris forced him into agreeing to the adoption or maybe Kai did agree willingly. Kai can sometimes do the most stupidest of things in Voltaire's eyes. Like joining that pom-pom squad everyone refers to as the bladebreakers rather than wanting to rule the world, that was one of those stupid things.

 **With the Demolition boys,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':**

"So what your telling me is that you are prepared to stand in front of an entire court with a judge and a jury and tell them how you were battered, beating, punished starved and put into slavery and then expect them not to give you their sympathetic looks?"

Tala has been staring out the window when he suddenly turned around in an outburst not really directed at anyone specific.

The demolition boys remain silent not really reacting to Tala. The tension has been high ever since Mr. Dickenson brought up the idea of them testifying against Boris.

"That's not how it works in cases like ours, where still under age. They won't put us in front of an entire court room." After a long silence Ian speaks up.

"Of course not, they just put you in an empty room in front of a camera so that they can play it to an entire court full of people later on." Tala bites back.

Bryan has been sitting on one of the chairs staring blankly out of a nearby window with his mind roaming his memories.

= ** _Flashback_** =

A young Bryan is standing at attention in one of The Abbeys rooms in the basements. A room that is mostly known as Ivan's office. It's not really an office but it's where Ivan works most of the time.

An incident took place earlier, one that will not go unpunished. Four boys were caught but then pointed their fingers to Bryan and accused him of it when in fact Bryan didn't even know what happened.

Bryan knows better than to open his mouth and protest so he just goes along knowing it's safer than to try and explain it wasn't him.

Bryan is mostly used to the punishments and can understand why he was being punished if he failed to do something. But getting a punishment for something he didn't do just broke him.

Ivan lets him stand at attention in front of his desk while he's busy filling in some forms. That's done on purpose just to let the pressure get to Bryan even more then what's already mentally done to him.

After quite some time Ivan noticed that Bryan is most certainly shaking. Not too much longer a tear rolls down Bryan's cheek but Bryan doesn't attempt to wipe it away, to terrified to move. Bryan screws his eyes shut trying to block any more tears, the tears are worse than the incident he is to be punished for.

Ivan rises out of his chair, walks around his desk and stands in front of Bryan. He lifts one hand and wipes away the tear trail with the back of his calloused finger.

"There's no need for crying, you are an obedient soldier, I believe you didn't do it... but the tears are going to cost you."

Ivan gently takes Bryan by his sleeve and pulls him towards the chair equipped with restraints.

= ** _End of flashback_** =

"Bryan...Bryan!" Ian grabs Bryan by his shoulder and shakes him out of his daze. Bryan suddenly snaps back to reality and swings his fist in the direction of the person who dared to touch him, resulting him knocking Ian to the floor in one punch.

"Wow, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Ian asks while he rubs his face where he has just been struck.

"How many times have I told you not to touch me Ian?" Bryan asks in an annoyed cold tone.

"I stopped counting." Ian gets back on his feet not taking that he just got punched very seriously. By now the team is use to Bryan getting violent at any kind of physical contact.

"So?" Ian asks Bryan. "So what?" Bryan asks back, he completely missed the entire conversation. "What do you say about us testifying against Boris?" Ian repeats the question again.

Bryan turns back and stares out of the window and remains silent for a few seconds. "I will never speak; I will never say anything...not a word."

 **With Kai- BEGA,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':**

= ** _Flashback_** =

I step into grandfather's office with much expectation. I have the trophy I just won for the Japanese championship in my right hand. Grandfather doesn't look up but just continues with some papers.

I step closer to grandfather's desk and place the trophy on the edge in front of him and step back and wait for grandfather to have a look. To me this trophy means a lot, bringing this trophy back would mean I don't have to go back to the abbey.

Grandfather looks up to see what I'd placed on his desk. "So you won." Grandfather says it like I'm busy bothering him. I nod, I feel excited, but I keep it to myself.

"Just put it with the others." Grandfather says like it's of no importance. My hopes have just been shattered, I stay standing not moving.

Grandfather looks back up and gives me an icy glare. "What?" Grandfather demands to know what I'm still standing around in his office for.

"Do I get to stay?" Not like I want to stay here, but it's better than living in the abbey.

Grandfather remains silent for a moment; he looks like he is weighing his decision. "That was the deal." Grandfather finally says.

I step forward to take the trophy off his desk. "You can leave that." Grandfather tells me as he turns his attention back to the papers in front of him. I step back and drop my hands, I feel disappointed. He's going to take this trophy away from me just like all the others. I turn around and leave his office, leaving my trophy on his desk.

= ** _End of flashback_** =

I'm pulled from my thoughts imagining I hear something. I lean closer to the railing of the staircase and take a look up and find that I'm still very much alone. I take a look at my watch and find that it's almost past 8pm and still I haven't got any word from Boris. I stand up from the step I've been sitting on at the bottom of the staircase ever since I got back out of the basement.

I've been keeping a close eye on its door for a long time to see who comes and goes but I only found Ivan entering and then leaving again. That's when I made use of the opportunity and slipped into the basement. I found the generator room but this time the sign board that reads 'generator room' has magically re-appeared.

I entered, this time without being caught and found the room to be the same as before. I started walking to the back of the room where the door was last time I came into the lower base but to my surprise I found no door.

I took a step back and took a good look and a faint memory surfaced, if I recalled correctly there was only three generators in the room but this time I counted four. The forth one was right in front of where I can remember that door was.

So as far as I can tell they have sealed of the door that leads to the underground basements. Figuring I wouldn't be able to get past it I gave up and left the basement and I've been sitting on this step for the rest of the day.

I decide to walk up one floor and step out into the hallway. I'm going to go and find out why we're not on the plane like Boris said we would be. I walk over to the elevator; I'm not going to walk all the way up to the top floor if I don't have too. I push the button and to my surprise elevator door opens a lot sooner than I thought it would... and with Ivan in it.

I remain standing in the same position giving Ivan a glare wondering to myself, out of all the floors this building has why does he have to be in the elevator I'm going to use.

"I'll take the stairs." I tell Ivan and as I turn and walk away Ivan reaches out and grabs me by my shoulder and roughly pulls me into the elevator and pushes the button to close the doors before he let's go of me.

"No need, there's more than enough space in here." Ivan tells me while further just ignoring me. I disagree with him the air in this elevator is more like... suffocating.

After a long elevator ride to the top floor which seemed like an eternity the elevator finally comes to a stop and the doors open. Ivan steps out like I'm not there and makes his way down the hall into the opposite direction of Boris' office.

I step out and take a look into Ivan's direction and then I turn and start walking towards Boris' office. I wonder what the meeting this morning was about and I'm sure I'm going to find out. He won't be able to keep it to himself since he's been filling me in on everything else lately.

I come closer to Boris' office, reaching out and put my hand on the door knob and start turning.

,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~,':~

End of chapter 28

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

******PLEASE READ******

 **Well everyone this is the end *crys*. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story as much I have editing and uploading it lol.**

 **I'm sorry that yes there are a few lose ends but that's just something that you have to let your imagination run for you.**

 **zzdoricorezz was going to do a sequel for this, but that never came about.**

 **At this very moment I've also uploaded the One Shot story I have by zzdoricorezz. Please go and enjoy that after reading this.**

 **Again thank you to everyone for your reviews, following, adding this to your favourites and all the PM's I've received about this.**

 **if you have any other questions or comments or concerns please let me know. If anyone wants adopt this story and make a sequel also please let me know.**

 **Thank You (bows)**

 **TishaLiz**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

No yoai, no rape, no sexual abuse.

Past and Present

by **zzdoricorezz**

Chapter 29

"talking" 'thinking' = _flashback_ = i/ Russian /i

* * *

As I slowly turn the doorknob I realised I didn't even knock. It's too late now, but I'm sure Boris won't be angry with me. I open the door and step in and notice the office is empty, no Boris.

I take a proper look around inside and then I quietly close the door behind me. Boris can't be out looking for me, he only has to page me if he wanted to see me and I'm pretty sure he won't leave without me.

I take a moment to decide this may be a great opportunity to go through his desk. I step up closer and walk around to come to a stop next to his chair, I take a look back up at the closed door. I kind of feel like a child that's about to break a rule I'm very well aware of.

After a moment's hesitation I reach for the top left drawer and slide it open. It's a neatly kept drawer, full of files and papers. I close it and then I proceed to the second drawer and open it, also to find a neat pile of papers. I move on and check the rest of the drawers but find all the drawers on the right side are locked. Boris most probably has the key with him.

When I open the drawer on the bottom left the first thing that catches my attention is a slot key. I reach out and pick it up, this could be the slot key that can rid me of this stupid tracking watch.

I lift my left hand to check if the slot key fits but only to find my arm bare, no watch. I had kind of forgotten that Boris took the old one off after I tried to break it and then just replaced it with a new one on my right arm.

I think about it for a second, Boris put the watch on my other arm to let the bruising on my left arm heal. A hint of a smile passes by my face, feeling a good dose of care.

I lift my right arm and check if the slot key unlocks it but only to find it doesn't fit. So this probably the key for the old one.

I put the key on the desk, maybe I'll take it with me to try and use it to get rid of this thing. I then continue to search through the rest of the bottom drawer. I find a steel flat wire, something that can be used as a key, if it's used right, like to pick a lock.

I sit down on Boris black leather chair and then I move over to the right side of the desk. Then I start working on the top drawer's lock. Without much effort I'm able to crack the lock, not a very good lock at all.

I open the drawer with much expectation to find something interesting, for what other reason would it be locked?

The drawer looks the same as all the others, full of papers and folders. I take out the whole pile and place them on the desk in front of me and then I start working my way through. Some of these papers have been printed in this building since it has the BEGA name at the bottom left corner of the page. The rest of the papers are all marked with other names I've never seen or heard of before.

I come across a specific invoice, a shipment for security cameras, monitors and hundreds of meters of wiring. I recall the other night I was sleeping on the couch, when Ivan was talking to Boris. It appears that they have this entire building under surveillance and if and when the BBA moves into this building, Boris has his own private channel for watching them. But what would his intentions be, he has the money, what else would he want with them?

Boris mentioned something about bailing grandfather out of jail but grandfather has tried to get bail before and failed. What makes this time so different? And even if grandfather gets his bail, what is he going to do then?

He won't go back to trying to take over the world again would he?

I move through the rest of the papers and come across another interesting page. It's a form for authorising the money that the BBA paid to BEGA to be taken out of the country. Why would Boris need authorisation to take his money out of the country?

That I don't know.

But the paper says he needs an authorised signature and the line for that signature is blank. Before I can go through the rest of the papers there's a noise in the hallway. I freeze and stay silent not moving to try and listen for any other sounds of movements.

I quickly gather the papers together and put them back into the drawer.

I didn't hear anything else, but I really can't think of an explanation if Boris catches me going through his things. I stand up from the chair and close the drawer, the way I had opened the lock it should just spring the lock back again when I pushed the draw back in.

There's a movement by the door and I have just enough time to grab the slot key on the desk and make a quick move to the corner away from Boris' desk. The door opens and Boris appears and stops as he sees me. I can hear Ivan standing out in the hall telling Boris something.

Boris narrows his eyes at me, like he knows I was up to something sneaky.

He turns and tells Ivan something and closes the door behind him.

"Where have you been?" Boris makes it sounds like the whole world was looking for me. The tone Boris uses tells me he's in a bad mood. "You said you would call me." He did say he would call me when we were leaving.

"I didn't, so what are you doing in my office?" Boris asks knowing I was doing something I wasn't supposed to and now he's going to use every angle to make me talk.

"I came to find out why we're not on the plane yet." It's almost dark out. "Eager to leave are we?" Boris uses a slight sneer in his tone as he looks over to his desk only to stay standing close to the door. It's almost like he's blocking my way.

The tone Boris is using it's like he's angry about something and now I'm the one in the firing line. I decide not to stick around to find out what's wrong. I hate being treated like I'm the one that was doing wrong.

I don't answer but instead I walk to the door intending on leaving. As I pass Boris he takes hold of my wrist in an iron tight grip. The sudden movement startles me but I keep my face emotionless.

Boris pulls me back to face him and then he brings my closed fist up to my eye level and holds out his other hand.

"Give it back." Boris orders me.

"Give what..." How does Boris know I took the slot key?

"You should be very well aware that stealing is not tolerated, young Kai." Boris puts some emphasis on 'tolerated', in a slightly threatening manner. I close my fist tighter around the slot key. I'm tempted to try and see what Boris would actually do to me if I didn't open my hand but his tight grip on my wrist tells me this is not a game to play with him.

"Let go of me." I use my usual emotionless tone. Maybe I'll just try and see how far his patience with me will go instead.

"Give it to me, Kai." Boris orders me again as if he would get a better response if he uses my name.

"Give what to you?" Boris lets me finish the sentence this time.

"Give it to me." Boris slightly raises his tone, he doesn't like the retaliation he's getting in return.

"You don't even know what I have in my hand." I give Boris a death glare, he hasn't told me to give him the slot key, so he doesn't know what I have.

Boris starts tightening the grip on my wrist, like it's a punishment. That's only when I realise Boris is furious now and he's being very lenient with me. It's also the death glare I'm giving him; he's told me many times before not to give him that glare.

My fist slightly starts shaking and I grit my teeth suppressing the pain but I keep my mask perfectly unmoved in place. I consider opening my hand, Boris is really hurting me.

I start to slowly open my hand and the slot key is taken from me.

Boris suddenly loosens his grip like he's just realises he's hurting me. I seize the opportunity and yank my wrist free and then I swiftly move past him and out the door before he can stop me again.

"Kai." Boris try's calls me back in a tone almost close to an 'I'm sorry'. Like he didn't mean to hurt me, it's just the way he is.

The door closes behind Kai and Boris looks down at his hand. He didn't realise it was merely a stupid slot key Kai was holding.

There's a USB flash drive in one of his drawers that contains the entire operation of what is going on in this building. Not that Boris thinks that Kai had infiltrated his BEGA, like Hiro. But Kai has the tendency to do what is right, despite how much he can get out of it. The same tendency that landed Voltaire in jail for a very long time.

Boris mentally growls, he now has to think of a very good excuse to tell Voltaire as to why he can't bail him out. The plan was to get Voltaire transferred to Japan, believe it or not, Voltaire has more influence in Japan than Russia. In Japan Voltaire had a far better chance at getting bail, but now that Boris can't take the money out of Russia he can't bail Voltaire out when in Japan.

* * *

After making a hasty exit from Boris' office, I head straight for the staircase. What did Boris think I took that he would actually hurt me to get back? I pull my sleeve up and inspect my wrist I'm almost expecting it to have turned blue. I only find a red hand print wrapped around it, not enough to cause an actual bruise. I pull my sleeve back down and then continue to walk down the stairs.

I think back to that invoice I saw about the cameras. I don't recall seeing any cameras in this building, only a few in the parking lot and the entrance. It's possible that it could all be hidden cameras, which means I could be watched right now.

The feeling of being watched creeps me out, especially if it's someone I can't see, like someone watching through a camera.

Suddenly that unnerving feeling of the abbey rises in my stomach. The abbey had cameras and speakers everywhere, there was never one missed move. Every movement, breath, word, expression was monitored. And usually by the creepiest hooded people sitting on the other side of the monitor.

This building is starting to seem like a second abbey. What if history just repeats itself, just in another building? But that's not possible, the BBA bought this corporation, the building and everything in it.

But the more I think about it, it's a masterplan.

Build another abbey but then move the BBA into it and even get paid for it. But if the BBA moves into this building and they are being watched, then that must mean that Boris has another building operating somewhere else.

The underground basement and all those floors below pops back into my head. What if the basement below is the hidden building and that's Boris' operational corporation? It will be literally right underneath the BBA's nose, by being the same building.

And even the staff that's working here as BEGA employees, I know some of them to be old abbey employees. Boris will even have his own people working on the inside of the BBA, his own team of infiltrators.

Thinking about all of this makes me realise, Boris hasn't changed one bit. Just because the abbey has been shut down, it doesn't mean he stopped plotting. Boris is still the same person, just a lot more public. You can take Boris out of the abbey but you can't take the abbey out of Boris.

If Boris has all this, what is he keeping me around for then? What is he planning on doing with me?

In the abbey he couldn't wait to get me back on his side. Back to BIOVOLT where only I can wield the power of Black Dranzer. But now even BIOVOLT has been shut down and Black Dranzer is gone.

What if grandfather is the one that has plans for me, what happens when he gets out of jail?

What if this was his plan all along for Boris to adopt me. If Boris didn't adopt me, then Mr. Dickenson would've, and if that happened the plans for me would've been harder having to get me out of Mr. Dickenson's guardianship.

It all makes sense, except for the way Boris treats me. He treats me different than the others, he treats me with some strange level of care. Probably the best care he can muster up for another human being. But I'm not talking about just now, he's treated me like that since the first day we met.

But he still seems possessive over me. For example, the tracking device on my arm.

Maybe he thinks that I'll go to Mr. Dickenson and tell him everything. Boris knows I'm not blind and even less stupid, he knows that I have caught onto his little project in this building.

But what if that's the right thing to do? Shouldn't I at least try to warn the BBA?

* * *

Boris is sitting back in his chair behind his desk with his hands in front of him in fists. Boris concentrates on one spot on his desk far away in thought.

Dickenson has really messed up his plans this time, without even knowing the full extent of what he's done. Months of planning, working, time, labour, millions in equipment, a perfect setting, everything on ice all because of one signature.

Because of Kai. All of this just because of Kai.

It was a brilliant idea to move the BBA into the same building as his corporation without the BBA suspecting anything. They would've had instant access to everything BBA, since the mainframe for the entire building is in the underground basement. Every call would've been tapped, every secret would've been exposed, the BBA wouldn't have been able to hide anything.

They could've operated for years without being found. And if by some mistake the authorities would've caught onto them the evidence would've just pointed to the BBA building. It was a perfect setting for framing the BBA for their illegal activities.

But now none of that is happening, just because Kai is involved.

Thinking about the situation in a different perspective Kai has cost him billions, just to keep him around.

Boris gets up out of his chair and leaves his office heading for the elevator. He has been watching Kai's behaviour and routines he would roam the building, mostly by the stairs and then at night Kai would end up either in his room or Boris' office. And since Boris is sure Kai won't be coming to his office again, he will find Kai in his room.

Boris reaches Kai's room and takes out an extra key and enters closing the door behind him. The room looks like no one lives there, overfall neat. The curtains are closed turning the room slightly dark.

Boris steps over to the drawers next to Kai's bed and just swiftly opens and closes them. The drawers are empty with nothing in it clearly pointing out the fact that Kai doesn't have any personal belongings. He basically has just himself and the clothes on his back.

Boris takes a seat on the chair in the corner, like he did a few nights ago and then patiently waits for Kai.

* * *

I walked all the way down the stairs to the bottom floor and then I turned around and walked back up. Since I don't have anything else better to do then thinking I just walking around.

The discussion in my head about whether or not I should try and inform Mr. Dickenson has been driving me crazy. If I don't say anything, then I'll feel like I was involved if something bad happens somewhere in the future. But if I do say something I will feel like I'm betraying Boris. Not that I'm on his side in that way but on his side in another way...now I'm just confusing myself.

I reach the floor with my room and proceed to make my way to the door. Maybe if I'm rested I'll have a better outlook on my situation. Come to think of it, so much could be resting my shoulders right now. Like before with BIOVOLT, if I didn't change sides back to the Bladebreakers, the world maybe in grandfather's clutches right now.

That's a scary thought.

So until I'm rested and I've properly thought about this I'm going to try my best to avoid Boris. If Boris were to treat me the way he does at times, with that gentle care, it's like I can't say no, I can't turn away from him.

I take out my key and open my door step inside and close the door behind me.

"You are the most expensive child I have ever come across."

I clearly jump and turn around at the sudden unexpected voice in my room. Boris is sitting on the chair in the corner and no matter how hard he's trying to hide it; I can tell he's delighted with himself that he was able to scare me.

"How do you calculate that?" After some thought I return a question to his statement. I have never asked for anything and I don't want any money from anyone, what game is Boris playing now.

"An entire 55 billion dollars, Kai." Boris' mood is complete different than before; he doesn't seem angry but more like when he's complete attention is on me.

I don't say anything in return but I just pull a confused frown. 55 billion dollars, if I'm not mistaken that is the amount Boris wanted the BBA to pay him for the BEGA corporation.

Boris slightly laughs at the expression on my face and I quickly return it to an emotionless glare.

"Tell me Kai, do you think you are worth that much?" Boris asks me in a slightly curious tone, he's very curious to know what I will answer to that.

"Are you putting a price on my head?" I answer sort of disappointed. This conversation is getting creepy.

"No, not me, dear Mr. Dickenson's putting a price on your head." Boris emphasis the 'dear' slightly enraged, it's no secret he despises Mr. Dickenson.

"He made me choose between you and 55 billion dollars." Boris slightly moves forward to make sure I understand each word he says.

I'm not sure what's going on now, Boris has such a way of messing with your head that you can't even tell up from down. My face pulls a confused expression once again, I'm not sure what to say. Why would Mr. Dickenson make him choose between me and 55 billion... wait a minute.

Recalling that form I saw in Boris office earlier, the form that had to be signed in order for him to take the money out of the country, it wasn't signed. Is that what this is all about, is Boris now angry at me for that?

"There's that face again Kai" Boris says with a chuckle as points out my expression like he enjoys seeing me confused.

No matter how hard I try I just can't seem to find my emotionless expression. The confusion in my head now clearly showing on my face. Why does Boris always have to torment me so much with the things he says and then his comforting actions that follows.

And just a quick observation, I noticed Boris hasn't been adding 'young' to my name, not even once during this conversation, only adding to my confusion. I suddenly turn around without thinking, turning my back to Boris. I can't think of anything to say, so I turn around almost like it's an answer.

There's a dead silence in the room I then hear Boris moving closer to me. Boris places his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry so much Kai, you're worth 55 billion and much more to me." Boris then lifts his hands away from my shoulders and then leaves my room.

I remain standing in the same position not moving, like I've forgotten how to. The confusion just disappeared when Boris told me that only to return 10 times worse.

What does Boris mean I'm worth 55 billion and much more to him? Does that mean the he chose me instead of the money? Well that form wasn't signed. But what does Boris want from me that I can possibly be worth that much?

I quickly jump into movement and run after Boris, I want answers and I want them now.

As I come up to the elevator the doors are already closed and it's heading up. Without stopping I run past the elevator to the stairs and run like mad. Maybe by some super speed I don't have, maybe I'll catch Boris at the top before he steps out of the elevator.

Finally reaching the top floor I definitely recognise my mistake thinking it's not so far. I feel like taking a seat on the floor right here but I first want answers to my questions.

The elevator has already reached this floor and Boris is already back in his office. I try my best to keep up the running but the best I can do with the strength I have left is jog the rest of the way to the office.

I slow down into a walk as I come to the doors and then I just step in without knocking, this situation has gone far beyond courtesy knocks.

Boris turns around to see who would dare to enter his office without his authorisation only to turn his attention to me forgetting whatever it was he was busy with.

"Kai, you seem out of breath." Boris states the obvious in that same non angry tone.

"Why am I worth 55 billion to you?" I manage to say my entire sentence fluently although I'm panting, completely out of breath.

Boris slightly narrows his eyes with an expression that tells me he's not going to tell me that easily.

"Why am I worth 55 billion to you?" I raise my voice close to angry tone.

"Do not raise your voice at me." Boris says calmly in a cold tone letting me I'm stepping out of line, a slight reminder of who it is I'm talking to. The coldness in Boris' tone makes the anger subside.

Boris walks over to me and then places his hands on both sides of my face, cupping my cheeks. Then he softly strokes his thumbs over my cheeks, over the blue tattoos. My eyes involuntary just slide shut.

"Maybe someday you will tell me the story of your tattoos." Boris' voice turns into a softly caring tone, drastically changing the subject. Boris has always had a fascination with them, ever since the day he met me face to face. He has always tried to get me tell him about what happened but I've never said anything.

Boris then takes his hands away and then he takes my right arm. I open eyes to see what he's doing as he pulls my sleeve up. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a slot key and then inserts it into the side of the watch unlocking it taking the watch off.

"The plane was delayed due to an unforeseen situation but will be here tomorrow. I'm leaving for Japan then." Boris pauses for a second and watches my reaction. I give him a 'you're leaving me here?' expression.

"This is your choice Kai, and yours alone. You can stay here in Russia doing whatever you want or you can be here when that plane leaves tomorrow afternoon. Take your time thinking about it properly." Boris then lifts an empty hand up. "My pager."

I stare at his hand for a second feeling a bit unwanted, . He gave me a clear invitation to go with him to Japan but at the same time I feel like he's kicking me out.

No matter what I was thinking before or for what reasons, I don't want to leave. I don't want to roam the streets in the dark of night again. I don't want to be alone.

I don't move, it's a strange feeling, if I hand over the pager it's all over. To put so much value on such a stupid device.

"You don't want to leave?" Boris asks me in a soft tone when he sees I'm not going to give him the pager.

I slowly shake my head without thinking about it while still staring at his hand.

"You're coming with me to Japan?" I slowly nod without a moment's hesitation.

"To live at the mansion?" I nod again without making a sound.

"Just know, Voltaire won't be leaving jail anytime soon." Boris threw the entire bailout plan out the window when he refused to sign the release papers.

I don't nod in response since it wasn't a question. But I notice a happy feeling, I'm kind of glad that I won't have to deal with grandfather anytime soon.

"Are you happy?"

The question comes a bit out of the blue but Boris is the only one I expect to ask me a question like that.

Without nodding or saying anything I step closer and put my arms around him, hugging him. I'm kind of shocked by my own actions but it just felt right. This is the first time I have ever hugged anyone, he better appreciate it.

Boris places his arms around me, hugging me back and a really happy smile finds its way onto my face.

End of Story!

*cries* I just loved the ending.


End file.
